Pure Eyes
by SayurixMion
Summary: Slightly AU or Alternate Universe: The story telling of how Hermione met Fleur before the Triwizard tournament and their friendship spurs into something more... Dedicated to my wonderful and lovely girlfriend Juliet
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Disclaimer: Ms.Rowling is the owner and maker of Harry Potter and the rest of the cast like Fleur and Hermione. However, the rest of this story was made by myself**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, late Happy New Year (waves) And today is my birthday so before I go to sleep for school tomorrow I wanted to celebrate by giving you all the first chapter of my new fanfic. I tend to always listen to music when writing or going around the internet so I name this fic after the song "Pure Eyes" by "Yuna Ito", amazing song, and if you were to listen to it and see the romanji lyrics, you would definately get a large hint (or it'll work like a prologue) for this story. Pst, she's a fantastic japanese singer so check her out! lol Anyway, I hope you like this fanfic (grins)And it's a very long chapter, enjoy (bows)_ **

_Thanks to…_

_Spookje: Sorry I haven't made up a New Year special for my other fic because I missed it, and that actually I'm out of ideas for it lol but we'll see, I can't promise on it though (bows) And thank you for your review, it was very nice and entertaining - in a good way, it made me smile : )_

_Demoka: Thank you so much for your reviews! XD it always make my day to read them, and I'll try my best continuing to make FleurxHermione fics for you to enjoy (as much as I can possibly can laughs)_

_LitaDelacour: (grin) I'm glad you like my stories and that you enjoyed it, I really hope you like this one_

_Writer-jm: Thank you (bows) I'm glad you liked my AU fanfic, and that it wasn't too overbearing in the angst, I don't think I can take it either if it did laugh As for the thing about Fleur.. Maybe I can change it in this one (smiles) Enjoy_

_and thank you also for all my other readers! Hope you like this one just as much or more _

* * *

**Chapter One: Encounter**

With the wind blowing gently through her hair and having finally been able to tour around the town of Paris alone, a wavy haired brunette smiles to herself as she walks down the streets of Paris, her eyes skimming around to spot any shops that may catch her interest.

_This place is just amazing, I'm really glad Mom and Dad chose this place to visit over the summer_ She grins. She notices a large stone building in her view and walks up to it to see it is a library. As a person who is very much infatuated with books, a wide and bright smile appears on her face and she enters the library.

Her eyes broaden at the sight. On the walls were large windows, some stain glassed, that were as tall as two yards - or even more, and million of books were stacked on the bookshelves. It reminded her of a movie she watched when she was a kid, Beauty and the Beastwhen Beast gave Belle the library in his palace. The image inside almost look identical.

She glances around to see people either reading a book or roaming around searching for one. Hermione grins at this, knowing that she has found one of her favorite places in town and turns to the side to see a group of men ogling a very attractive blonde that past them. Surprised at this behavior, she looks at the girl to find herself mesmerized. Though she is standing about a couple of yards away from the other girl, she notices that the blonde possess a tall and slender body, smooth complexion, seemingly delicate fingers and possessing utmost grace as she pulls out a book from a shelf and doesn't blame the men for staring at her so.

_She definitely has the looks for a model. _She slightly shrugs her shoulders as she resumes her tour around the library and quickly forgets about seeing the other girl. Leisurely strolling down a couple of aisles, her hands swept pass a couple of books as she admire the enormous amount of books there were on the shelves.

_"I wonder what book I should read, there's so many,"_ she thought and suddenly remembers watching The Count of Monte CristoSpotting a ladder near by and not wanting to ask the librarian for help because she isn't fluent in French, she pulls the ladder to herself and climbs. _Why in the world does the book have to be up this far?_ She tiptoes on her feet and reaches to the left, successfully pulling out the book with her index finger. Her eyes widen as she notice her body getting out of balance and yelps as she slips off the ladder. Clenching her teeth tight together, she closes her eyes, awaiting a painful landing.

(Pwoof)

A soft cushion breaks her from her fall and she opens her eyes slowly to stare into two deep blue ones. Her heart thuds loudly in her chest as she notice that the one she has landed on is the girl she saw earlier that the men were staring at.

"Are you okay?" Fleur asks with her sweet voice and French accent.

"Oh-yeah, yeah I'm fine," Hermione said, her face heating up from embarrassment due to the predicament.

The girl giggles when she sees the blush appearing on Hermione's cheeks. Her eyes catch sight of something on the floor and looks down to see a wooden wand next to them. She gently picks it up and the book besides it and hands it to Hermione, a bright smile on her face. "This is yours I presume?"

Hermione quickly nods and takes the things. She mentally smacks herself for letting a muggle see her wand and hopes she doesn't ask anything. The only reason she brought it with her is so that she can use it if she were to get lost, and as a precaution in case anything were to happen. Quickly she places it in her small back pack.

"Well I'm glad to know you are not 'urt but," she hears the other girl say, knocking her out of her thoughts "I think my leg is starting to fall asleep." Her face instantly turns red and she jumps off of blonde, brushing her skirt off.

The older girl laughs, her hand up to her mouth as she does, amused at Hermione's reaction and stands up with her. "Well you should definitely be careful,"

"Oh, y-yeah of course, I'll make sure to ask for help next time," Hermione said, flushed. She tilts her head as she see the other girl grin.

"Yes of course," she said, "But I meant that, well," She points to Hermione's somewhat longer than average blue and white skirt. "It's not very safe to climb so 'igh with men around you see,"

Imaginary steam shot out of Hermione's ears and she stares at her speechless. The other girl giggles, and waves her head, shaking her head. "No no don't worry, I can assure you that no men 'ave seen you," she said as Hermione pats down her skirt. Unknown to the other girl however, the blonde had actually seen a glimpse of her underwear when she had spotted her on the ladder and would blush profusely at the moment if she had not have years of practice of controlling her emotions. The blonde quickly cast aside the image for her own sanity.

She doesn't know what but she couldn't help but feel herself attracted to the brunette the moment she laid eyes on her. At first she didn't notice when Hermione came in but when she went down the aisle and looked up from the book she got from the shelf earlier she was spell bound. Never in her years of living has she felt this much attraction towards anyone, and a girl no less! She mentally sigh in relief, glad that she snapped out of her thoughts to catch the cute girl before she actually landed on the floor. She quickly looks up and sees Hermione off on her own thoughts and tries to make pleasant conversation with the other girl, hoping maybe to get her mind off of whatever she was thinking. "So are you new here? I've never seen you around before."

Hermione nods. "My parents and I just got here a week ago, we're still looking around." she said "O-oh I'm a tourist though, just visiting."

"Ah, I see, do you like it so far?" Fleur asks

Hermione nods. "Yes, of course, it's very beautiful here," she said "And this book store, it's fantastic, I've never seen one as large as this one."

Fleur smiles at her and nods in agreement. "I'm glad you like it, I usually spend my time here to relax." She notices a male pass them through the aisle, skimming for a book. "Though sometimes I'm not permitted to," _Not again. _The blonde inwardly sighs and walks down the aisle, pausing next to Hermione. "Well I'm glad you like it here so far,"

"E-excuse me,"

The two turn around to see the boy walking up to Fleur.

"May I talk to her alone for a few seconds?"

"Y-yeah, um, sure," Hermione said, and looks up at the blonde to see her eyes showing a somewhat unhappy glint but quickly vanishes as the blonde smiles.

"Well then cheri," She looks down and pats Hermione on the shoulder. "if you 'ave any other questions about the library or about the city, be sure to ask, I'll be happy to help you." With that she walks off, the male asking to talk to her following after her nervously.

Hermione watches as the two walk around the corner. _I wonder what he needed to talk to her about. _She looks down at the book in her hand and suddenly remembers Fleur saying _**"I'm glad you like it, I usually spend my time here to relax. Though sometimes I'm not permitted to," **What did she mean by that?_ Searching her head for answers, she takes a look to her left and notices the group of males eyeing the blonde earlier talking at the table. _Is that why?_ She looks back down at her book. _Then I'm guessing…_

The blonde sighs, a small release of the irritation starting to boil inside of her. "I'm sorry no, I already 'ave previous engagements, so if you'll excuse me-"

"But it's only coffee, if you like we can go another place-"

"Excuse me,"

An overwhelmingly happy smile appears on the blonde's face as she see Hermione. "Cheri,"

"Sorry to interrupt but are you guys done yet? I reserved a table at the restaurant so we have to really be going right about now," Hermione lies

"Well then we really should go then shouldn't we?" She looks down at the male before her and slightly tilts her head. "As you can see I 'ave plans, you 'ave a good day" With that the boy is left flabbergasted as the older girl off with Hermione.

"You have no idea 'ow 'appy I am to see you," the older girl says, her smile from earlier not showing a hint of fading anytime soon.

Hermione laughs. "Then you did need help after all, I thought that you might need some because of earlier," Hermione replies with a grin

"Earlier?" Fleur stops walking and looks at Hermione to see the girl blush under her gaze.

"W-well I just remembered what you said about not being able to be left alone and the men looking at you earlier. And you didn't seem to happy to be asked to talk so…" Hermione trails off and begins walking with the girl walking after her. "What counts is that I helped right? He was bugging you wasn't he?"

The blonde giggles, amused and nods. "Oh very," she answers, "So then I guess I should reward you for 'elping me out then hm?" She smirks as Hermione turns and look at her. " 'ave you eaten yet? I can treat you out to lunch, and while we're at it I can show you around if you like,"

Hermione pauses for a second to think and nods. "Sure, but shouldn't I repay you to for catching me when I fell?"

She nods. "I think your company enough will be a very nice payment," she replies.

After a few minutes the girls walk out of the store and strolls down the streets, the blonde pointing out a couple of sights as they pass. The two stops for a few seconds when Hermione marvels at a painter's painting of the river and background before them.

(Bark bark)

Hermione smiles excitedly as a brown puppy walks up to her, its tail wagging side-to-side full of energy. The owner laughs as it playfully jumps up to the brunette licking her face.

"It's so cute, look, want to pet it?" Hermione asks the other girl to see her shake her head, and giggles as the puppy lick her cheek.

The blonde smiles at this is and watches the younger girl with an enchanted gaze. Though she only knows the girl for only a few minutes, she couldn't help but feel captivated to the other girl and is breath taken whenever she sees the other girl smile so genuinely at her. _Not like myself._ She couldn't help but sigh as a warm content feeling rises from the bottom of her stomach to throughout her body. "Hm?" Her eyes notice the wand sticking out from her back pack. _That's right, I saw that earlier._ She tilts her head. _Then she's-_

"Thank you for letting us look at him," Hermione says happily to the owner and slightly bows as he goes off.

Quickly the blonde snaps back to reality and tilts her head to him as well as he walks away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe it," Hermione says in disbelief.

"Can't believe what?" The blonde takes a sip from her hot drink.

"I don't even know your name," The brunette says, lightly slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. "And we've been talking for - at least two hours or so. Okay that seems short but I should've asked earlier,"

The other girl chuckles, a grin on her face as she places down her vanilla latte. "It's Fleur, Fleur Delacour, and you cheri?"

Hermione grins and slightly tilts her head forward as if bowing which causes Fleur to laugh. She giggles and says "My name's Hermione, Hermione Granger,"

"Well, 'ermione, it's very nice to meet you," Fleur said extending out her hand and shaking the brunette's.

Hermione giggles and leans back in her seat. "So then _Fleur_, you speak English pretty well, may I ask why? You live here right?"

Fleur nods. "Oui, but I'm going to this new…school, and it requires for me to speak a bit of English, to communicate,"

"Ah, I see that's why, well that's nice,"

Fleur grins and nods. "So how long are you staying here 'ermione? In Paris,"

"Actually, today is my last day,"

The blonde masks her disappointment. "Ah I see,"

Hermione nods. "But my time spent here was nice. I'd like to come here again sometime if I can, and if it's okay, can I talk to you again? You can show me a few more places I haven't seen."

"Oui, of course," Fleur answers with a wide smile, "It'd be my pleasure,"

Hermione grins. "Now today still isn't over, if you're up to your word, I'm willing to stay out pretty late to tour around,"

Fleur chuckles. "I think I'm up for the cha-lounge" she reply, emphasizing on the word challenge, making Hermione laugh.

Slowly sky turns orange and red as the sun begins to set when the two finish their meals. After paying the bill the two head to a museum nearby, commenting on the works of art they saw as they talk about their personal lives or Paris with the exception of Hermione leaving out anything about Hogwarts.

"Wow it's already night," Hermione says, almost as if to herself, as they have already left the museum and is currently strolling through some open plains.

"Come here, I'd like to show you something," Fleur tells her with a grin, and walks into the forest.

Hermione looks up at the sky to the moonlight beaming through the thick branches of the trees but still finds it hard to see as she looks back at Fleur. Noticing that she's losing sight of her, she reaches out and grasps the older girl's hand to feel her jump. "I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"Um- just a little, kind of startled me," Fleur replies, a strong feeling of euphoria rushing up her arm from her hand and holds onto Hermione's as they resume walking. _God for a second there I thought -_She shakes her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just couldn't see you so- if you don't mind, can I hold your hand so we don't get lost?"

Fleur nods. "I don't mind," she says.

"Great," Hermione exclaims with a wide smile, tightening her grip and jokes "I wouldn't want to get lost in here,"

Fleur chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll find you," Hermione falls silent at this, feeling a bit speechless and hears Fleur add "I've been 'ere a lot, as a kid, and even now, it's one of my most favorite places to go besides the library."

"Really-" Hermione cries out as she walks into Fleur's back. "Ouch, sorry,"

"No no, I'm sorry I shouldn't 'ave suddenly stopped," Fleur said, giggling as Hermione rubs her nose. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, but why'd you stop?" Hermione looks up and sees a large shadow in front of her. "A cave?"

Fleur nods. "Now I want you to close your eyes,"

"C-close my eyes?" Hermione asks, feeling a bit nervous, "But I might fall if I walk with them closed,"

" 'ermione I can assure you that I will catch you if you fall, I did at the library non?"

Hermione stares at Fleur for a second, thinking if she should and finally agrees. "Okay okay, but you really have to catch me, and you _can not_ , I repeat, _can not_ let go of my hand okay? I don't want to go trying to hold someone else's hand,"

"Oh? Is that a confession? " she teases with a grin

"Wha-no-wait I don't mean- well it's fine just- I'm saying like in the scary movies. You know, girl tries to find their boyfriend-" She notices Fleur's grin widen and quickly adds "Or _friend's_ hand and it's actually a monster or-or some killer."

Fleur burst out into laughter and tries to suppress it as Hermione playfully smacks her arm. "Okay okay, I will escort you there, and I won't let go of your 'and _and_ I'll be sure to catch you. I promise,"

"Good," Hermione says and closes her eyes. "I'm guessing this is suppose to be a surprise?"

"Somewhat," Fleur says, taking a hold of Hermione's hand with her own as butterflies fly around in her stomach. She quickly tries to shrug off the feeling and guides Hermione into the cave.

The brunette takes in a deep breath as she hears nothing but the their footsteps and the distant echo of water dripping from the ceiling to the ground. The silence in the cave besides those noises makes a shiver run up Hermione's spine and causes her to imagine ghosts watching them nearby in her head. _This is what I get for reading too many books._

"So how long till we get there?" Hermione asks, hoping to occupy her thoughts by talking.

"Just about," Fleur says and stops. "Okay, now.." She pulls Hermione to where she's standing. "Now, open your eyes,"

Hermione, waits for a second and slowly opens her eyes. "Oh my-wha-"

Fleur chuckles as she see Hermione look around in amazement, her mouth open in shock.

"Wow…"

Before her stood large glaciers of ice, all emitting a bright turquoise light around a small pond that is about ten feet away from her. Looking around, she sees all the trees in the back stretching far off into the distance a couple of yards all emitting the same light as the glaciers, and all seeming to be made out of ice. Strangely she doesn't feel cold. Hearing a gushing of water, she looks to the side to see a small stream supplying the pond of water as another comes from the pond draining it out.

_It's.. so pretty. _She looks down at the ground to see small green sparkles of light floating about.

"Fleur, this is amazing, it's-" Hermione tries to find the right words but is render speechless. She look up at the stars shining as bright as diamonds in the sky. "It's so beautiful here,"

"That's why it's one of my favorite places,"

Hermione nods enthusiastically and suddenly thinks of something when she notices the amount of light shining. "Wait- so how come we couldn't see the light when we were in the woods? It was pitch dark out there,"

Fleur stands next to Hermione and looks around. "Maybe some tall rocks or mountains are blocking the light from getting out, I'm not sure. Though all I know is that the light 'ere can only be seen when you're 'ere in this area and only 'ere." She looks down at Hermione. "So do you like this place?"

"Like it? I love it," Hermione exclaims with a bright smile that made the other girl's heart flutter. "So this is why you wanted me to close my eyes at first, the lights?"

Fleur mentally shakes herself out of the daze and flashes her a smile as well. "Well the light doesn't shine in the cave but of course you see a bit of it by the entrance, I just wanted it to be a big surprise," she said, leaving out the part that she wanted to hold her hand as well.

"Wow," Hermione sits down on a boulder nearby. "So you found this as a kid?"

"Oui, but only because I got lost," Fleur says and stares off at the lake. "My parents made me angry one day and I went off to the woods to think and walked into the cave."

"And you got lost in there?"

Fleur nods. "Very lost, for about 2 hours I think, and I was about to go out of my mind. The cave is a huge maze but luckily I found this place in the end. After that I made regular trips here and I know the whole cave area by heart,"

Hermione grins. "So have anyone else been here?"

Fleur feels heat rushing to her face, an action that rarely happens and turns her face away. "No, just you actually,"

Silence. Fleur feels her heart sink and grits her teeth as she turns away.

_Oh stupid stupid! That sounds - Now she probably think I'm weird- or-or- _Her body jolts as she feels arms encircling from behind her and looks over her shoulder to see Hermione hugging her, her head looking off to the pond.

"Thank you," Hermione murmurs "I'm really glad you showed me this place, I really appreciate it. Especially when no one else has been here besides you so thanks, really," She feels Fleur's body relaxe and sighs. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend, and guide-who I must add, did a much better job then the one that toured me around Paris for the past few days." She giggles as she feel Fleur's body shake when she chuckles. Her voice turns more sober as she says "I really wish I could stay here longer, or that you could see you at my school. It'd be nice to finally have a great person like you to talk to."

_I want to tell her but…_ Fleur looks down and notice her necklace gleaming from the light reflecting of it. It is made out of a silver chain and has a circular silver piece in the shape of a crescent moon with a blue gem laying in the middle of the hook. A smile crept upon her face as she thinks up of something and says "You 'ave friends non? The one's you were talking about earlier, 'arry and Ron? "

Hermione nods and smiles at the thought of them. "Yeah, yeah I do but-" She pauses. "Well I can't say sometimes I get fed up with their antics or with Ron's foul mouth whenever he makes fun of me." She sighs. "But I do love them both, very much- it's just- I feel more relaxed or I can be _myself_, I guess, when I'm with you,"

"You'll do fine, I promise, and we'll meet again," Fleur turns around and assures her with a optimistic smile. She strokes the tip of Hermione's nose with the side of her forefinger. "And to make sure of that I want to give you my necklace," She brings up her hands behind her neck and takes off the necklace. "And you are to give it back to meet when we meet again,"

"But Fleur-"

"Don't worry cheri, I'm glad to have you wear this. " Fleur replies and hooks the chain around Hermione's neck. "It looks beautiful on you,"

"Fleur," Hermione murmurs and shakes her head with a faint laugh. "Thanks, I'll.. I'll definitely give it back to you. As soon as possible - though I don't know when,"

"I can wait," Fleur said with a smile as she says something to herself in her mind."But let's not dwell on this now shall we? 'ow about we talk about something else?"

"Hm, alright," Hermione said, tapping her chin with her finger and grins as she comes up with something. She smiles as she sees Fleur tracing the top of the water of the pond with her fingers. "Have you ever been in love before Fleur?"

"Hm… let me think,"


	2. Chapter 2: By Chance

**Chapter Two: By Chance**

Back in Hogwarts, morning light seeps through the window curtains and Hermione yawns, undressing in front of her mirror.

**_"You'll do fine, I promise, and we'll meet again," Fleur turns around and assures her with a optimistic smile. She strokes the tip of Hermione's nose with the side of her forefinger. "And to make sure of that I want to give you my necklace," _**

_I can't seem to get my mind off of her ever since._ _Not one day passed without me even remembering something that happened- and it's been two months already since then. _She shakes her head and laughs to herself. _Though it will be a year, or possibly more till I see her. _She looks down at the necklace Fleur gave her and brushes her fingertips on it. Her heart begins to beat faster in her chest as she remembers Fleur bidding her farewell.

_-Flashback- _

_**"Alright this is it," Hermione murmured as she stood in front of the hotel. **_

_**Fleur nodded, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Yes it is," she mumbled and took a step forward to Hermione. "I 'ad a lot of fun today 'erminoe, and I 'ope to see you again, it's been a pleasure getting to know you."**_

**"_You too," Hermione said and was about to say something else till she felt Fleur's lips on her cheek. "Fleur.."_**

_**Fleur takes a step back and smiles warmly at her. "Good night 'ermione, sweet dreams, À la procaine (Until next time)," she said and walks off, leaving a very flustered Hermione behind. **_

Hermione blinks as she comes back to reality. Reaching her hand up to her cheek, she touches the spot where Fleur had kissed her and feels her cheeks growing red. _The kiss was normal wasn't it? Between friends, and I heard French people are usually.. Affectionate. _She frowns and exhales heavily. _Argh what's this feeling? I haven't thought of anyone this much before! _The brunette shakes her head once more and puts on her clothes. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she leaves the room and walks down the stairway.

"Look, over there!" Raising one of her eyebrows, she notice a couple of students dashing past her and wonders what the commotion is about.

"Mione!"

She turns around to see Harry and Ron run up to her. "C'mere, they're coming,"

"Who?"

"I don't know but it's someone, come on," Harry says excitedly and pulls her to the stone railing where other students are quickly clustering to.

The crowd of students chatters amongst themselves, thrilled as they see a carriage carried by flying white horse swoop over Haggard and a large ship swimming up to shore, floating towards the school.

During lunch, Hermione listens in silence along with the rest of the students in the Great Hall as Dumbledore announce to them two other schools joining them as they are taking part in an event called the Triwizard Tournament. Her attention turns to the door as it opens and a group of girls dressed in light blue uniforms stroll down the aisle, pausing for a moment and gesturing towards the students.

_So this is one of the schools?_ Hermione glances over at Ron to see him practically drooling as the girls stroll to the front. She restrains herself from smacking him in the back of the head and instead scoffs. Getting her attention back at the new students, she watches as the group split apart . The last girl in the group twirls gracefully and stops with her right foot as she faces her gigantic in height female teacher and bows. Curious, she watches the girl and is surprised as she recognizes her face when she looks up from under her hat. _Fleur. Fleur?_ A lump jumps up to her throat rendering her speechless. _Why is she here? _She blinks. _It's not a dream? Then-can she see me?_

_Now where is she?_ Fleur though standing normally calm, anxiously casting her eyes over at the table of students, scanning for a familiar face. She unconsciously holds her breath as she sees Hermione's face and a wide smile appears on her face. _There she is, I knew it!_ Their eyes connects and them both of them feel a rush run throughout their body as they smile at each other, acknowledging each other by a simple bow of the head. Knowing that she shouldn't do anything to embarrass her teacher, she quells down her excitement and takes in a deep breath. Someone tugs on her skirt and she looks down at her adorable little sister, flashing her a grin. She gives her an "I'll tell you later look"at which her sister only shakes her head with an amused expression.

Hermione claps enthusiastically as the Beauxbatons seat themselves down the Ravenclaw table. The applause later dies out and the next school, Durmstrang, enters. Preoccupied at trying to talk to Fleur, Hermione looks over to the blonde to see the girl gesture for her to talk after the meeting with the schools is over. She nods and feels someone tapping her.

"Know her?" Ginny asks as everyone's attention is on the male school.

Hermione nods with excitement. "She's the one I met in Paris, the one I told you about,"

A grin appears on Ginny's face. "Oh, _her_," she replies "Got it," She chuckles as she sees Hermione's happy expression. "Make sure your face don't get stuck that way or else Ron will bombard you with questions,"

Hermione nods and hears the introduction of the Durmstrang end. The hall gets quiet as Dumbledore gives more information about the Trizward Tournament and the directions of how to join as well as warning the students of doing so if they are not prepared for such tasks.

"Wow, too bad some of us can't join because of the restriction huh Hermione?" Ginny says looking over to her friend to see her getting up. "Going already?"

"Where you going anyway Hermione?" Ron asks

"Meeting a friend," Hermione responds quickly and walks off down the hall.

"A friend?" he replies in disbelief "Who?"

Ginny throws him a glare.

"What?"

Outside of the lunch hall, Hermione leans on the wall and looks up at the door as she hears it creak open.

"Fleur!" she exclaims cheerfully and rushes towards Fleur.

" 'ermi-" Her breath is knocked out of her as the younger girl tackles her. "I'm very glad to see you cheri," She wraps her arms around Hermione and gives her a gentle squeeze.

"I can't believe you're here," Hermione mutters into Fleur's shoulder, inhaling her scent and feeling oddly enraptured by doing so. Finally accepting that Fleur is in front of her, she takes a step back. Shaking her head in disbelief, she looks up at the other girl with a grin, not able to contain her delight. "Wh-what are you doing here? How? How did you get here?"

A wide smile crosses Fleur's face. " Well by the carriage-" She stops as Hermione crosses her arm and suppresses a smile. "Eh- Well 'ow else 'ermione? I am just like you,"

"You mean- you're not a muggle?"

"Non," Fleur replies with mirth, "And thank goodness I'm not or else I wouldn't 'ave met you 'ere." She sighs in relief. "I'm so 'appy to know what I thought was right. When I saw your wand I knew you were a witch,"

"Wha- then how come you didn't let me know that you'd be here?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you were one, you could 'ave just been a muggle carrying around a stick that looked like a wand," She muffles a laugh as Hermione gives her a playful glare. "I'm kidding cheri, I'm kidding."

"Well I can kind of understand why you wouldn't, after all you'd be in trouble if I was an actual muggle," Hermione says crossing her arms, "But still, you knew you might meet me again here and you didn't even tell me" She light-heartedly taps the side of Fleur's arm. "Honestly, and I thought we weren't going to meet again till a long time,"

"Oh? Then were you lying to m about meeting me in Paris after a year?"

"Well I didn't exactly put a date now did I?" She burst into a fit of giggles as Fleur tickles her relentlessly.

Fleur stops as she notices the men passing by giving her loving looks, their eyes spell bound.

" 'ermione, do you mind going outside to talk?"

Hermione looks around, wondering about the males gawking at Fleur around her and nods. "Sure,"

Fleur tenderly grabs the brunette's hand and walks outside of the school towards the lake. Releasing her hand, she gazes off at the lake as she tries to calm down her heart from being in contact with Hermione.

"Well I knew you were popular -uh- wow, I guess you'll be pretty popular here too huh?" She feels her heart turning to lead and bites the bottom of her lip.

" 'ermione are you jealous?" Fleur turns around and stands in front of Hermione. "There's nothing for you to feel bad about, I 'onestly think men should fawn over you,"

"Me? Why?"

Fleur looks at her dumbfounded. "The question is why not, why wouldn't they be? You are stunning, gorgeous, and adorable."

The brunette stares at Fleur in shock, heat flowing to her cheeks.

"I can say more if you want to,"

"N-no, that's okay, thanks," Hermione replies. _I don't think my heart can take it if you do with it pounding like this. _She blinks as Fleur reaches out and brushes the side of her cheek with her thumb.

" 'onestly, there really is nothing to be jealous about," she says "I don't like when they look at me like that. It's almost repulsive, they only act that way because of my blood."

"Blood?"

Fleur nods. "I'm a Quarter Veela you see, so I 'ave this .. Um.. Thing, that attracts men, like a spell I suppose." She drops her hand to her side. "But I think this blood of mine is nothing more then a burden, men can't even look at me without drooling and if I say something they don't 'ear it."

_Then is this why I feel like -_ Hermione looks back up at Fleur as the blonde turn to look at her.

"Doesn't work on girls however," Fleur said with a smile, "Which I am at least thankful for, or else I wouldn't be able to have nice conversations like this one with you non?" A thought comes to mind and she leans over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Though I really wouldn't mind if someone as dazzling as you would falling for me,"

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaims as Fleur pulls away laughing, her ears still feeling the tingle of Fleur's breath blowing in them. "Honestly, no one has ever teased me as much as you,"

"Doesn't your friend Ron do the same?"

"He doesn't really count ," _Especially when he makes me angry right afterwards and it's not even funny. _Hermione places her hands to her hips. "You do it in a different way,"

"Really? In what way?" Fleur inquires playfully as Hermione finds the ground interesting. "But I don't 'urt your feelings right?"

Hermione shakes her head.

"Okay then I suppose it's okay for me to resume my _teasing_," she states with a giggle

Hermione feel her jaw slack and shakes her head. "Honestly you are- something," she says.

"Oh I just know I'll enjoy my time here 'ermione," Fleur exclaims, stretching out her arms. "Oh," She looks over her shoulder at Hermione. "You know you never 'ave told me how happy you are to see me, and you were so excited before when you thought up of it,"

Hermione grins, finding her chance to tease the girl this time. "Oh really? I said it when I saw you. You didn't hear me?" she lies.

Fleur turns Hermione curiously, not remember that the brunette said anything much but asking why she was here. "I don't think so,"

Hermione grins. "Oh well I guess that's too bad," she says and walks off down the side of the lake.

" 'ermione!"

The brunette giggles as Fleur walks after her.

"Oh come on, I wanted to surprise you and you won't say that you're happy to see me?" Fleur pouts.

"Nope, I won't say it again," she said with a grin and dashes off into a run.

"Fine I'll just make you say it won't I?" Fleur states with determination and rushes after her.

The two of them laugh as they barely escape or catch one another.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the story, thanks so much for the reviews by the way, it makes me incredibly happy to know you like it so far (smiles like a child) Oh- I forgot to tell you all by the way in the last chapter that "Cheri" means "dear" or "sweetheart" from what I've looked up, just in case if you were wondering, and wanted to ask if any of you guys have seen Final Fantasy Advent Children? The glacier forest I wrote about was inspired from the one I saw in that movie (grin) Anyway as a forewarning I don't know much about Harry Potter and the magical world-series-characters, so I might mess up on a couple of terms or something in the future chapters but I'm definitely trying my hardest by researching online to not make any mistakes. Do tell me though if anything is displeasing, I'll try my best to do what I can though I can't say I can fix it. So (inhales) hope you like the story, I'll try to give you the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading (bows) 


	3. Chapter 3: Disturbed Issues of the Heart

**Chapter Three: Disturbed Issues of the Heart**

In the morning, Hermione and Fleur stroll down the hallway, the brunette sighing as the boys they pass stare at her friend with mouths gaping open and lovey-dovey eyes.

"So- wait what are we doing walking this way again?"

"I need to enter my name into the Goblet," Fleur states simply.

"You're entering the Triwizard Tournament?!" Hermione cries out and cups her mouth as students around them look at her.

"Yes, why? Is there a problem?" Fleur asks as the two head toward into the room with the Goblet of Fire.

"Well, I just- it's just you can get seriously hurt,"

"I'll be fine cheri," Fleur assures her and opens the door.

The brunette sighs and glances up from the floor to see Harry and Ron sitting on one of the benches, watching their upperclassmen place their names into the goblet.

"Mione!" "Hermione!"

"Oh god,"

Fleur looks over at Hermione to see her frown as Ron rushes over to them, Harry catching up from behind.

"So who's this? Your friend?" Harry asks

Fleur nods. "Oui, I'm Fleur Delacour, nice to meet you 'arry,"

"How do you do?" Harry shakes her hand and adds "But how'd you know my name-"

"Well everyone around 'ere know you as the Boy Who Lived so it doesn't take much," She nudges to Hermione with a smile, "and Ron, 'ermione has told me much about the both of you,"

"Oh did she?" Ron says happily and Hermione throws him a vicious look. "What?"

"Well it's very nice to meet the both of you charming men," _Though I really would wish that the red haired one would stop looking at me like that._

"Wipe off your drool Ron," Hermione says through gritted teeth and walks off to sit at the bench.

"Well gentlemen, excuse me as I have to go and enter my name, 'arry, Ron," Fleur tilts her head to them and walks pass them. Taking a step behind the blue line, she throws a piece of paper with her name written on it into the blue fire, sending it ablaze.

Hermione huffs and crosses her arms as Fleur walks over to her, Ron not too far behind. Harry noticing the bushy-haired girl's expression, pulls Ron away, telling him that it might be best to just watch others.

"Are you okay 'ermione?" Fleur asks, sitting down next to her.

"Yes I'm fine," Hermione replies, her voice sounding more cold then she wants it to. She looks up as hears the room grow quiet and Victor Krum walking into the room. He steals a glance over at her as cast his name into the fire.

Fleur glances over at the brunette as he exits the room and feel twinge of jealously in her heart.

" 'ermione?"

"What?"

"Didn't Victor just look over at you?"

Hermione pauses to think for a second and nods. "Yes, why?" she answers.

"Well," Fleur observes Hermione's blank face.She almost laughs as she notice that Hermione is honestly not paying attention. _Well this is funny, she doesn't notice him?_ She smirks. "You Hermione Granger, are definitely an intriguing person," She gets from her seat with a smug and reaches her hand out to Hermione. "Would you like to go eat? I know I'm most certainly hungry for some breakfast,"

"Wait what was that _intriguing person_ think about?" Hermione asks, taking Fleur's hand as she stands up.

"It just means I think you're an interesting person 'ermione Granger," the blonde states with a grin, "Is it wrong to think you are?"

"Depends," Hermione looks over at Ron to see him staring at Fleur, sending her blood boiling. "Well let's go then," She slips her hand off of Fleur's and walks off.

" 'erm-" The blonde watches as Hermione storms off and glances over at Ron. _What -_ A thought pings to her head as she pieces up Hermione's and Ron's actions. _Ah, that's why, I see._ She sighs. _It doesn't take a genius to figure this out I suppose._ Ignoring the gnawing pain in her heart, she briskly follows after her, slightly acknowledging her two friends as she left as she didn't want to coldly ignore them because they were Hermione's friends.

At the lunch hall, Fleur eats quietly as she watch her friend stab her food, her mind off in her thoughts. " 'ermione," She notices the girl hold her fork. "Earlier when Victor looked at you, did you.. Um.. Feeling anything?"

"Feeling anything?" Hermione shakes her head. "Why?"

"Well lots of girls find the boy very attractive, and if you 'aven't noticed, 'e 'as girls following 'im when he's even exercising, I just simply wonder if you're even in the least bit interested in 'im," Fleur replies, leaning her head in the palm of her head.

"Oh? Then I suppose I'm just not like every girl around here," Hermione says, and takes a bite out of her eggs. _Wait does this mean she like him? _She puts her fork down.

"Hm, well that's why I think you're interesting 'ermione," she tells her.

"Why? Because I don't like him?"

"Somewhat,"

Hermione stares at the other girl, half in angry and the other with curiosity.

Knowing the other girl would most likely explode from her not explaining herself, she adds "I'm just saying that not liking him isn't the only thing that's interesting about you," Her stomach turns into knots as she nervously stares at her plate. "Your personality over all, your actions, your school life and life at 'ome, I just find myself wanting to know more about it. Though I'm sure we are good friends, I still don't know much about you 'ermione. " She looks over Hermione. "Interesting is a good thing isn't it? It means you caught my attention and makes me curious,"

The bushy haired brunette stares at her friend speechless. "Fleur," she murmurs

"And besides I'm learning new things and getting more experiences while I'm with you by the day. For example I never 'ad one of your mean glares before, 'onestly I felt like you were going to burn a 'ole through my forehead with it," Fleur jokes

"Sorry," Hermione murmurs "I tend to get, um, vicious, when I'm angry,"

"So you were upset just a second ago?" Fleur concludes.

"N-" She pauses. "Okay I won't lie to you, yes I was,"

"And does it 'ave something to do with your red 'eaded friend?" Fleur chuckles as Hermione stays quiet. "Okay, then I presume it's alright for me to think you like your friend hm?" She laughs as the other girl throw her a slight exasperated glare. "Cheri, there's nothing wrong about loving someone,"

"There is if it hurts more to love them,"

"Hm, point taken, that's true actually," Fleur says "But would you think that way if your love isn't unrequited?"

Hermione stares at her plate for a second in thought and faces Fleur. "What is with you asking these sly questions Fleur?" she asks with a grin "If I remember correctly even back in Paris you told me you haven't fallen for someone, have you?"

"No," Fleur lies

"Oh really? I don't believe that," Hermione crosses her arms. "Do you like Victor? You did ask me if I liked him,"

"No," Fleur said, her mind reeling with repulsion if Victor even lays a finger on her. "Of course not,"

The younger girl laughs as she sees Fleur's face distort. "Okay so now I know it isn't Victor, is it someone I know?"

"Hermione, no, not the question game, I will not go through with this," Fleur turns herself back to the table, determined not to say another word. A thought comes to mind as she looks down at her plate and grins.

"Why not?" Hermione notices Fleur stuffing her mouth. "Fleur?" She hears her make a "mmph?" noise and laughs, catching on to Fleur's intentions. "You're stuffing your mouth so you won't be able to say something aren't you?" she says and burst out into laughter as Fleur grins with bulging cheeks, food obviously still in her mouth. "Okay okay I won't ask," she surrenders and begins eating her own food. She chuckles as the image of Fleur's mouth being full flashes in her head. Taking in a deep breath, she takes a bite out of her breakfast. _So then, who does she like?_ Sighing, she gazes over at Fleur and watches the other girl eat. Studying her friend's features, she goes into thought. _Well she's gorgeous. Soft straight platinum hair. Deep blue eyes that- _She stops. _Whoa-wait a minute- that didn't come out right. What in the world am I starting to ramble about?_ Mentally hitting herself in her head, Hermione sighs and leans her chin on her hand, gazing back at the blonde and oblivious to the fact that she's making her anxious. _Well anyway she has a very likeable personality, some people might not think so if they don't talk to her, but what makes her so afraid to tell me who she likes? And if she's scared to tell me I'm guessing the person she likes doesn't know how she feels. _She frowns. _But why? She got practically everything a guy can ask for, and everything a girl would wish to have._

"Hey 'ermione?"

"Huh? What?"

Fleur stares down at her food, prodding it with her fork and says with calm voice despite her rapid heart beat, "I was wondering if tonight you'd like to-"

"Fleur!"

Turning around, Fleur smiles brightly as her younger sister rushes up to her, giving her a squeeze as the little girl holds her. Hermione grins and slightly waves as the little girl turns to look at her.

"Oh you must be 'ermione Granger," her sister said with a glint in her eye, sounding enthusiastic. She extends out her hands and shakes Hermione's. "I'm Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's little sister, nice to meet you,"

"Oh, um, yeah," Hermione said giggling and shakes the little girl's hand. "Nice to meet you as well,"

"The pleasure is mine," she replies and turns to her sister but this time speaking in French _"So this is the girl that won your heart, I like her, she seems very genuine, I wouldn't mind having her as my sister-in-law, "_

Hermione tilts her head, not understanding their native language. _I wonder what they're saying. _

Fleur fakes a smile at Hermione and says to her sister back in their native tongue, _"Well I'm glad you think so and that I got your blessings, but I think you should run along now little sister, I'll talk to you later,"_

_"Well I wouldn't want to intrude too much anyway, I just wanted to say hi and meet this girl for a few seconds," _Grinning from ear to ear, Gabrielle turns around with a straight posture and says in her native tongue, _"My sister has fallen for you, please make sure not to break her heart," _

_Oh good Lord. _Fleur instantly feels her face freeze, her bright smile stuck on her face. Thanking to the heavens that Hermione does not understand a word of French, she promises to herself that she'll get back at her sibling later.

Hermione raises a brow, not understanding what she had just said and before being able to say anything see the little part veela bows and walk off. "What did she say?" she asks looking back at Fleur with a confused half smile.

"Uh-" _Think think think. _"She just said that you must have break many mens' hearts." she says. "Meaning you must be very pretty,"

"Oh- really?" Hermione scratches her cheek. "Well I should thank her, how come she couldn't have said it in English? She seem pretty fluent in it,"

"She tends to slip to French sometimes, when she doesn't feel like talking in English," Fleur explains. It is the truth however, her sister does tend to do it at times- just not this one.

"Ah, okay, understandable," Hermione grins and shakes her head. "You know, you both- have a thing for flattering people,"

"Well I can't help but point out a beauty that others are too blind to see 'ermione," Fleur comments with a smile.

The brunette feels her cheeks warm up and she turns back to her plate. "T-Thanks, a-anyway, you were about to say something earlier? Before your sister came,"

"Oh, that's right," Fleur turns to Hermione, her heart picking up the pace. "Would you like to go star gazing tonight with me?"

* * *

**AN:** _Thank you again so much for your reviews! My gosh you all made my day, so in return since I already worked on this chapter ahead of time, I wanted to reward you with - well this chapter (smiles brightly) I hope you guys liked it and that it's still as interesting as the chapters before, I wouldn't like my beginning chapters to be interesting but then starting to lack it as it goes on, I like to keep that feeling constant (smiles)Does that make sense? lol Anyway I hope you did like it, I'll try to write more as soon as possible for you all to enjoy_

_Oh- and I'm glad some of you saw FFAdvent Children (grin) I loved the fight scenes in the movie but to be honest I wanted to see more of Aeris and Tifa too lol and the whole love triangle thing- what happen to them now but it was cool nonetheless I think. Um as Dirge of Cerberus, yeah I'm not a big fan of Vincent though I thought he was one of the coolest characters in the game (laughs nervously) but I was lucky enough to see my brother beat the game. And as for - well not knowing much about Harry Potter but never reading it lol- I have actually read the 1st book when it first came out- but after it became a huge hit I didn't really like it. Then I watched the 1st movie because of my 6th grade field trip and that's about all I knew about HP for the time. Though however-speed up six years- due to reading Demoka's fanfics and others, I rented and watched the third and fourth movie right after (grins)Thank you so much by the way- now I'm a somewhat -intrigued person by Harry Potter- not a huge fan though surprisingly due to the research I know a lot of details a fan would (laugh) but don't go quizzing me now, I'll only remember the facts I need for the story lol. But I do like it, not a fan, but I do like Harry Potter and would like to watch the next movie when it comes out._


	4. Chapter 4: Up in the Clouds

**Chapter Four: Up in the Clouds**

Later that day during lunch, students inside the library watch Hermione Granger in amazement to see the girl humming as she skims through the bookshelves for a book.

"Did something happen?" one of them asks.

"Not sure," another replies, shaking their head.

For the past few minutes, the students of Hogwarts couldn't help but scratch their head due to the brunette's odd behavior. Though Hermione did indeed have a love for books, she was never seen in high spirits, or at least this happy, so to see her in this state is a big surprise. But their curiosity only went so far as they later resume doing what they were before when the librarian bustles them along.

_Star gazing huh? _Hermione chuckles, a wide smile stretching from ear to ear on her face. She doesn't know why but she couldn't help but feel restless whenever she thinks about the meeting with the blonde tonight. Taking a deep breath and shaking her head in hopes to clearing her thoughts, she looks in front of her to see a book that she needs for class and reaches for it.

"A penny for your thoughts Ms. Granger?"

The voice startles Hermione and causes the brunette to drop the book in her head, making a loud thud noise as it hit the ground. The sound echoes through the library and Hermione hears someone nearby make a "shh" noise.

"Wow I presume you really were up in the clouds then no?"

Hermione chuckles and picks up the book. "Well," She turns to the side to see Gabrielle standing a few feet away from her with a large grin on her face. "I suppose, not really- well," She pauses. "You snuck up on me so of course I wouldn't have noticed you anyway Gabrielle,"

The little veela giggles in amusement and shakes her head. "It would have been no fun," she says and takes a couple of steps towards the older girl. "Hey Hermione, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Huh? Uh sure, go ahead, ask anything," Hermione says with a enthusiastic smile.

"By any chance, are you going out with anyone right now? I mean dating, like a boyfriend," _Or girlfriend. _"Or something,"

"D-dating? Oh-no, no, I'm not dating," Hermione responds with a shake of her head, clearing her throat afterwards.

"Oh really?" _That's exactly what I hoped to hear, wonderful._

"Is it that surprising?" Hermione asks, continuing to walk down the aisle with Gabrielle next to her.

"A bit," Gabrielle mentally smacks herself. "Well I mean, I wasn't really assuming anything," _That.. Did not come out right. Oh god Fleur's going to kill me._

Hermione, mouth slightly open looks at Gabrielle with a half smile and half expression of confusion. "Um, what?"

"_Oh no, I wish I just threw those words out the window_," Gabrielle murmurs to herself in French and smiles nervously. Reverting back to English, she says, "Okay what I presume is- well _neutral_, I really wasn't thinking at the time that your unattractive or something-" She gulps as Hermione looks at her more confused. "I only asked because I wanted to know your answer, I wasn't thinking anything else, "

"My answer?" She peers over at the other girl to see her blush and she softly giggles. _I guess the Delacour's can be embarrassed. _

"Yes, your answer." she says, this time choosing her words more carefully. "I know of someone very fond of you so," She trails off and walks ahead of Hermione with her hands behind her back. "It's good news,"

"Someone is fond of me? They fancy me?"

Gabrielle nods. "Very much," she says

"Oh really?" Hermione grins. "May I inquire to who it is?"

"You'll find out yourself I think," Gabrielle replies and turns to Hermione. "But may I ask _you_ now, why were you so happy a few seconds ago before I talked to you? You seem very- off in the clouds- not in a bad way though, but it seem like you were…. Thinking about someone," _Fleur perhaps?_

"Well, yeah I-I kind of was," Hermione looks at younger veela for second, heat coming to her cheeks as she remembers that she were thinking about Fleur. _Wait a second, the way she's indicating is saying that I'm in love with-_

_Again, something I wanted to hear, now I just hope it's the right person she's thinking of that matches mine. _"Oh really? Are you love then?"

"L-love?" Hermione nearly chokes on her spit. "T-that's-"

"But your look seems very far off so I just assumed that you might have been," Gabrielle points out with a smirk.

"O-oh, uh, well-" Hermione puts her hands on her hips and looks at Gabrielle questionably. "Are you trying to set me up with one?"

The young blonde giggles. "What gives you the idea?"

"Well there's the thing with you asking me all these questions, that's one," Hermione says with a playful chuckle.

"It's because my little sister always like inquiring about things when she's interested in them,"

A big grin appears on Hermione's face as she quickly snaps around to see Fleur walking up to them, her hips swaying alluringly side to side. The brunette couldn't help but stare at sight of the girl until she realizes what she were doing. Waving out the thoughts like one would try to wave out smoke, Hermione masks her embarrassment with a smile. "Fleur,"

"Hello cheri," Fleur says with a charming smile and she looks over at her sister. "You are not bothering her I presume?"

The little girl grins slyly and shakes her head. "Well I'll be off now since you're here," She turns to Hermione and tilts her head. "It was very good seeing you again Hermione,"

"Same to you," the brunette says

Gabrielle flashes the both of them a smile and walks pass the both of them. But before leaving the two, the little veela stops beside Hermione and says in a low enough voice for Hermione to hear, "Your eyes tell me a lot Ms.Granger, I think you're in love,"

_Wha- _The brunette twists around to see Gabrielle grinning as she continues to walk away. _Wait did she just say- But- _She stares at the other end of the library in shock, wondering over the younger veela's words.

_What did Gabrielle say to her?_ Fleur looks at Hermione to see the girl still off in thought.

" 'ermione?" No answer. " 'ermione?"

_What did she mean by my eyes-_

"Is something wrong 'ermione? "

The brunette feels a hot breath brushing her ear and jumps. She blushes as a couple of students turn to look over at her and pouts as she turns around to see Fleur giggling. "Fleur honestly," Hermione says crossing her arms. "What did you do that for? You scared me,"

"I'm sorry 'ermione," Fleur says, waving her hands. "I couldn't resist,"

Hermione quirks an eyebrow and says with a playful frown, "You couldn't resist?"

"Well it's because you -" Fleur pauses for a second, her mind repeating what Hermione has asked her. A thought appears in the blonde's mind, and a sly smile forms on her face. "Yes, I couldn't, I couldn't resist." she says, biting her lower lip, "Want to know why?"

"Why?-" Hermione takes a small step back as Fleur walks up to her, almost seductive like. The younger girl feel her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest as the blonde stands a feet away from her. She feels heat rushing up to her face as Fleur begins to lean her face toward her, slowly. She holds her breath as Fleur's face is barely two inches from hers and softly exhales in relief as the blonde maneuver her face to the side. A lump forms in her throat as she feels Fleur's lips next to her ear and breath tickling her neck.

"It's because you're irresistible," Fleur murmurs with a grin

The next thing the Hogwarts students in the library heard is a loud exclaim echoing "Fleur!" and a chiming sound of a girl's laughter, follow by the librarian's shush.

A few minutes later, Fleur gazes up from her book and smirks, to see Hermione looking up at her as well but quickly looking back down at her book.

"So what did Gabrielle say to you before I wasn't 'ere?" Fleur asks

Hermione doesn't answer and continue to focus her attention on the book.

"Cheri, I think you are beautiful when you're reading a book but I think I'd enjoy your beauty more if you would look up at me so I can see your brown eyes," A blush appears on Hermione's cheeks and Fleur grins. "So, I 'ope you are still coming tonight to see the stars?"

Hermione stares down at her book for a couple of seconds and sighs, no longer wanting to ignore Fleur any longer. Placing the book down on the table, she looks up at the blonde to see her smiling brightly at her. "W-what?"

_God she's so - beautiful. _"You are talking to me now?" she asks, feigning surprise.

"Well of course," Hermione murmurs and says "I can't ignore you forever,"

Fleur grins. "I'm glad, I would be very lonely if you didn't talk to me,"

Hermione chuckles. "Oh really? But there is a lot of people here too that you can talk to,"

"Well yes, but I enjoy talking to you the most," Fleur points out, flashing her a charming smile. "And in my opinion, it matters more if you stop talking to me then others,"

The brunette couldn't help but secretly grins at this in her head. _For some reason I'm happy to hear her say that. _She looks up to see Fleur staring at the table "I'm still going, by the way, to the star gazing thing," she says and smiles as the older girl gaze up at her. "I wouldn't miss it for anything," She feels heat rising up to her face once more as she notice Fleur staring at her, and coughs into her hand. "So, anyway, how was your classes today? Are you adjusting well here?"

Fleur nods. "Yes, things couldn't be more perfect,"

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's short- I know, (seems like an extra story lol) but I'll try to make it up to you next time, and I'm very sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had exams, and still do exactly for the rest of this week. (I can't wait till the weekend rolls around again!) So I'll be busy for the time being. Anyway I'll try to update as fast as possible, thanks again for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5: Unforgettable Night

**Chapter Five: Unforgettable Night**

_Can't believe I have to sneak out this late._ Hermione quickly glances down at her watch on her wrist displaying the time 11:15 pm. _And if I remember correctly I'm suppose to meet her at 11:30._ Taking in a deep breath, she continues walking deeper into the forest, the shadow easily concealing her so she does not have to use the Invisibility Cloak. Owls quietly watch the brunette under their watchful eyes when she walk pass, hooting as if telling her the coast is clear. The girl notices a small ball of blue light floating nearby and smiles. Walking up to it, the light rises up a feet in the air and floats off, Hermione walking after it quietly. _So this is the "escort" Fleur was talking about._ She chuckles to herself and shakes her head, amused.

_This place…_ Hermione obverses the area around her as she faithfully follow her escort. _This is the same place where Harry and I ran away from Remus when he was a werewolf. _She looks up and sees a clearing with a large frozen pond a few feet away from her. _And that where Harry thought-_

A cold gust sweeps through the area as Hermione takes a step into the clearing and she shivers. Looking up, the brunette's mouth slightly gapes open as she sees Fleur staring up at the crescent moon wearing a white cloak, the sight leaving her breathless. Hair gracefully flying in the air due to the gust and the moonlight illuminating the blonde's hair, Hermione feels her heart beating faster and wishes she had a camera with her. She snaps out of her daze as she notices her friend turning her head.

" Hermione!" the blonde exclaims with a gleaming smile on her face, "What are you doing way over there cheri? Come over here, I don't bite,"

The brunette rolls her eyes and giggles as she walks up to her friend. "I'm pretty sure the reason why I stood over that wasn't because I was worried of that,"

"Oh?" Fleur mischievously grins, causing the brunette to blush. "Would you be if I told you I did?" She giggles as the blush on Hermione's face grows a deeper shade of red and brings out one of her hands. "I'm glad my little escort made sure you did not get lost,"

Hermione nods as the small ball of light floating beside her fly up to Fleur's hand, levitating on her palm. The blonde murmurs something inaudible and the light bursts into smaller pieces like a firework, disappearing after a few seconds. Turning to Hermione, she tilts her head as she notice the younger girl shivering, though unnoticeable if one doesn't observe carefully. "You are cold?" Before Hermione could say a word of protest, she unties the sash of her cloak and slips it off. With a sweet smile, she wraps it around the brunette and aid her in putting her arms through the sleeves. "Warmer?"

She flashes Fleur an appreciative smile and nods. "Yeah, I'm pretty warm now, thanks," she said, and unexpectedly feels a rush of warmth rush through her veins when she tries to breath in fresh air but instead Fleur's scent from the cloak. _Wow, she smells really nice. _

Half dazed, she hears Fleur say, "Good, I wouldn't want you to get cold, especially when I asked you to come out here," The brunette quickly tries pay attention to Fleur and looks up to see the blonde whisper an incantation and the broom at her feet rise up a from the ground.

"Would you like to go for a ride 'ermione?"

"Hm?-Oh yes, of course," The brunette shakes her head happily. "I'd love to,"

Grinning ear to ear, Fleur offers Hermione a hand and helps her on the broom.

" 'old on tight cheri, I don't want you to fall-" The blonde feels her heart jump up her throat and lungs out of breath as Hermione leans forward on her back, her hands gripping her shoulder.

"Sorry, too close?" Hermione asks

"N-no, not at all," she says, biting her lower lip to suppress herself from grinning like a child.

"Oh okay, well I'm ready," Hermione says, a hint of nervousness in her voice and takes in a deep breath. She looks up at Fleur curiously when she notices the movement being made.

Fleur glances over her shoulder at the brunette. "Are you scared 'ermione?"

"Ah," Hermione scratches the side of her cheek embarrassed. "Um, yeah, kind of, never really been on broom to be honest, though I always wanted to,"

_Is there anything in this world more cute and precious then her? _Fleur chuckles and turns to the front. Using both of her hands, she grabs both of Hermione's hands and bring them around to lay on her stomach, the brunette's arms now wrapping around her side. "Then I think this will be a better idea then no?" She grasps both of Hermione's hands with her left and softly gives them a squeeze. "Don't worry I'll make sure I won't go to fast then," Leaning slightly forward, she grips the handle of the broom with her right hand.

Hermione quickly closes her eyes as she feels the broom beginning to ascend higher from the ground. After feeling it halt in movements, she opens up her eyes to see herself up in the sky, and high enough that a cloud is floating pass her. Not wanting to move around to much, she uses her eyes to scan the sky and smiles in delight to see the stars closer then she had before shining brightly like gems.

"Do you like the view?" Fleur asks and chuckles as she feels Hermione laying her head on her back.

"It's beautiful Fleur," The fear of being high up from the ground soon slips out of her mind and she tightens her arms around her friend, snuggling up to her. "It's almost like I could touch them, the stars I mean,"

Fleur grins and turns her head. The crescent moon on her right no longer in her sight as large clouds cover it. _Perfect. _" 'ermione,"

"Hm?"

"I 'ave a treat for you so pay attention,"

_A treat?_ Hermione straights up her posture slightly and squints her eyes to catch a sight of anything in the sky. Almost as if on cue, she sees a red glow streak across the sky in front of her and gasps. "Wha-F-fleur! Did you see that?"

"Yes I saw it cheri," Fleur says and brightly smiles at her. "You'll see another one in a minute,"

"A minute?"

Fleur nods. "Yes, and if I remember correctly that's how fast the rate is. It's called Leonid grazers."

Hermione looks at the blonde in surprise. "This is a meteor shower?"

Fleur nods again. "Um-hm, and tonight it should be the best time to watch it. And in about an 'our you'll see the streaks change white, or bluish white. I 'eard sometimes it turns slightly green."

"Wow-amazing, this is great Fleur!" Hermione exclaims, grinning happily. "So this is why I had to come out here so late, I-" She begins to make incoherent words and shakes her head, half embarrassed as she grins and giggles, shaking her head. "This- Fleur, you're amazing,"

"Hm, there might an argument on that because I believe you're more amazing 'ermione," she says and chuckles when she sees Hermione look away to keep her from seeing her blush.

Content with each other's presence, the two watches the stars and meteors in silence, the broom slowly floating along.

"Hey Fleur?" Hermione says, almost bashfully.

"Hm?"

"You can handle this broom pretty well for flying right?"

"Of course," Fleur replies confidently and gazes over at Hermione over her shoulder. "Why?"

"Mind taking me for a spin?"

Fleur looks at the other girl in astonishment at first but then laughs. "You sure?"

"I couldn't be any more sure,"

Turning back to the front, Fleur grips on the broom handle with both of her hands. "Alright, now you really do have to 'ang on alright?" She feels the grip around her waist tighten and Hermione's head nodding on her back. "Okay," With that, the broom burst off as quick as lightening through the sky, zipping through the clouds and spinning in circles like a roller coaster. Fleur laughs as she hears Hermione laughing cheerfully behind her in excitement.

About thirty minutes later after the exhilarating ride, Hermione watches Fleur in trepidation to see the older girl jump onto a large sturdy tree branch with ease. Spinning around by pivoting with one foot, Fleur spins around and stands before her, completely balanced. She holds out her arms to Hermione and gestures her to jump on the branch.

"Come here cheri," she beckons, and giggles when she sees Hermione's face plaster with fear. "You are safe now, do not worry, I promise I won't let any 'arm come to you," After a few seconds of seeing Hermione decide whether to or not, Fleur quickly grasps one of Hermione's arm and pulls her towards herself. Hermione yelps and closes her eyes. In a swift motion, Fleur spins Hermione around and instantly hugs her from behind and pulls her down as they seat themselves abruptly, yet softly, on the tree branch. "See you are safe,"

Heart beating a mile per second, Hermione opens her eyes and sighs in relief to see herself safely on the tree. Gazing up at the sky, she watches in awe as another meteor, this time bluish white as it streaks the sky. "Hey Fleur-" She cuts off as the blonde embraces her almost lovingly from behind and leans her chin on her right shoulder. After a few seconds of silence, she glances over to her shoulder to see the other girl closing her eyes. "Fleur?"

"I'm a bit cold, I hope you don't mind," Fleur murmurs, her eyes still closed.

_That's right..._ Hermione looks down at herself to remember Fleur lending her the white cloak and smiles gratefully at the other girl. "Sure, no problem. I don't mind," she says warmly and turns her head back to the front.

"Thank you cheri," Fleur says barely over a whisper and inhales. " 'ermione,"

"Hm?"

"Your 'air smells very nice,"

Hermione blushes and fakes a cough into a balled hand. "T-thanks," she mutters, secretly feeling happy due to the comment.

Fleur grins and nods, her body melting as her mind feels drunk off of the sensation of being close to the other girl. _Now I understand why girls always wish for time to stop._ Breaking out of her thoughts, she remembers hearing Hermione starting to say something earlier and asks, "What were you about to say before by the way? I'm sorry I kind of- cut you off,"

"N-no, it's okay," Hermione says with an embarrassed grin. "I just-wanted to say, thanks, for bringing me out here,"

"Anything to make you smile cheri," Fleur said with grins, knowing that Hermione is blushing without opening her eyes. "Tonight has been very enjoyable to me as well,"

Hermione smiles warmly at this and gazes out at the sky, her body beginning to relax. Thinking back upon her day, the brunette laugh mentally in her head at remembering how much she was anticipating tonight, and felt the whole night actually turned out better then she had expected. She feels a small confused yet happy smirk form on her lips as she wonders about what Gabrielle had said to her earlier.

**_"Your eyes tell me a lot Ms.Granger, I think you're in love," _**

_In love? _The image of Ron pops into her head and she mentally shakes her head. _For some reason I don't think it's him._ Closing her eyes to think, she feels her mind drifting off as she comfortably snuggles against Fleur, her head now leading back on the crook of the blonde's neck. Remembering Fleur's presence, the image of the blonde smiling slowly materialize in her head….

Sometime later, Fleur looks down at Hermione to see her soundlessly asleep with a peaceful smile on her face.

_A/N: Wow it's really been a while since I updated- at least in my opinion, I apologize. And thank you so much for all the comments and reviews (feels tears welling up in eyes) Makes me so happy to read them! XD But anyway, hopefully you guys liked this chapter. It doesn't have a lot of Fleur's teasing but I hope that it was still as good with sentimental factors (grins) And this time the length is longer then the last one and - to make up for things I'm definitely going to post up the next chapter by the end of today or tomorrow, so check up on that (smiles) Oh and as a note if anyone one to know about meteor showers this one is called **Leonids**_ _and it pretty much takes place on Nov.17th I picked it because it was the perfect choice for this chapter (grins) if you want to know more about it, just go to wikipedia dot org (but don't spell that exactly as it is lol) and type in meteor showers then go to types of meteor showers_


	6. Chapter 6: A Sight to Behold

**Chapter 6: A Sight to Behold**

The sight Fleur Delacour was greeted to in the morning, is one that she wishes to see every morning for the rest of her life. Laying on her chest is the rare sight of Hermione Granger asleep with a pleasant expression on her face, the sun caressing down her body.

_How I'd love to wake up every morning seeing her face like this. _With a content sigh, Fleur looks down in surprise to see Hermione snuggling up closer to her. _She thinks I'm a pillow?_ With an amused smile, she brushes a lock of hair from Hermione's face and gazes upon her face longer, heart beating hard but steady in her chest. _She's so beautiful._ Eyes on the brunette's lips, she feels an urge to kiss her. Little by little, the distance between their faces diminish.

_What am I doing_? Fleur snaps herself out of her trance and gulps. Barely half an inch from Hermione's face, she pulls away. Sighing softly, she looks out at the window and remembers having to wake up Hermione to get back to her room.

Feeling the warm morning sun on her face, Hermione emit a small groan in the back of throat as she slightly stretches her feet. _I wish someone could just shut those curtains._

" 'ermione,"

_Hm?_

" 'ermione," the voice says again in a warm soothing voice, "Wake up cheri,"

_Who's-_She feels someone place a lingering soft kiss on her forehead, causing her heart to flutter. _Why does that sound like-_ Hermione wearily opens her eyes and gasps to see Fleur laying beside her. "Fleur?" she says half asleep, in a daze. _Is this a dream?_

"Cheri," the other girl said with a bright smile. "It's time to wake up, it is morning already,"

_Morning?_ She lays up in bed groggily, looking side to side, her eyes taking in the features of the room. _Strange._ She looks down to see herself in a large comfortable bed with blue blankets and looks around to see polished wooden drawers and closets, the whole interior making it seem like the inside of a fancy room in a cabin. _Where-_ Hermione turns to the side to see Fleur tilting her head at her, as if wondering what she was thinking.

" 'ermione? Are you okay?" She looks at Hermione in shock to see the other girl reach out and touch her cheek. _Is she still asleep?_

_This -she's real?_ Dread crawls up her spine looks around the room to find out that this is indeed not hers. _Wait a second- what's going on?_ She hears Fleur giggle and turns around to see her sitting up beside her. Hermione's jaw went slack as she notices the other girl wearing nothing more than a white satin dress shirt, the blanket on the bed covering up her the view of her legs. A blush rises up to her cheeks when her eyes gaze up at Fleur's cleavage. _Oh my god- _The brunette quickly turns to the front, her mind racing with millions of questions.

Not wanting to pass up the chance of teasing Hermione, she decides to take advantage of Hermione's daze. "Cheri," Fleur purrs with a large grin and crawls up behind Hermione, leaning forward on the brunette's back. She teasingly runs one of her fingers down the side of Hermione's cheek and whispers seductively, "You really 'ave to get back to your room you know, or else you'll get in trouble,"

Hermione nearly chokes on her spit. "I-where am I?"

"Why, my room of course," Fleur answers her as if any other suggestion was out of the question. With an amused smile, she slips out of the bed and walks over to the closet. Noticing the other girl not making a sound, she turns around to see Hermione staring down at the bed in confusion. " 'ermione? Is something the matter?" she asks, feigning ignorance.

"Uh-" The brunette shakes her head. "Um- Fleur, how-how did I end up here? Last thing I remember-" She pauses, her mind beginning to picture up scenes that causes her face to burn as hot as lava.

_Does she think…_With a gleaming smile, she walks over to younger girl and bends forward to the other girl. " 'ermione, are you thinking up of perverse thoughts?" She muffles a laugh using the back of her hand.

"Uh-um-well,"

_Oh this is just priceless. _The sight of seeing Hermione stuttering and blush only making her want tease her more. "Cheri, are you thinking we slept together?"

Hermione stays silent and stares at the ground, embarrassed.

"Well we did,"

"What?!"

Fleur laughs and shakes her head. "Well we just slept together on the bed," she replies and pokes the tip of her nose. "What were you thinking?" Seeing Hermione blush even more if that were even possible, she chuckles and leans to her ear, "I don't think I would've mind though," With a wink, she dodges a pillow thrown at her and walks over to her closet.

_God she must think I'm a pervert. This is so embarrassing._ Hermione frowns and stares at the bed, hoping that her face will turn back to it's original color soon. _But how did I get here? The last thing I remember is sitting up on the tree with Fleur and.. _She runs a hand through her hair. "Hey Fle-"

The older girl freeze on the spot as Hermione turn over to her to see her half naked, clad only in her undergarments after taking off her dress shirt. "Um-" The blonde couldn't help but laugh as Hermione turn away, her face as red as a tomato. " 'ow was the view?" she jokes.

"S-sorry," Hermione sputters, the image of her friend only in her bra and underwear in her head. She shakes her head frantically and growls as the effort is futile. _What is with me today?_

"I'm dressed now," Fleur replies, now standing in front of Hermione, with a glowing smile. "What is it that you want to say earlier?"

Hermione looks up to see Fleur fully dressed in her light blue uniform and sighs. "You really should've told me you were changing," she murmurs.

"Hm, well I thought when people normally walk to their closet in the morning it might mean they're going to go change,"

"But you could've told me you were anyway,"

"Well we're both girls, I didn't think you'd try to sneak a peek," At this Fleur's body shakes with laughter and she tries to muffle her mouth with her hand. Hermione stares at her speechless, disbelief on her face. She scoffs with a half smile and playfully throws another pillow at Fleur who easily dodges it.

Hermione shakes her head, laughing. "A bit early in the morning to tease don't you think?"

"I don't think any time is too early to 'ave fun with you cheri," She winks at her. "And besides, I'll never grow tired of doing it either,"

_Unbelievable, I don't think I've ever blush this many times in a day. My face feels like a super nova._ She hears Fleur laugh once more. "So how did I get here anyway?" she inquires.

"I kidnapped you and brought you to my room against your will,"

Hermione shot her playfully glare.

Fleur chuckles. "Okay okay, you fell asleep," she says and sees the brunette edging her to continue, "And I wanted to bring you back to your room but I didn't know where it was-exactly, and I 'ad no idea what the password was either to get you there. So, I decided to bring you 'ere to my room, that's about it,"

"Oh, well that makes sense," Hermione says, feeling foolish for not figuring that out already. She rubs her forehead and pauses for a second, remembering that she received a kiss earlier.

"Morning, rise and shine Fleur"

The two quickly looks over at the doorframe to see Gabrielle opening the door, staring at them in shock.

"Oh-wow, um," She coughs into her hand. At a loss of words, Gabrielle shakes her head and flashes them a grin. "I guess you guys had a good night?"

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, it always leaves me smiling to see that you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you guys liked this one as well. As a heads up, I'm posting up another chapter as a treat for you all very soon…(grins)_


	7. Chapter 7: Love in Your Eyes

**Chapter 7: Love in Your Eyes**

"It's not-"

"What you think," Fleur says, finishing her comment, crossing her arms.

"What? I mean I wasn't thinking-"Gabrielle stops for a second and chuckles nervously. "Okay you got me,"

Fleur chuckles and walks over to her coach. "Beside you knew what happened yesterday so don't go teasing her like that,"

_"Because you're the only one allowed to do that?"_ Gabrielle asks in French with a grin. She averts Fleur's glare. _"Kidding, kidding,"_ She laughs and says in English, "What? It's in my blood," She looks over at the brunette. " Sorry Hermione, just wanted to have a bit of fun," she says with a wink. "Well anyway I should go, I'll see you both later, make sure to get to breakfast on time," She waves at the two and takes a step back then closes the door.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Hermione looks over at Fleur and asks, "So how'd she know? About what happened yesterday?"

"I ran into her yesterday night while I was bringing you here," Fleur explains with a grin and picks up the invisibility cloak. "Shall we go?" She pretends to be an escort and opens up the door politely.

The door slightly creaks as the two walk out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Curious to as where they are exactly, Hermione looks around to see a few other wooden doors on both sides of the hall with golden plates and names on them. _Must be the other students._ She gazes up at the ceiling to see a row of glass chandlers.

Turning back to the front, she sees large polish oak double doors. She shields her eyes as Fleur opens them, the morning light bursting through into her view. Taking a few steps forward with her hand covering her eyes, she hears Fleur saying something but misses it. "What did you sa-" She falls forward as her feet touches nothing but thin air. Fleur quickly catches her in her arms and laughs.

"This is why I said 'watch your step' Hermione," she says with a bright smile and uses one of her arms to close the carriage door. "We don't really have steps leading down except that small one on the side to board so we tend to be careful," She helps Hermione to her feet. "Are you okay?" She hands her the cloak.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she says with a nervous chuckle "Especially with you around always catching me," Hermione brushes back her hair with her hand, looking around at the ground. "I really would've had a nasty fall there,"

Fleur laughs and strokes the top of Hermione's head. "Well that only assures you more that when I say 'I'll make sure to catch you if you fall' I will, no?" she teases Hermione, surprised to see the other girl is not blushing.

"You know speaking of which, I just noticed that I fall an awful lot when I'm around you, maybe you're bad luck," Hermione retaliates and sticks out her tongue playfully at her. With a giggle, she walks off leaving a spellbound Fleur standing there for a few seconds speechless. After walking a few feet ahead, the brunette doesn't hear footsteps behind her and turns around to see Fleur still standing next to the carriage. "What's the matter?" she yells.

"I was just escorting you out," Fleur shouts back

Hermione's face drops for a second and her heart falls. Touching the area over her heart, she bites her lower lip and stares at the ground. _I don't know why but- _Not knowing why she does this herself, stares at the other girl in disbelief and retorts back "I thought you said that you'd catch me if I fall?"

Fleur looks at her, a bit taken back and laughs. "Are you saying you're not eligible to walk back by yourself?"

Hermione puts her hands to her hips. "No, I was just saying that I don't think you can keep to your word," she yells, "Because you know, I can trip anytime when I'm walking back so," A bright smile forms on her face as she sees Fleur shaking her head but walks over to her. She flashes a victorious smile as Fleur stands before her.

"Well I should keep to my word now shouldn't I? I can't have you fall a hundreds times before you get to your room," she says and grasps Hermione's left hand. With a smirk, she states "Just as a precaution,"

Hermione playfully frowns and laughs. "You just can't keep your hands off of me,"

Fleur stares at her for a second in shock and laughs. "What's with all these teasing you have coming back at me? Are you still Hermione?"

The brunette giggles and shakes her head. "I'm just learning from the best," The two look at each other as if challenging the other and burst out into laughter.

"Okay okay, fine, I give, I'll admit it," Fleur says and leans forward to Hermione's ear, "I can't keep my hands off of you," She grins and begins to walk off, satisfied with winning the round this time, leaving Hermione speechless and blushing.

_I can never win when I'm with her. _Hermione chuckles and looks around at the scenery, admiring it's beauty.

One by one or in a cluster, leaves begin to blanket the ground, covering the dirt path as a breeze blows pass. Turning to the side, Hermione gasps to see the sun's ray shining on the surface of the lake, causing it to glimmer and sparkle with light. _It's so beautiful out here in the morning._ Bringing back her attention to her companion beside her, she sees her walking silently, admiring the beauty of nature as well. She smiles at this and looks down at their clasps hands. Wanting to experiment, she slips her hand out of Fleur's grasp to notice her body feeling a rush of emptiness and desire of warmth.

"You okay?" She hears Fleur asks and she shakes her head. "Oh, no, it's nothing,"

She takes a hold of the blonde's hand and feels warmth rushing back through her body, her mind content. _That's strange, I always feel this funny warm feeling when I'm with her. Especially if we're touching._ _What's this feeling? It's like- _She pauses for a second and remembers feeling a somewhat familiar feeling but less intense feeling with Ron. Quirking an eyebrow, she decides to probe more about this feeling and gazes upon the ground. Thinking back upon yesterday night, she suddenly remembers Gabrielle's words earlier and purses her lips together in thought.

_She said my eyes told her._ Her mind slowly retracts back to the time of the library. _If she said that, that technically means that she can tell I like someone because I saw them._ She blinks._ Fleur._ Thankful that the other girl is in her own thoughts, she glances up at her. _She's saying I'm in love with Fleur? _She quickly turns away as Fleur glances over at her.

"Something on my face?"

Hermione shakes her head. "N-no,"

Arriving in the courtyard, the two walk down the stone path through the school to the staircase leading up to the Gryffindor House.

"Thanks for walking me back Fleur," Hermione says appreciatively.

"Anything for you cheri," the older girl says. She begins to take a step forward but hesitates, trying to resist the temptation of giving Hermione a kiss before she leaves.

_Fleur?_ Hermione gazes up at Fleur to see a hint of inner conflict in her eyes. But before being able to ask, Fleur turns away.

"Well then, I'll see you later," Quickly turning away before she does anything she'll regret, she waves a hand to Hermione to gesture to her go to her room and walks down the staircase.

"Later," Hermione murmurs, knowing that the other girl couldn't hear her. She turns around and enters her room.

A few minutes later breakfast starts in the Great Hall and students begin to pack the hall ways bustling about, talking to their friends. Others on the other hand rush towards the Great Hall in excitement to get their meal for the morning. Meanwhile on the other hand, Hermione walks down the staircase to breakfast, sighing in relief that no one had noticed her absence yesterday.

"Hey Hermione!"

She turns around to see Ginny rushing up to her with a large smile on her face. "Hey Ginny," she says "What're so excited about?"

"They're announcing the champions today, aren't you excited?"

"Huh?" _I completely forgot._ "It's really today?" she asks.

"Yes of course it's today," Ginny says, with a grin and begins walking with Hermione. "I'm surprised you of all people forgot,"

"Why's that?"

"Well you're always up to date about practically everything, especially something major like this," Ginny states

The loud commotion of a mix of students talking and eating flows through Hermione's ears as she enters the Great Hall. She steals a glance over at the Ravenclaw's table and doesn't see Fleur. _She's not here?_

"Hey 'Mione," Harry says with a large grin as the brunette sits down.

"Hey Harry," she says and turns over to Ron to see himself busy stuffing his mouth with food, "Morning Ron," She frowns in distaste and hears him say a muffled hello. Suddenly the thought of her feelings to Ron comes back to mind and she looks back at him. She calmly places her hand on her chest and notices her body reacting normally. No rapid heart beats or flutters. No knots in stomach or butterflies. _I.. don't feel anything._

"So Hermione, how have you been doing?" Ginny asks, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Hermione quirks a brow. "Um, well fine, why do you ask?" She laughs as Ginny continues to smile at her. "What?"

The red haired girl chuckles. "So how was yesterday? I heard you needed the -" She lowers her voice and whispers, "Invisibility Cloak,"

Hermione puts down her fork and looks at her quizzically.

Ginny looks at her in disbelief and laughs. "Um, Earth to Hermione, don't you remember something? I'm going out with Harry, we tell each other everything,"

"Oh-gosh, that's right," Hermione slightly grins. "Sorry, I can't believe I forgot,"

"It's okay, I forgive you," Ginny says and pats Hermione's arm. "Just tell me what's been happening with you lately and I'll call it even. You know I hardly got the chance to talk to you these days,"

Hermione guiltily bites the bottom of her lip. "That is true huh?" She sees her friend nod. "Well, things have been f-"

Ginny frowns. "Hermione, I'm sure you noticed that you've been hanging out with Fleur an awful lot lately-" She stops as she notices the students interacting start to cease, all of them growing to a soft hush. Glancing up at the front, the students watch in anticipation as Dumbledore stands before them. Not wanting to let Hermione off the hook, she quickly murmurs a "We'll talk later".

Hermione rolls her eyes at her friend's determination and grins.

After announcing the Durmstrang champion, Hermione straightens up her posture in anticipation as Dumbledore grabs another burnt parchment.

"Beauxbaton's champion is," He glances down at the paper in hand. "Fleur Delacour!"

Resisting the urge to jump up, she claps enthusiastically as Fleur rises up from her seat with a gleaming smile. The entire Great Hall burst out into an applauses. Before taking one step, Fleur turns around and beams Hermione a winning smile and walks off toward the back.

"Was it just me did you guys just had a moment?" Ginny teases.

"Ginny!" she exclaims, keeping her voice low to a minimum due to Dumbledore beginning to announce the next champion. "We'll talk later okay?"

"Cedric Diggory!"

"Oh come on Hermione, admit it, you guys did just have a moment," Ginny whispers, lightly pushing Hermione's arm. Seeing Hermione ignoring her by having her attention up to the front, she crawls up closer to Hermione and whispers "You're in lo"

"Harry Potter!!"

Both girl's eyes shot open wide in surprise and turns over to Harry.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! Did you guys enjoy the chapter? (laugh) It's a really fast update but I really hope it hadn't rushed or anything. Thanks again for your reviews, it makes me so happy to read them! And as you can tell, the story is starting to pick up the pace with Hermione noticing her feelings (grin), the tournament coming up(which I have to say, I tweaked with some of my ideas) as well as progressing relationship with Fleur. Anyway, hoped you like it, and I'll try to update ASAP. Oh- and before I forget, would anyone like to be my beta? _


	8. Chapter 8: Courage of the Heart

_A/N: Though I know my comments are usually at the bottom, I think putting it up here right now for you to read is the best choice because I think you'll kill me if I break the news that "I won't be able to update as fast(maybe taking about a couple of weeks to)because I'm now very busy with school work now." will make you want to fling daggers at me after reading this chapter. (nervous laugh and clears throat) So yeah, I wanted to give you all a heads up on this. And I have to say I'm really sorry for this!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Courage of the Heart**

Pacing back and forth in the woods, the brunette gazes down to the ground as Harry practices an offensive spell. It has been about two weeks since the announcing of the champions and Hermione has spent the whole time helping out Harry with his preparation for the First Task in the woods.

_I wonder how's Fleur doing? _Hermione nibbles on the nail of her thumb and leans her back on a tree.

_-One week ago at the library-_

**" 'ermione,"**

_**The young Gryffindor quickly turns around and grins happily at Fleur. "Fleur!-" She stops as she notices the girl's grim expression. "What's the matter?"**_

_**"I'm-I'm not going to be able to talk to you anymore," Fleur mutters **_

_**"What?"**_

_**"No no, it's not because I don't want to talk to you. It's just," the blonde scratches the back of her head. "I will be busy with having to prepare for the tournament so.. I will not be able to talk to you during my free time anymore. At least not anytime soon,"**_

_-End of Flashback-_

_She was really being serious. I haven't even seen her the hallways during breaks. _She sighs. _What's with me lately? I can't even walk down the hall or pay attention in class anymore without my mind wondering off about her. _She cups her forehead with her hand.

"Hey Mione," Harry calls out, panting.

"Hm? Yeah Harry?"

"You okay?" he asks, catching his breath. Taking in a gulp of air, he sits down on the ground. "You seem really tired lately, and you tend to fall out of it. I really do appreciate you helping me out, I really am, but I don't want you stressing yourself out over this."

Hermione flashes him a grateful smile but shakes her head. "Harry, it's fine. I'd rather be this way then regret it later when your injured or," She trails off. "Anyway I just can't relax knowing that you're going into that tournament. I'm fine, really."

He stares at her for a second, his eyes tracing her face for any signs and sighs. "I'm still worried about you,"

"How about I take you out? Help you relax?" a voice interrupts from behind them.

"Ginny," Harry quickly gets up to his feet and receives a small kiss on his cheek from his girlfriend. "That's a great idea, you guys should go hang out,"

The red haired girl nods in agreement. "How about it Hermione? Taking a break for one day won't be so bad, and it's the weekend."

Hermione weakly looks at Ginny and Harry. Not knowing she won't be able to refuse, she agrees.

A few minutes later after dressing up, Hermione sits down in a chair at a table outside of Madam Puddifoot's while Ginny sits opposite of her.

With a cup of tea in hand, Hermione takes a small sip of her hot drink and savors the heat radiating from it.

"So, what's on your mind?" Ginny asks, leaning both of her elbows on the edge of the circular table. "Love sick?"

Hermione chuckles. "What's making you think that?"

"Constant sighs and distant looks," she answers with a grin, "I think all of those signs point to love sickness,"

Hermione frowns. "Really?"

"I'm pretty sure, there's nothing else I can name it. Besides, I've never seen you look this way before."

Hermione stares down at her drink. "I guess I am, huh?"

"Pretty undeniable," her friend replies. "But with the way you said it.. You didn't know?"

Hermione bites her lower lip. "Well, I wasn't sure at first,"

"Hm, does this have to deal with a saying 'distance makes the heart grow fonder'?"

Hermione gloomily chuckles. "I suppose so,"

"Hm, I see" _I guess I should go ahead and tell her… _Deciding not to stay on the sidelines any longer and feigning ignorance, Ginny calmly asks, "Hermione, you're in love with Fleur right?"

Hermione feels her heat beat stop for a second and looks up at Ginny. _She knows?_

"What? It's her isn't it?"

"Uh-"

"Now now Hermione, don't go through the whole denial phase. I think you should know pretty well how you feel. I mean come on, it's pretty obvious to me you like her." she says, "I knew the second you started talking to her. Right after you met her in Paris,"

Hermione looks at Ginny with her mouth gaping. "W-what?"

Her friend laughs. "Well because whenever you started talking about her, your face just brighten up and you smile a lot," she says, "You're even more enthusiastic then when you're mad at Ron," She laughs as Hermione begins to blush.

"Oh, wow, really?" Hermione asks and sees Ginny nod. She quirks a brow and chuckles. "So much for the denial phase huh?" she says sarcastically.

Ginny shakes her head and grins at her. "Yeah, pretty much," she replies and see Hermione take another sip of her coffee. "So now that we're on the subject about Fleur, can I ask you of something?"

"Um, what is it?" Hermione asks, feeling a bit nervous.

"Well… you see, ever since you met Fleur, I haven't really been around to hear you …talk about her.."

"You pretty much want to know what happened between me and her right?" Hermione says, knowing what her friend was aiming for and laughs as Ginny nervously smiles at her.

"Yeah pretty much," Ginny says

Hermione laughs, nodding her head. Her eyes slightly saddens as she remembers not being able to see Fleur for the past two weeks. Shaking out of her thoughts, she says, "I guess telling you right now is better than any other time," Taking in a deep breath, Hermione begins to tell her all of the events that had happened with Fleur up to now.

By the time she finishes reminiscing, the two begin to head back toward Hogwarts, walking down a dirt path leading to their school.

With a slight breeze passing by, Ginny shivers and sticks her hands in her side coat pockets. "Wow, so all that happened huh?"

Hermione slightly nods and laughs when she notices her friend smiling ear to ear. "What?"

"Y'know, Hermione, I have to say I love you very much,"

The brunette gives her a "And?" look.

"And well, as much as I love you, I honestly have to tell you I don't think I'll ever give you a romantic ride on my broom stick to watch the stars late at night with meteors and-"

Hermione hears the other girl snort to stop herself from laughing and playfully grabs up a handful of leaves from the ground and throws it at her. "Honestly," Blushing, she gives out a huff and shot her benign glare.

"What? I'm sorry I'm sorry, it's just- so- I mean come on Hermione. That's by far one of the most romantic things I've heard anybody have done for anyone. And for her to do that for you- it's just, wow," Ginny giggles as she see Hermione turning her head away. With an amused grin, she walks for a couple of seconds and says, "You know what Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"I really like Fleur. She seems like a really cool person." Ginny expresses, "I'm glad you fell for her. In fact, I'd rather prefer you ending up with her then Ron." She laughs as Hermione throws her a surprised look. "What? I'm just saying. Besides, if you end up with her I really wouldn't have to worry about her treating you wrongly. Ron on the other hand always pisses you off doesn't he?"

Without hesitation she nods.

Ginny laughs. "See? I told you," she exclaims, and smirks.

Hermione rolls her eyes jokingly. "You're talking as if the two of us becoming a couple is a sure thing,"

Ginny chuckles and glances over at Hermione and then back at the dirt path. Though she has a grin on her face at first, her expression soon turns solemn as she looks at Hermione. "It's because I'm pretty sure you both share mutual feelings," she answers, wanting to show Hermione that she indeed think things through seriously but then cracks into a grin.

Hermione looks at her friend for a second, impressed at her, and yelps as she walks into someone. Apologizing, she glances up to see Viktor looking down at her.

"Hermione," he says, his face for the first time displaying an expression of nervousness.

Feeling as if she should leave, Ginny pats Hermione on the shoulder and gestures that she'll wait for her up ahead. Nodding, Hermione turns back to Viktor as he stands in front of her with a slight smile.

"Hermione, I know we haven't talked a lot and this seems sudden but.. Would you," He takes in a deep breath. "Like to go out with me… sometime?"

Ginny overhears Viktor's last question and crosses her arms as she walks further away from the hearing range. _Oh wow, that sure put a twist to things. _She passes a figure standing nearby gazing over to Hermione's direction and looks over at them. Her jaw slacks when she comes to realize who it is. Before she can utter a word, the figure walks away leaving her speechless. A couple of seconds later, Hermione walks up to her.

"Ginny? Ready to go?"

The red head quickly snaps out of her thoughts and smiles cheerfully at Hermione. "Yeah," Ginny nervously chuckles and begins to walk off with Hermione next to her, but this time in silence.

"Hey Ginny,"

"Hm?"

"How come you're not asking me what happened with Viktor?"

Ginny laughs. "Well, because I figured with how gung ho you're with Fleur you'll turn him down,"

Hermione blushes at this and clears her throat.

"Hey Hermione,"

"Hm?"

"I think.. You should tell Fleur how you feel about her… when you see her,"

Hermione stops in her tracks and stares at Ginny with confusion. "What?"

Ginny continues walking a few more steps and halts. Looking over her shoulder at the other girl, she says "In my view, Fleur's signs of liking you are way more obvious than your signs. And I was only able to know you liked her because I've been your friend for so long. Of course I'd notice," She softly laughs but turns away. "But I don't think she will,"

Later that night with a full moon hovering in the sky, Hermione lays in bed awake, the thought of sleeping far off in her mind. Her mind continuously zips back to the conversation she had with Ginny when walking back to Hogwarts. _I wouldn't blame her for not knowing either. I don't think I even gave her any signs. I didn't even know how much I liked her till.. _She frowns. _Till now.. _She sighs. _And then even if I did show signs- with all the teasing I've been receiving from Fleur my signs are little to nothing. _She takes a glance around the room and sees that her other room mates are asleep. A blue gleam seen from the corner of her eye catches her attention and she looks down to see the necklace Fleur had given her in Paris hanging from her neck. She smiles to herself. _Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever taken it off._ She softly chuckles.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon, she decides to go take a walk. Quietly, she slips off the bed and dresses up in warmer attire. A thought slips to her head as she remembers the invisibility cloak. _What if she's at the place? From last time? _Taking the invisibility cloak in her closet, she wraps it around her figure to keep herself from being seen and goes out the room.

Out in the hallway, Hermione holds her breath as Professor Snape passes her and walks around the corner. With a sigh of relief, she tiptoes down the hallway and out to the courtyard. Outside, the cold night air hits her body in a wave and causes her to shiver. The brunette makes her way pass a few trees towards the woods. _If I remember correctly this should be the right way._ Bustling through a thick part of the area and moving branches over to the side, Hermione smiles widely as she spots the clearing up ahead. Taking a few more steps forward, she freezes when her eyes catches sight of blonde hair and figure standing in the middle of the clearing gazing up at the moon, their back facing her. Spontaneously she begins to break out into a dash, ducking pass branches and moving some out of the way with her hands.

The exclamation of Fleur's name echoes through the clearing and up to the sky.

Blood rushing fast in her veins, Hermione leaps forward and tackles the older girl from behind, her arms tightly wrapping around her waist as if to make sure she was not to leave. "Fleur," she murmurs, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I can't believe it, you're here,"

A brief wind causes the tree leaves to rustle.

" 'ermione? Is that you?"

The brunette nods happily against Fleur's back.

"I'm 'oping that this is not a dream," the other girl murmurs.

"I hope it isn't either," Hermione replies, lightly chuckling. She senses the other girl beginning to move so she slip her arms away. "Fle-" The brunette stops mid-sentence and gasps as the other girl passionately embrace her with her face burying itself in the crook of her neck. The desire of warmth her body had longed for now returns surging back throughout her body, rejuvenating her. Hermione shuts her eyes and relishes the feeling. In a mind of total bliss, she barely notices the older girl saying something and misses it.

"Sorry Fleur, what did you say? I couldn't hear you," she says with nervous yet light hearted chuckle.

To her disappointment, Fleur takes a step back and breaks the embrace.

"I said that 'I missed you'," Fleur repeats with a weak smile. " 'ow 'ave you been doing these days? It feels like forever,"

Feeling overwhelmingly happy that she hears Fleur saying that she misses her, she begins to stutter, "Oh-uh-I" She chuckles. "W-well, I suppose,"

"You… suppose?" Fleur quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh-I-it's just that I've been spending my time helping Harry lately for the tournament, that's all. Oh- but because I wanted to though, I'm worried for him," she says and quickly adds with a smile, "And you? How have you been? Are you okay? Well?"

Fleur giggles and strokes Hermione's cheek. "It feels like it's been forever since I last saw your beautiful smile," She smirks as she feels Hermione's face beginning to heat up. Taking her hand back, she adds, "But I've been … fine as well, I suppose. I've learnt much over these two weeks." She grins. "I think I'll be sure to impress you during the tournament."

Hermione shakes her head and cheerfully laughs, not knowing what to say in return.

After a cease of laughter, she senses Fleur's eyes on her and gazes up at her to see Fleur's eyes showing a small glint of some kind of emotion she couldn't quite place her finger on.

" 'ey 'ermione,"

"Hm?"

"Do you go out with Viktor?"

Hermione scoffs. "Me and Viktor? N-no," Hermione quickly shake her head at this. "N-no," she exclaims, her face scrunching up with confusion. "Of course not, Fleur, absolutely not. W-why'd.. why would you think that?" She observes Fleur's face and finds it unreadable, expressionless. "Fleur-"

"I…saw you today," Fleur murmurs, and then inhales. "In the woods, with Viktor,"

Hermione stares at the other girl in disbelief and scowls. "Wh-what?" she stutters. "You saw me?- And him?" Quickly searching through her mind about today she remembers bumping into Viktor. "No, no, Fleur, you got it wrong. He asked me out to go on a date," She looks up at Fleur to see her eyes edging her to continue. "I declined, I said no," she says firmly.

"Why?" Fleur finds herself ask out loud but barely louder than a whisper.

Shifting her feet, Hermione says "Because-" She stops as she remembers Ginny's words. Nervous, Hermione glances at the ground for a second as her mind fights over the decision whether to confess or not.

"Because?" Fleur asks

"Because I don't like him," She mentally smacks herself in the forehead.

"I see," Fleur says, half in relief but the other half in disappointment as she hoped the answer was something else. _So I guess.. I really might be one sided._ Eyes traveling downward, she notices Hermione balling up her hands and worriedly asks "Hermione? What is wro-"

"That's not all," Hermione exclaims out in rush and grits her teeth. "It's because-" Her mind suddenly goes in a whirl as her mind quickly zip through her conversation with Ginny. As if popping up in a shutter like fashion or movie snippets, she hears Ginny say:

**_"I don't think I'll ever give you a romantic ride on my broom stick to watch the stars late at night with meteors - I'm glad you fell for her. In fact, I'd rather prefer you ending up with her then Ron - It's because I'm pretty sure you both share mutual feelings."_**

Her thoughts go to a halt as the last sentence comes to her. "**_I was only able to know you liked her because I've been your friend for so long. Of course I'd notice." She pauses. "But I don't think she will,"_**

Fleur feels her stomach go in a knot and her heart cringing as she awaits for Hermione to continue.

"It's because.. I'm in love," Hermione finally says. With a smile, she faintly adds "With you Fleur,"

Fleur stares at Hermione in shock, wondering if she heard correctly as she vaguely catches the last part.

Summoning up the courage she has, Hermione quells away the nervousness in her stomach and looks up at Fleur. _It's now or never…_

Fleur's eyes widen in surprise as Hermione stare at her with great determination.

"Fleur, I love you,"

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and that hopefully it didn't seem rushed . I have stayed up for long hours revising this as I wanted to treat you all to a long chapter for everything you've done for me (smiles) I have been truly touched by all of the reviews, thank so much for them! As usual it makes my day, and it really makes me happy to write. I will still try my best to do what I can to update for you as soon as possible (bows) _


	9. Chapter 9: Snowy Night in a Winter Dream

_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter! I own nothing **_

_**Note: In this story I changed Gabrielle's age to be at least Hermione's age because- well- I mean I can't seem to picture her any younger. (crosses arms)**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Snowy Night in a Winter Dream**

The blanket of clouds in the sky covers the light emitting from the moon as Hermione stands in front of Fleur waiting for the other girl to say something. After a few seconds of silence, Hermione nervously laughs with her eyes on the ground and her hands balling up into fists. _Please don't tell me I'm wrong._ "I um-" She clamps her mouth together for a second. "Um, I know this is-" _I wish I could just run away right now. _She clears her throat._ I can't even move my feet._ "Stupid, to uh- ask this- or say this, but-I'm really hoping to hear… an answer?" She holds her breath as she doesn't hear Fleur move or say anything_. Was Ginny wrong? Was I wrong? _"I mean, if you don't feel the same way then- I can understand, just-"She gazes down at the ground and feels her body unconsciously take a step back.

Her heart skips a beat as she feels Fleur grasp one of her hands as if to stop her from running.

"I love you too 'ermione Granger,"

Hermione gazes up at Fleur to see the other girl smiling softly at her.

"With all my 'eart," Fleur replies, "More than anyone I 'ave ever loved in my whole life."

Hermione breaks out into a hysterical smile, still at disbelief. "W-what?"

Fleur chuckles and nods her head. "You stole my 'eart the moment I saw you cheri,"

She feels relief wash down her body. Feeling an undeniable feeling of happiness rushing up to her chest, Hermione lunges towards Fleur and embraces her tightly. "Fleur!" she exclaims, not knowing what else to say, as millions of thoughts rush through her head.

Fleur looks down at Hermione in surprise and with a smug smile, wraps her arms around Hermione. Taking in a deep breath, she inwardly sighs as she inhales Hermione's scent.

Silence fills the area and the two continue to stand there, comfortable in each other's arms while taking in the moment. Hermione smiles to herself and feels her heart soaring in her chest as a soothing warmth overwhelms her. _Now I understand why all the girls in the muggle movies wish that time would stop._ She suppresses a chuckle and looks up at girlfriend to see her staring up at the sky. "Something wrong?"

"It's snowing," she hears Fleur say and gazes up in astonishment to see snow flakes falling down gently from the night sky. "You're right, it is. It looks so beautiful," She murmurs, in awe of the sight.

"It's a bit sad though," She smirks as Hermione looks up at her. "I don't think I'll 'ave the chance to notice because my eyes are drawn to something more attractive," Fleur says staring down at the younger woman in her arms.

Hermione giggles and shyly smiles as she turns her attention back up to the sky.

Fleur smugly grins and continues to gaze upon her new girlfriend. _I can't believe this is all real and that it is not a dream._ Slowly, her eyes scan down from the top of Hermione's hair and down to her face. _She's so beautiful. _Suddenly she notices a small blue glint from the corner of her eye and looks down at the brunette's neck. _The necklace. _A large grin surfaces and she gazes back up at Hermione to see the other girl blushing from her staring.

Hermione fakes a cough and looks back at Fleur. "Is there something on my face?"

Fleur giggles and shakes her head. "Is it wrong for me to admire your beauty cheri?" She grins as Hermione looks away bashfully.

"No," she murmurs and looks over to the pond.

Fleur nuzzles her nose into Hermione's cheek, causing the other girl to giggle. " 'ermione," she says and steals a glance over to where the younger girl is looking.

"Hm?"

" 'ave ever gone ice skating before?"

Hermione quirks an eyebrow and looks up at her curiously. She nods. "Yeah, yeah I have. A long time ago though, when I was a child," She grins. "Why?"

Biting her lower lip mischievously, Fleur slips one of her hands into Hermione's, and guides her toward the water. "Would you like to go ice skating with me?"

Hermione chuckles and nods her head, not knowing what Fleur is trying to indicate as she doesn't remember any ice rinks located nearby. "Sure, why not?" she says suspiciously and looks up at Fleur curiously to see the other girl pull out her wand.

Murmuring a spell under her breath, Fleur points her wand to the pond and makes a circular motion. Gradually a small yet tall pillar of water rises up from the pond and Fleur waves her wand to the side causing the stream to head toward Hermione. The brunette gasps as the water circles around her feet and then has to grab the older witch for support as a blade is sprouting out the bottom of her shoe. She begins to slip and slide as she hears the crackle of ice and the water underneath her newly formed ice-skates begins to crystallize.

"Oh my god," Hermione glances back up at Fleur to see her perform another spell. Astonished at the blonde's knowledge of magic, she watches in amazement as she conjures another spell causing the snow floating down from the sky to be attracted toward the pond as if by a magnet. In an instant the pond freezes over, forming a miniature ice rink.

Fleur grins as she turns to Hermione to see her staring at her with her mouth slightly gaping. "You like?" the older witch muses grinning cheekily at the brunette.

"Y-your-this-" She scoffs in amazement. "You're amazing Fleur!" Hermione exclaims with wide eyes, "I can't believe you just did that! H-how?"

She shrugs and with a wink, replies, "My teacher said I had a gift with the element of water," Taking both of Hermione's hands in her own, she guides the younger girl onto the pond.

At first in fear of falling out of balance, Hermione tightly holds onto Fleur's hands and slightly bends her knees as she slides onto the ice. "I really haven't skated in a long time so-" She gulps. "I think you have to kind of- um- guide me, till I get the hang of it,"

"Do not worry, I will 'elp you," Fleur says while she gently skates backwards while pulling her along with her. She chuckles as she feels Hermione tighten her grip more when she struggles to keep her balance. Later, little by little, Fleur unnoticeably picks up the pace of their skating as she notices Hermione beginning to get the hang of it. A couple of minutes later, she lets go of one hand and skates beside Hermione. "How is it? Getting the hang of it?"

Hermione grins. "Actually, I think I am," She slips her other hand out of Fleur's grasp and takes a few glides ahead of her.

"Are you sure you should-" Fleur begins to say and looks in surprise as Hermione spins around and skates backwards.

"Should?" Hermione asks.

"Skate backwards…" Fleur murmurs and lightheartedly glares at Hermione. "How good were at ice skating when you were a child?"

A wide grin appears on Hermione's face. "Care to find out?" She twists around.

"Oh?" Fleur smirks. "Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe…" Hermione teases, and takes a quick glance over her shoulder at Fleur. "Try to catch me."

Fleur finds herself speechless as the brunette throws her a wink. In an instant she dashes off and Fleur immediately rushes after her.

"So how long have you been wearing that?" Fleur asks, after managing to catch Hermione fifteen minutes later. Leaning her back against the tree, she gazes down at Hermione who lays her head timidly on her shoulder.

"Wearing what?" Hermione asks, her eyes finding something on the ground interesting as she feels Fleur's eyes on her.

Fleur smirks. "The necklace," she replies, "The one that I gave you,"

Hermione bashfully chuckles and grazes the surface of the necklace with her fingers. "Oh-uh-" She softly bites her lower lip. "A long time I guess. Ever since France. I never took it off actually…"

The blonde gazes down at her in shock. "Never?"

Hermione purses her lips together and meekly nods. "The thought never occurred to me," she says and quickly adds "To take it off I mean," She stares down at the ground and feels heat radiating from her face. "Do… You want it back?" Hermione stares down at the ground and doesn't hear Fleur answer. "Fleur?" She glances up at Fleur to see the older girl staring down at her with glazed eyes.

_She never took it off?_ "No, keep it," she murmurs, still half in a daze. "I'd like you to," Her gaze softens as she stares deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"Are you sure? You told me to give it back when-"

Fleur shakes her head. "No, it's alright, I want you to have it," she says with a warm smile. Noticing a strand of hair in Hermione's face, she brushes it behind the girl's ear and freezes when Hermione's brown eyes gaze up into hers.

Suddenly it feels like someone's turned off the sound around them. The only sounds they can hear is the loud thumping of their hearts against their chests and each other's soft breathing. In every second that passes they feel every thought and restraint slipping out of their minds as they slowly lean closer toward each other. The distance between their lips slowly decreasing.

_Fleur. _Hermione shuts her eyes as she feels soft lips pressing against her own and a blaze of fire ignites in the pit of her stomach spreading throughout her body from the contact. Senses soon slip away and an overwhelming warmth engulfs her as she closes her eyes and reciprocates, kissing Fleur back. Any traces off thought have disappeared to the back of her mind as waves of euphoria wash over her body. A few minutes later, she looks at the other girl with heavy lidded eyes as Fleur gently bite her lower lip before pulling away. Sighing with contentment, Hermione hugs Fleur and leans her head on her chest, admiring the snow peacefully while wishing the night would never end.

The next day outside of Hogwarts, giggles and laughter echo throughout the grounds as students watch Hermione and the rest of the group indulge themselves in a snow ball fight. Quickly dodging out from a mound of snow, Hermione flings a fast snow ball into Ron's face and laughs when Ron growls at her. Not one that enjoys being beaten by girls, Ron quickly takes a snowball into his hand and throws one back at Hermione, who dodges it by ducking. Now unarmed with no snowballs in their hands, the two retreat back to their bases, Hermione's a mound of snow, and Ron the base of large tree.

"Come on Harry, make 'em faster!" she hears Ron exclaim and shakes her head at this as she turns to her comrade Ginny.

"So how're you holding out?" Hermione asks Ginny.

"You know you seem awfully happy today," Ginny points out as she quickly makes more snow balls. "I'll ask you about that later." With a grin, she quickly turns around and gets up to her feet. She flings a snowball then ducks back down. "But as for your question, we're kind of losing," She emphasizes this by pointing at her soaked clock. "Harry's been able to hit me with at least twenty snow balls," she says, then grins evilly and adds "But I've been able to get in couple of good shots,"

"Really?" Hermione asks.

Ginny nods. "I think I hit him with about five of these to his face, I hope I didn't break his glasses,"

"You didn't!" Harry exclaims with embarrassment, overhearing their conversation.

Both girls steal a glance at each other and laugh. Now holding about five snowballs in their arm, the girls rushes out from their cover at the same time the boys do. Dodging about four of Ron's snowballs because he was too frantic to throw them at her, Hermione swiftly throws her snowballs but in vain as Ron hid behind a boulder.

_Oh no-_ Hermione looks over her shoulder and notices that she is a few feet from her base. _Not good, not good. _She clenches her teeth together as she hears Ron laughing evilly from behind her.

"Ho-ho, I suppose you got no where to go now huh?" Ron maliciously grins and taunts, "Well, if you'd like, I'll let you run back to your base instead of dooming you now by hitting you while you're still on the ground,"

Hermione glares at him and scoffs as a snowball hits Ron's face. "Thanks Ginny!" she shouts and immediately retreats back to the mound.

"Watch out!" Ginny cries.

Hermione unconsciously begins to turn around and yelps as someone pulls her to the side, helping her dodge the snowball.

"You are so full of energy this morning cheri,"

Automatically Hermione's ears perk up as she recognizes the voice. A bright smile immediately breaks her lips as she looks up to see Fleur grinning down at her. "Fleur!" she exclaims and slightly chuckles as she hears an astonished Ron exclaim her name as well from behind. "This is great timing, would you like to join us?"

The blonde lightly taps the tip of her nose. "I would love to," she says with a grin and looks over at Ginny who is smiling at the sight of them. "Good morning Ginny,"

"Morning to you too Fleur," Ginny says with a smile but quirks an eyebrow. "I'm presuming something but…"

Hermione blushes and Fleur giggles.

"It is what you think," she says, and wraps her arms around Hermione while turning herself to look over at Ron and Harry. "I presume you men are winning?"

Harry slaps a love struck Ron on the arm and nods.

"Hm," Fleur smirks. Still keeping in contact with Hermione while holding onto one of her hands, she bends down to round up a snow ball. Stealing a glance at a brightly gleaming Hermione, she casts the snowball towards Harry and Ron.

The boys hear a loud plop of the snowball hitting against something over their head, missing them by a few feet.

Ron looks at the girls in confusion for a second then turns to Harry. "Isn't she suppose to be-" Suddenly a landslide of snow falls from the large tree branches hovering above them and buries the two boys in a large pile of snow.

"Good?" Harry finishes spitting out snow. "Yeah, she is."

After excusing themselves to go dry off, Hermione snaps around to Fleur and giggles. "I have to admit, you did a good job Fleur, I never would've thought to do that,"

Fleur winks at her. "I've been working on tactics," she says with a grin. "To keep my mind sharp," She softly takes Hermione's hands into her own. "After all, the First Task is today,"

Hermione stares at Fleur in shock. "Wh-what? Today?!"

Fleur nods and chuckles. "Oui, today," she says, "You don't remember?"

"I… er-" Hermione guiltily frowns and nods. "I'm so sorry, usually I always remember, I guess it's because of-" She blushes as events from last night flash in her mind. _But then that means-_ "Oh god, that meant you stayed up really late when you should have been sleeping!"

Fleur grins and winks at her. "I'm fine cheri, I wouldn't have had yesterday go any other way," she says, "I'd pick you over sleep anytime,"

Before being able to make a comment, Hermione notices a couple walking towards them over Fleur's shoulder. Squinting, to make them out, her eyes widen as she stares in shock as Viktor and Gabrielle walk towards them, hand in hand. "F-Fleur, isn't that-"

Fleur quirks an eyebrow and turns around to see her sister with Viktor stopping to stand in front of her. "Gabrielle?"

"Good morning you two," her younger sister piped with happiness. "I just wanted to stop and inform my older sister of my new boyfriend and introduce her to him," She grins. "Fleur, this is Viktor Krum,"

* * *

_A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you again so very much for your reviews! It touched me very deeply to read your responses! And it makes me so happy to read them! I can't help but re-read them whenever I need a boost to write or think up a new idea. (bows) But with that aside, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as well. It's short but I hope it was still just as good and that I haven't rushed. (smiles) But please tell me if I do:) And Viktor is back! As Gabrielle's boyfriend! (gasps) Yes major twist, but I will clear up the whole thing in the next chapter because yes I have thought everything out- and the First Task is coming up! And again as a warning (laughs nervously) I'm not sure if I can update again very soon unless it snows again but I will try my best!(bows) Thanks again for reading and for the reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10: First Task at Hand

**Chapter Ten: First Task at Hand**

"Viktor… Krum?" Fleur asks, as if he was someone out of this world.

Hermione on the other hand stares at the young French girl dumbfound. "Ne-new boyfriend?" she asks, almost chocking on her own spit.

Gabrielle nods happily at the two in front of her.

Fleur quirks an eyebrow at her sister. "Well this is quite," She pauses for a second to find the right words to say. "Unexpected," She gives her little sister a questioning look. "You do remember everything about yesterday right?"

Gabrielle mischievously nods. "I do,"

After a few seconds pause and knowing that her little sister will tell her about her relationship later, Fleur grins at her and says "Well then, I'm happy for you. Congratulations-" She stops as she feels something gently brush her right leg. _What was-_ Before she has the chance to gaze down, she hears Hermione shriek and snaps her head towards her. " 'erm-" She stops as a frightened Hermione jumps and clings onto her.

"It's alright Hermione, it won't harm you," the group hears a gentle voice say from behind.

"Dumbledore," Harry exclaims as he rushes over to the group with Ron.

Gazing down at the ground, Hermione sighs in relief as she sees a fox with white fur staring up at her with black gleaming eyes, its tail tall as it waves back and forth.

"So that's what touched my leg," Fleur says to herself and chuckles as Hermione laughs nervously from embarrassment. "It's okay, I think its tail brushed our legs," she says to Hermione.

Walking towards the group, Dumbledore flashes them a warm smile and extends out his arm as the white fox rushes over to him. In one leap it lands onto the wizard's arm and runs up to his shoulder where is sits, its eyes not leaving the sight of the couple in front of it.

"What's a fox doing here?" Gabrielle asks curiously, "They don't usually appear near here,"

_That is odd..._ Fleur stares at the fox but doesn't say anything.

"Oh her?" A grin creeps up to Dumbledore's face. "It belongs to a friend of mine," he replies, "It seems that she got curious and decided to roam around on her own," With a slight chuckle of amusement, he faces the group. "Oh but before I forget, I'm glad you all saved the trouble of me having to find you all individually. Harry, Viktor, Fleur-"

The blonde sees his eyes stopping on her and Hermione. Gazing down, she chuckles as she notices that he was trying to make sense of the status between her and the younger girl as they were so close to each other.

Dumbledore coughs nervously into his hand. "I know this may seem a bit… intrusive of me ... however, am I right to presume you both are… in a relationship?"

Fleur grins slyly and gazes down at the brunette to see her blush as she nods to his question.

"Ah, well that's wonderful!" he exclaims with jolly, clapping his hands, "Wonderful, just perfect!"

Fleur looks at the old wizard in surprise due to his reaction and chuckles.

"Thanks," Hermione says with her usual cross between a half grin and bright smile.

"Well I'm glad both of you finally got up the nerve to make a move," Gabrielle says with a hint of mischief in her voice that causes her older sister look at her suspiciously.

"Wait-what? You both are going out?" Ron cries out. "As in - a couple? Hermione and Fleur?"

Hermione looks at him in disbelief.

Ginny shot him a glare and crosses her arm, scoffing. "Are you blind _and_ deaf?"

"No," Ron replies.

"Well you must be," Ginny retorts

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Didn't you hear what I asked them earlier?"

"Well no-"

Dumbledore coughs into his hand, ceasing their argument.

"Sorry," they both murmur.

The old wizard nods and turns his attention back to the three champions. "Alright you three, as you know the tournament starts today and it is time to go and get ready." he informs. "If you don't mind, follow me,"

Fleur glances at the Champions around her then back to Dumbledore. "Okay," she says and reluctantly pulls away from Hermione. "I'll see you later?"

Hermione scoffs but then nods with a grin on her face. "Of course," she replies, "And I'll be watching on the stands." Suddenly the thought about the danger lurking ahead of Fleur crosses her mind, turning her solemn. "Be careful okay?" She looks at Fleur curiously as her girlfriend looks at her with a shocked expression. "What's the matter?"

Fleur's gaze softens as she hears Hermione's voice. Looking over her shoulder at Dumbledore she asks him, "If it's alright, may you go ahead? I will be sure to catch up in a bit,"

The wizard smiles and nods. Motioning to the rest of the champions, he leads the group across the courtyard as Fleur turns back to the brunette before her.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asks as the other girl envelopes her in a hug.

"Nothing is wrong chere," Fleur whispers in Hermione's ear. "It's just," She leans back and softly strokes the side of her face with her fingertips. "I still can't believe I 'ave you in my life. That after the task- I 'ave someone precious to look forward to seeing," She chuckles as Hermione shyly looks down at the ground.

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione catches Fleur by surprise as she leans up and kisses her softly on the lips. She smiles to herself as she feels a hand sliding up her back and one holding the back of her head. Her senses begin to melt away as she reciprocates the gesture.

Behind her, Ron is watching them with his mouth open in shock as he stutters. "Wh-wha-they-" Ginny quickly slaps him on the back of the head to shut him up.

"So, do you believe it now? That I'm here?" Hermione asks, a bit heavy lidded when they break off the kiss and trying to catch her breath. She giggles as Fleur nuzzles her nose at the crook of her neck.

"I don't think you ever failed to take my breath away 'ermione," Fleur says with a bright smile and playful wink that sends Hermione's skin on fire.

"Hm really?" Hermione grins and then happily laughs. Tracing Fleur's shoulder with her finger, she gazes up at the older girl and motions her head to the side. "As much as I enjoy being with you, I think you should really get going."

Fleur nods and gives Hermione a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll be careful," she says to Hermione to reassure her. "And be sure to watch me from the stands,"

"Of course," Hermione exclaims with a smug smile. "And _you_ be sure to _impress_ me with the skills you were talking about earlier,"

Fleur grins slyly and asks with emphasis,. "_Skills_?"

Hermione blushes and scoffs as she lightly hits Fleur on the arm. "Fleur!" she exclaims from embarrassment.

"I'm only teasing Hermione," she says and gives Hermione one last kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep everything in mind," Taking one last look at Hermione and everyone else, she waves at them and rushes off.

Hermione inhales happily to herself, her heart fluttering as she watches Fleur catching up to the group. A grin forms on her face as she hears two girls giggling from behind and she turns around to see Ginny and Gabrielle trying to muffle their laughter.

"Well, that was quite a display of affection," Ginny points out, laughing as Hermione grow a tinge red.

"So it really happened huh? You're both together?" Gabrielle asks.

The brunette nods. "Yeah," she says and repeats again as if to herself, "Yeah, we are," She looks back up at Gabrielle and folds her arms. "Wait speaking of which- how about you and Vikt-" She stops as hears heavy footsteps approaching her from behind. She turns around to see Ron standing behind her with his arms crossed. "Ron…?" she asks tentatively.

"I can't believe it, you both are an item?" he says, squinting at her as if she was under interrogation.

Hermione looks at him with disbelief. After the many times she's already admitted it had he not listened? "Yes Ron, we are."

"I can't believe it," he says throwing his hands up in the air. "You and her?"

Ginny rolls her eyes. "What's so hard to believe? Because they're both gir-"

"I can't believe you got a girlfriend before me! And a hot one to top it off!" Ron exclaims.

There was silence as Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or sympathize with him. She turns to look at the two other girls and seeing their expressions burst out into laughter.

Later at the tournament, the crowd roars with anticipation as champions pace back and forth around the tent. All feeling dread at the bottom of their stomach and sweat forming in their clenched hands.

"Well I want to say I wish you all the best of luck," Dumbledore said to them as they gather around him. "And as a hint as to what your opponent is, it is a mythical creature. All collected from different countries. Now keep in mind that the goal is not to beat your opponent, but to get the golden egg located somewhere on the field," Dumbledore advises as a cannon is heard in the distance signaling the beginning of the task.

Shaking out his hands, Cedric Diggory was the first contestant to go out onto the field. His opponent being a large black coated Cerberus, a three headed dog. After a few minutes of dodging around the monster's attacks, Cedric cast off a spell that sent it drunk and retrieved the egg.

The next participant, Viktor Krum went out on the field against a red nine headed serpent. His tactic to winning was maneuvering around them which resulted in their necks becoming tangled. The third participant was Harry Potter and his opponent a phoenix. After summoning his broomstick, Harry evaded the phoenix's fire ball attacks and retrieved the egg.

Meanwhile up in the stands, an excited Ginny, Ron and Hermione let out a breath of relief and clap happily for Harry as he heads off to the side.

_Now it's Fleur's turn._ The brunette gulps and sits back down in her chair as the noise from the crowd dies down. Her hands unconsciously grip the sides of her chair turning her knuckles white. She eases up as Ginny wraps one of her arms around Hermione's waist giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm positive Fleur will do fine," Ginny says, receiving a nod from Hermione.

"Yeah, Mione, she'll be fine," Ron chips in which earns him a smile from both girls.

"That's right Hermione, my sister is very talented, I'm sure she can breeze through this task," Gabrielle replies confidently from the seat beside her.

Hermione chuckles at the comment but mutters, "I hope so," Looking back down at the field, she doesn't see anything there. "Where's her opponent?"

Ron stands on tiptoes for a better view and scans the battlefield with his eyes as he move side to side. "I don't know, I don't see anything,"

A loud burst echo through the sky as a cannonball shot out from the barrel signaling the champion to come out. The sound causes Hermione to jump in her seat and she laughs nervously as Ginny gives her a small smile.

On the other hand, nothing but the eerie silence fills Fleur's ears as she tentatively makes her way out into the battlefield. Her blue eyes scan around to let her know there's nothing but large black boulders around her that could be used as a shield or for any attacks from her enemy.

_Where's the creature? If it's a mythical one then it should be a fairly large…. _But not wanting to slip up and make a mistake, she stealthily hides behind a few boulders as she tries to find the golden egg.

The sound of a small rock rolling off the side of a boulder from behind alarms her and she quickly snaps around. Her eyes squint at the sight of a brunette standing a few feet away from her.

" 'ermione?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you've been well and thank you so much for your reviews! It continues to touch me deeply that you all like it. I truly apologize for not updating so fast (laughs nervously) I still have alot of work to do but I hope at least for now you'll be satisfied with this chapter. I will definately try my best to post up the next chapter ASAP but don't hold your breath for the next one to come out next week :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Before Your Eyes

**Chapter 11: Before My Eyes**

Frozen in place for a second, Fleur gazes at the figure in surprise. " 'ermione?" Fleur murmurs to herself, a bit dazed. Her eye catches a bright red glint flashing from the surface of a gem hanging around the person's neck. Suddenly the figure casts a fast fire ball toward her and she barely misses it as she dodges to the side. Though the fire did manage to miss her, the heat grazed her leg causing Fleur to grit her teeth in pain. Taking cover behind one of the boulders, Fleur leans her back against the cold rock as she begins to regain her senses. _Who is- _Her thoughts are cut off when she hears a sizzling noise coming from above her head.

The crowd yells out in suspense as Fleur rolls to the side to evade the attack and sprints off again for cover. Panting for breath, she scoops up a handful of snow in her hand as she runs and takes cover behind another boulder. Murmuring a spell under her breath, she transfigures the snow into a bow made of ice and one arrow. In an instant Fleur readies the bow and rushes out into the opening. Closing one of her eyes, she focuses and shoots off the arrow the moment her enemy threw another fireball. In a split second, the two attacks collide, resulting in the formation of a mist that rapidly spreads across the field.

Fleur hears a collective gasp echoing through the audience as she goes behind another boulder for cover. Cold sweat runs down her back and she tries to steady her breathing. _I can't believe it._ _It's not her- right?_ She grips the bow tighter in her hands as she stares at the ground._ But how do I know? I don't want to risk the chance of hurting her if it is. _She takes in a deep breath to ease her mind, but jolts up straight as she hears footsteps advancing towards her. Murmuring another spell, she creates another arrow and steals a quick glance behind the rock. Before turning back around, her body comes to a halt as her eyes catch a flicker of light reflecting off from her opponent.

"OH bloody- I can't see what's happening anymore!" Ron cries out leaping up from his seat at the stands. "This-" The red head stops and flashes a sympathetic smile as he sees Hermione staring out worriedly at the field.

"She'll be okay- won't she?" Hermione asks, as if they knew the answer.

Ginny nods encouragingly. "Of course, she'll be okay,"

Hermione intertwines her fingers together and leans her elbows on her knees. "Yeah," she murmurs in agreement a bit unenthusiastically. Feeling a bit restless, she gets up to her feet and leans on her hands on the wooden ledge. "I just hope-"

The sound of fire igniting interrupts the brunette and the crowd rises up in their seats. Another fire ball is thrown in the middle of the fog and cuts through the middle of the white thickness. The fog begins to slowly blow away and the crowd once again can see the whole view of the battleground.

Hermione's blood ran cold as she sees the two figures standing in the middle of the field, face to face, barely a feet between them. As the fog begins to fully fade away, the brunette feels something catch in her throat and her eyes open wide in horror as she sees Fleur's opponent, gazing down at her, plunging its hand through the blonde's stomach.

The crowd went silent.

_What?_ Hermione's eyes widen in horror. _No. No. This can't be…_

"Fleur!" Gabrielle exclaims as she shot up from her seat.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Hermione is about to scream until she sees Fleur's form melt into a puddle of water. _What?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The adversary stares at the puddle of water in shock. _She's not… _She breaks out of her thoughts as she is caught by surprise by an unexpected attack that finds her pinned to a boulder by an ice arrow. It didn't hit her opponent however, it got her by her clothes.

"Please, don't move or else I will be forced to end your life," the blonde says as she steps out from the shadows a yard away with her bow still in hand. "And that is something I would not prefer to do. You should know that 'owever, since I did 'ave the chance a second ago non?" Noticing a sign of the figure beginning to transform, she brings up her bow in front of her and says with a smirk, "You 'ave a very nice necklace there chere, it would be a _great_ shame for any _'arm_ to come to it."

The thing disguised as Hermione freezes and with a heavy sigh, grows limp as Fleur walks to it. With a quick tug, Fleur takes off the necklace around its neck.

"Just in case," Fleur says in reassurance, "I will give it back to you once I retrieve the egg," Turning back around, she scopes the ground with her eyes to see a gold sparkle twinkle from behind a stone not far away. Patiently, she walks towards the egg and with a wide smile holds up the egg to the audience as they burst into applause.

Hermione immediately shrieks with happiness and grabs both Ginny and Gabrielle hugging them both tightly with delight. Seeing Fleur's eyes scoping the crowd for her, the brunette jumps up and down and waves her arms excitedly in the air. A bright and smug smile stretches ear to ear as she sees Fleur mouths the words 'Hermione' and then after flashing her an equally gleaming smile mouthed something she couldn't read. Giggling, she points to her head and mouths back to her that she didn't know what she said. Hermione laughs as Fleur makes a gesture toward her that she'll tell her later.

After a few seconds of relishing in her victory, Fleur looks over to her opponent to see it reverting back to its normal form, a white fox. With a warm smile, Fleur walks over to it and hangs the red gem necklace around its neck. Giving its nose a playful tap, she says "I knew there was something to you when I saw you." She giggles as the fox jumps up to her shoulder and props itself there as she exited the ring.

"Whooo!! Go Fleur!" the crowd of people cheers as she enters a small room to the side of the ring for congratulation the champions. Fleur laughs heartedly as people threw confetti in the air and hollered congratulations to her.

"Thanks everyone," she says with a big smile and uses her eyes to scope for Hermione.

"Hey Fleur," a girl named Cho says walking up to her, "You did a great job out there,"

Fleur grins. "Thank you, but actually I should be the one to thank you,"

"Hm? Why?"

"You lent me your book about Asian myths. Because of you, I was able to figure out what I was fighting against, and what its weakness was, " the blonde explains, and taps the fox still perched on her on the nose.

Cho laughs. "Well you're welcome,"

"Hey Fleur!"

"Oh-Excuse me," Fleur says pardoning herself, and turning around to see Gabrielle and Ginny rushing up to her.

"Congrats Fleur," both of the girls says in unison and look at each other in surprise.

Fleur laughs. "Thanks you too," she replies and looks over their shoulder, "But - um - if you don't mind me asking, where's 'ermione?"

"Actually I was just going to tell you," Ginny says proudly with a grin. "She told me to tell you that she'll be waiting for you in front of the carriage,"

"Carriage?" Fleur looks down for a second at the ground puzzled. " 'ow come she doesn't meet me 'ere?"

Ginny shrugs. "I don't know, she just told me to tell you,"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'd wish she'd hurry just a bit faster," Hermione said out loud to herself. A sigh escapes her lips as she stands outside in front of the Beauxbatons carriage waiting for Fleur. A cold breeze passes by and she wraps the cloak tighter around her body for warmth. _I wonder what she's thinking right now. _An image of a disappointed and pouting Fleur comes to her mind and she chuckles. _Hopefully_ _she won't be mad at me for not being the first to congratulate her. _Hermione weakly grins.

Scenes of Fleur's battle flickers through her head like snapshots and she shakes her head in attempt to rid of her mind of those images. Even though she knows the whole ordeal has past, she can still feel her heart pounding painfully against her chest every time she remembers the scene of a fire ball being thrown at the blonde or when she thought Fleur was going to get hurt. But the most terrifying experience for her was when she saw Fleur kneeling on the ground stabbed through the stomach. At that moment, she felt as if the whole world under her feet had turned to glass and then shattered into a million of pieces. _Thank goodness it wasn't real, I don't know what to do if she-_

"Hmm, cheri I'm not sure if you know," a familiar French voice says from behind her, and wrapped their arms around her waist, "But being outside alone in the dark is very dangerous for someone as beautiful as yourself,"

A wide smile appears on Hermione's face and she stifles a giggle. "Hmm, well one, I think I can defend myself, but if I need your help I'm sure you'll be here to protect me won't you? So I don't think I have anything to worry about," She turns around and wraps her arms around Fleur's neck. "Though I'd rather have us work as a team," she says with a confident grin but then grows serious. "So how are you?" She takes a step back. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Fleur laughs. "No, I'm fine actually chere," she replies, "I only got a scratch near by leg but it's been tended to,"

Hermione sighs out of relief. "Good," she says and goes back into Fleur's embrace, snuggling under the crook of her neck.

Fleur weakly grins. "So 'ow come you didn't come to see me, and told me to meet you 'ere?"

Hermione giggles. "Well," she says rolling her eyes mischievously, looking up at Fleur with a gleaming smile, "Because I wouldn't be able to hug you like this if I was in that room packed with people wanting to probably pat you on the back and say how much of a good job you did – which I cannot deny – and, I would've had to share you with everyone else."

Fleur stares at her for a second and grins. "Oh? That's why?"

Hermione leans her head back on Fleur's shoulder and nods. "Yeah," she replies softly as she closes her eyes. "I just feel like being slightly selfish today." She smiles contently as Fleur embraces her tighter in her arms and holds her in silence for the next couple of minutes, relishing in the feeling of each other's presence.

Hermione looks at Fleur in the eyes as Fleur tilts her chin to look down at her. Holding her breath, she closes her eyes as Fleur leans closer to her. She softly gasps as she feels Fleur kiss each of her eyelids amorously, each kiss lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. She inwardly grins as Fleur kisses her softly on the mouth and reluctantly pulls away.

" 'ermione," Fleur murmurs breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," she apologizes sadly, "For scaring you today. I presume that's what might 'ave been on your mind while I was coming 'ere."

Hermione faintly grins. "You noticed?"

"I'd feel awful if I didn't," Fleur says, " 'ermione, I just - want you to know, more than anything, if I could 'ave avoided using that tactic I would've, to spare you the pain of feeling 'urt, even for a split second. I know I would've been scared out of my life if you have done the same thing."

Hermione feels her heart melt and she warmly grins. "Fleur, it's fine," she replies, "I'm fine, and you are too, and that's what matters," She brushes away a strand from her face and flashes a warm reassuring smile. "Yes honestly it did scare me, more than anything I have experienced in my entire life- but it's okay because you're here, and it was all an illusion. And I'm just thankful that it was." She cups Fleur's face in her hands. "I'm just so glad to just have you here with me."

Fleur painfully grins at first but nods. "I am too," she murmurs but slowly begins to smile again when she sees Hermione flash puppy dog eyes at her to cheer her up.

"Good," Hermione replies happily and suddenly remembers a question that came to mind to her before during the match. "Hey Fleur, by the way, I wanted to ask you… how did you know that creature wasn't… me?"

Fleur grins. "Well," She brings out the necklace hidden under Hermione's scarf in her hand. "This," She chuckles. "It's because I remembered that you told me that you wore this everyday." she says, letting it go to have it rest back on Hermione's chest, "The one it wore was red instead,"

"Oh… so that's how," Hermione replies to herself out loud, "Very clever,"

Fleur chuckles. "Well thank you, but I think you would've figured it out as well. Normally creatures don't don jewelry, especially one as flashy as the one it had on," She looks away for a second as if to think. "So if you think about it, you'd assume maybe there's something to it, and before I knew it, I realized that its necklace must be its weakness because… if it isn't you- why would it be wearing it? Certainly not for accessory reasons. Then I remembered one of Cho's mythical creatures in 'er books that I borrowed and thought that it must be one of them."

Hermione sends her a playful glare. "Honestly what you did was still pretty bloody amazing- especially with the fact that you realized all that in under a minute or so," Hermione says with a smirk, "So, what creature was it anyway?"

"A 'Hoshi no Tama' if I remember correctly. The mythical creature originated somewhere around Asia – countries like Japan. It's a shape shifter - well- sort of. Either it turns to a 'uman or it tends to possess people. And in some cases it can shape shift into people. Preferably women." Hermione gives her a bemused look and she laughs.

"Is there a story behind it?" she asks.

"Well, not really," Fleur teasingly grins. "The stories around them mainly are just telling you about them turning into 'uman woman and then seducing a man, or becoming his lover. But usually its romantic stories from what I've read."

Hermione's eyes widen. "Wait… it wasn't… it wasn't trying to… with you was it?"

Fleur laughs and while shaking her head says, "No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't," she assures her.

The brunette gives her a suspicious glare. "How are you sure of that?"

"Because it was used to fight in the task," Fleur replies, "I don't think ability to seduce someone would be something the school 'ad in mind to challenge us,"

"But what if it did?"

Fleur chuckles. "Whatever would've happen you wouldn't 'ave to worry about,"

Hermione playfully scoffs. "But really, what would you do?" she asks curiously.

"Nothing," Fleur says blatantly, and flashes a warm smile at the younger girl. "Cheri, for one, I am not one easily beaten. And two," She lovingly cups the side of Hermione's face, "I will never ever - 'ave this special feeling that I 'ave when I'm with you, when I'm with someone else. My 'eart _only _belongs to you 'ermione," She gently strokes Hermione's cheek with her thumb as her face brightens. "And no spell, no matter 'ow strong the wizard, will ever change that."

"Fleur," Deeply touched and unable to find the right words at that moment, Hermione wraps her arms around the blonde's neck and hugs her tightly as if she never wants to let her go. "It's not fair, you always leave me so speechless that I can't ever find anything to say back," she replies laying her forehead on the older girl's shoulder.

Fleur chuckles and strokes Hermione's hair softly. "They say sometimes, action speaks louder than words," she replies as the brunette gazes up to her.

"Actions huh?" Hermione murmurs, staring into Fleur's eyes like she was trying to find an answer. She grins as a light bulb went off in her head. "I think I have an idea then," She slightly tiptoes up to her feet and brings Fleur's face down to her lips for a passionate kiss.

"Hey Fleur," Hermione murmurs, heavily lidded as the two separates for a second for air, "You remember what you just said, a second go? About that feeling?"

Fleur nods and leans her forehead against Hermione's.

Hermione grins. "I think I feel it too," She giggles as Fleur's face instantly breaks out into a large grin and pulls her in for another kiss.

_A/N: Well everyone I hope you have enjoyed this chapter immensely! And that I haven't rushed, and that I haven't lost all you guys, my readers, interest for not having to update sooner._

_Anyway, thanks for reading this, and staying with me for so long in doing so. I always enjoy reading your comments! It makes me feel so much more encouraged to write another spellbinding chapter for you all to enjoy. (Did I live up to the challenge in this chapter?) Oh- and just to tell you all I'm on Spring Break so expect me to write and update soon. And also, I'm going to be posting up another fanfic as well in the very near future, but unfortunately - it's not Harry Potter. If you guys are interested, please read it and give me your thoughts. -It's understandable however you don't because of the movie it's being written from lol_

**_Oh and the mythical creature Fleur faced is indeed a Kitsune aka Fox like some of you thought/guessed (laughs) Just a certain type, if you're interested in looking up in it, go to Wikipedia and search 'nine tailed fox'_****_ and you scroll down to find a 'Hoshi no Tama' section. And also as a fun note, I think this is how Rumiko Takahashi made up her character 'Shippo' in Inuyasha, but I'm not sure…_**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Sway

**Chapter 12: Christmas Sway**

The next day in the library, Hermione with a loud sigh, grabs a few books from the shelf and drops them on the table irritably. Pulling out a chair from the table, she plops herself down in the seat and groans with her hands sliding over her face.

"Oh come on Hermione, you weren't that bad, honest," Ginny says sitting across from her. For the last two minutes she'd been attempting to help the brunette feel better but was yet to succeed. Hermione shot a glare at her and gulped.

"Weren't that _bad_? Ginny, he said his foot felt like it had been run over by a train after he finished dancing with me," Hermione said exasperated.

"Who was it that danced with you?" asks Fleur, who suddenly appeared standing behind Hermione with a frown and her hands behind her back.

"Oh no- it's not what you think Fleur, honest," Ginny explains, "Today our teacher was trying to teach us how to dance in preparation for the Yule Ball." She gestures to Hermione and herself. "So we were all paired up with people,"

"Ahh" Fleur nods in understanding. "So that's why," She pauses for a second but playfully frowns "I have to admit, I am a bit jealous."

"I don't think you'd be if you saw how she was dancing," Ginny says and muffles a laugh as Hermione shot her another angry glare.

"Why's that?" Fleur asks and sees Hermione grow upset.

"Because I … couldn't dance well," She tells her and lets out a heavy sigh, "I stepped on his foot numerous times, and in the end he went to the nurse's office claiming that I broke his foot."

"Yeah, but I don't think his foot is really broken though," Ginny pipes in.

"But he was sure making a big scene out of it even if he was faking. He was wailing for crying out loud!" Hermione huffs. "How embarrassing!"

"Well it will be okay cheri, you can only get better with practice," Fleur replies to her girlfriend, cupping the side of her face lovingly, stroking her cheek. "I can 'elp you if you let me."

"Thanks Fleur," Hermione mutters feeling her mind slowly easing up as Fleur's touch begins to soothe her.

"Hmm well okay," Ginny gets up from her seat. "Since Fleur's here, I guess it'll be okay if I go. I'm really hungry." She stretches. "I'll see you both later," She turns away and leaves.

Now left alone in the area of the library, Hermione turns her attention back at Fleur to see her kneeling down before her on one knee.

"Fleur?" Hermione breaks out into a huge grin and giggles as Fleur radiantly smiles up at her. "What are you doing down there like that?"

"Is it alright for me to presume that you 'aven't agreed to go to the Yule Ball with anyone?"

Hermione giggles and nods her head. "Of course, but no one has asked me either anyway," she points out, "But it's fair for me to presume that you must've gotten asked by quite a lot of people already? I heard from Ginny that men were lining up for you this morning,"

Fleur frowns in distaste, causing the brunette to giggle. "They don't matter," Fleur replies, and brings out a rose hidden from behind her up to Hermione, "Will you-" She pauses only for a split second. "Go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione stares at her girlfriend in shock but then snaps out of her daze and quickly nods. "Yes-of course I'll go with you Fleur," she says with mirth, and pulls her into a hug, "I wouldn't go with anyone else,"

Fleur lets out a sigh of relief. "Me neither,"

Hermione giggles and pulls away from Fleur to look her in the eye. "You know- for a second there I was thinking that you were going to propose to me or something," she says and quickly follows up with a "Well because you were kneeling and all."

"Well I thought just asking you to go to the ball was a bit too ordinary," Fleur says and then murmurs with narrowed eyes, "Though, a rose isn't much either…"

"Well it means a lot to _me_, I love roses," Hermione says with a large smile, and taps Fleur's nose lightly. "I love it, and especially since I got it from you," She wraps her arms around Fleur's neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Fleur replies, and gently kisses Hermione on the lips.

The abrupt sound of a book falling to the floor in front of them causes them to separate and they turn to the direction of the noise to see Neville Longbottom staring at them, red in the face.

"Uh-I-I-I'm sorry," he stutters and slightly bows to them. "I didn't mean to uh-you know-interrupt you or anything-"

Hermione giggles and shakes her head, dismissing the interruption. "No no, it's okay Neville," she tells him politely. "It's fine."

"Ah-okay," He nervously grins at the two. Quickly tilting his head at them, he picks up the book on the floor and is about to turn away but stops. "Hey Hermione…"

"Yes Neville?"

"I uh-" He clears his throat. "Are you and Fleur a-a- are you both- dating?"

"Yeah," she replies with a nod. "We are."

"Ah, okay, well- that's great-um- congratulations," he squeaks, "Sorry to have asked-and all,"

"No problem Neville," She grins and tilts her head at him as he leaves. "That Neville..." She giggles.

" 'e's an awfully shy person isn't 'e?" Fleur asks, pulling herself up from the ground and sitting in the chair beside Hermione.

"Yes, and very timid," she says, tapping her chin, "But he's a great guy."

" 'e seems like it," Fleur nods in understanding and scoots her chair closer to Hermione. "Hey, 'ermione?"

"You're not going to ask me a question like 'Then do you fancy him', are you?"

Fleur looks at her for dumbfound. "N-no, not that actually,"

"Oh-," Hermione blushes. "Okay good, well then what is it that you want to ask me?"

"I never got a chance to ask you before, till now, but- we are out in the open correct? It's okay for everyone to know about us?"

Hermione looks at Fleur suspiciously but nods. "Yes, I wouldn't want you saying we aren't."

"No-of course not, I was just wondering if it's okay,"

"Well then yes, I don't mind but- I'm not the type to go around skipping down the halls shouting it for everyone to hear," She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. "Why did you ask?"

"Well," Fleur glances down at the floor then up at Hermione. "When some of the boys asked me to go to the ball with them and I declined, they didn't… take it so well. Some of them pestered me even more and asked why," she says, growing a bit annoyed as she remembers it. Hermione nods for her to continue. "And I told them I was going with someone else."

"And so you ended up telling them that you were going with me," Hermione guesses.

"Pretty much,"

"Hmm," Hermione ponders to herself for a second and then giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"I just have a feeling that I might now be the envy of every guy in this school," she says and then murmurs "And potentially an adversary…" She frowns. "And that a lot of people might be asking me some questions…"

Later, Hermione finds her words to be very true as various people walked up to her asking her about her love life and things about Fleur. Never was she able to be left alone by herself to even walk down the hall as people harassed her with every turn. Now with her other two friends, Ron and Harry, Hermione briskly makes her way down the hall hoping that no one else would pester her for the rest of the day though she knew it were unlikely.

"Y'know, the whole school has been talking about it," Ron says, as the trio makes their way down the hallway, "About you and Fleur and-"

"Like I didn't know that already Ronald." Hermione scoffs.

Ron laughs from amusement. "You know-even some girls are jealous of you."

"I bet, because for some reason a lot of girls have been asking me what it's like to kiss Fleur." Hermione says with a heavy sigh.

Harry and Ron exchange looks.

"So…. What is it like anyway?" asks Ron curiously, and Harry elbows him. "Ow! What? I was just wonderin'."

The two boys stop in their tracks as Hermione halts in front of them. They stare at her wide eyed as she snaps around to face them.

"You really wanna know?" she asks with a forced grin and raised eyebrows.

Ron happily nods, earning him another hit to the side from Harry. "What?"

Hermione crosses her arms. "Okay fine, I'll tell you! Just to end your curiosity and so that you'll stop asking. It's probably just like how you've imagined but better_. Much better. _Satisfied? No?" she says and exclaims, "Kissing her is utterly euphoric-"

"Um-Hermione," Ron says, hoping to stop Hermione from saying anything further.

"It's amazing, and-"

Harry bit down his lower lip to stop himself from laughing while Ron's face turns red.

"Mind boggling -" Hermione continues.

"Oh, you're making me blush 'ermione." Fleur says from behind and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "I thought you said you weren't the type to exclaim things in the 'allway about us."

"I-" Hermione's face begins to turn a dark shade of red and imaginary steam shot out of her ears. "They were…asking..." she murmurs, now feeling drained from the entire day and the shock of having Fleur overhear her.

Fleur giggles. "It's okay cheri," She hugs her. "I just missed you terribly today."

"But you saw me only a few hours ago," Hermione points out.

Fleur grins and chuckles. "A bit too long in my opinion, especially since we are on a holiday," She lightly kisses Hermione on the lips but after feeling a spark ignite in her, tilts Hermione's face up to hers and kisses her painfully slow with much passion, causing Hermione to elicit a involuntary moan. Boys passing through the hallway stop and stare in amazement. Many of them, after watching for a while, rush to the restroom.

When oxygen becomes as issue, the two break away reluctantly. Feeling like her body is about to melt to the floor in a puddle, Hermione stares up at her girlfriend in a daze.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that…._ Fleur resists the urge to pull the brunette up for another kiss and looks down to see Hermione staring at her with a blank expression. " 'ermione? 'ermione?"

"Huh? Yeah?" She shakes her head once and takes in a deep breath before looking up at Fleur. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" she whispers down to her. "You're not angry at me are you?"

"N-no, not at all actually," Hermione says bashfully and looks over at her friends to see Ron staring at them with a gaping mouth and blood flowing down his nose. She muffles a laugh behind her hand.

"Oh no, monsieur, Ron- your-your nose," Fleur points at her own nose and gestures toward him. "It's bleeding"

"Uhh" says Ron, his head not forming any coherent words for him to say.

Harry looks over at Ron and jumps. "Ron, Ron?" Harry back slaps his friend on the arm to snap him out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" Ron cries, rubbing his arm. Feeling a liquid running down his nose, he touches it with his finger tips and brings it to his face to see blood. "Bloody hell! I'm bleeding!" He fishes in his pocket for a handkerchief.

Harry shakes his head and sighs.

"Hey Fleur," a voice yells down the hall.

The group turns to see Gabrielle and Ginny walking towards them. "It's almost time for dinner, care to join us?" Ginny asks.

A loud stomach growl echoes through the hall at that moment and Ron laughs nervously. "Dinner sounds like a good idea right now" he says, blushing as the group laughs.

During the next few days, Fleur, Hermione and her group of friends spent their break with each other, activities varying from visiting Hogsmeade, to sitting around a big fire talking about their lives at home or other experiences. Fleur, however, did take individual time with Hermione to teach her how to dance, or just to spend it together. Before they all knew it, Christmas Eve had arrived.

Up in the Gryffindor room, the girls waited out in the common room idly for Hermione to finish preparing herself for the ball. Gabrielle sighs from boredom, and leans her back against the couch while Ginny paces back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione?!" Ginny yells loud enough for the brunette to hear her, "Are you done yet?!"

"Almost" she shouts back from behind a closed door.

Ginny's shoulders slump.

"Don't rush her, we want her to look absolutely stunning when everyone sees her," Gabrielle chuckles with amusement. "Especially Fleur."

Ginny lets out a small frustrated cry and throws up her hands over her head. "But at this rate, we'll be 30 by the time she's finished,"

Gabrielle softly giggles and shakes her head.

The sound of the door creaking open alerts them and they gaze up to see Hermione anxiously looking down at them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fleur paces back and forth, taking in deep breaths.

"Hey no worries Fleur, Hermione will be done any minute," says Harry, hoping to calm her nerves a bit.

"Harry, what do you think? Do I look fine? Is the dress nice?" Fleur asks anxiously, and gestures at herself.

Harry scans his eyes over Fleur. Her hair is tied into a neat bun with an accessory in her hair that keeps it nicely in place with white features. The gown she wears is made to fit snugly on her body accentuating her curves and slender figure as well as revealing her bare neck, shoulder and back making every boy in the room drool. The color of the gown is a shimmering silver color that emits a cool aura about her, causing any person who looks in her direction to stand still and stare.

"You look fine Fleur," Harry assures her.

"Drop dead gorgeous if you don't mind me saying," adds Ron from beside her.

"Thank you," she says, giving them both a warm smile.

"No problem," Ron tells her and looks up at the staircase. "Hey, there's Ginny and Gabrielle."

Fleur quickly snaps around and grins as Gabrielle gives her a thumb-up and Ginny flashing her a mischievous wide smile stretching ear to ear. Taking in another deep breath, she nervously gazes up at the staircase to see Hermione stick out her head from behind a corner of the wall.

_Fleur._ She grins as she makes eye contact with the blonde. _Okay, this is it._ Hermione pulls her head back and straightens her posture. Feeling a bit anxious, she straightens out her gown and takes in a deep breath. _Okay, this is it._ She takes a few steps out into the open and grins as Fleur stares up at her in amazement and awe.

The blonde feels all the air escape from her lungs. Hermione's hair, after using Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, is put in a twist with a few strands of curls resting on her left shoulder. Her dress has many different shades of pink that reach the floor styled with layers. But in Fleur's opinion, the most amazing part is how radiant the brunette is walking down the stairs with a shy and bright smile.

" 'ermione," Fleur murmurs as the girl stands before her. "You look… so… breathtaking,"

The brunette blushes and grins at her. "You really think so?"

Fleur nods. "But I feel that even my words can't describe 'ow beautiful you are tonight," Fleur comments, and giggles as Hermione embraces her happily. "You really do look exquisite right now."

"Thank you Fleur," Hermione says happily, "And you look very gorgeous too," She pulls away from Fleur and briefly glances over her. "Actually… you're… _really_ stunning tonight…" Her jaw slacks but she tears her eyes away from her partner as McGonagall walks over to them.

"Okay now, the Champions are to escort themselves and their partners to the center of the dance floor and initiate the ball by dancing first," she informs them, "Is that clear?"

The Champions nod their head.

"Good, now let's begin shall we?" she exclaims, turning to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, come now, we must hurry," and walks off towards the Great Hall.

"Well I'll go head in first," Ron tells them with a grin. "See you in there," With a tilt of the head, he hurries after McGonagall into the Great Hall.

Fleur gazes down at Hermione and grins. "Ready?" She offers her arm.

The brunette giggles and takes Fleur's arm.

The orchestra begins to play music and the Champions gracefully walk down to the Great Hall. Applause greets them the moment they step through the door and the Champions as well as their partners flash everyone a big smile.

Hermione stares in awe as snow falls from the ceiling but fades away 20 feet from the ground. The entire hall is decorated with winter statues and crystallized floors and walls that emit a soft blue glow as light from the chandeliers hit them.

The Champions takes their position in the center of the room and wait for their cue.

"Are you ready cheri?" Fleur asks, and places her hand on Hermione's waist.

"Of course, I had the best teacher to help me," Hermione beams at her.

The audience cease with their noise as the conductor from the orchestra taps on his metal black stand for silence. Soft classical music soon plays and the Champions begin their dance routine, slowly pacing side to side. Hermione gleefully laughs as Fleur lifts her up into the air when the music hit a crescendo. A few seconds later, more students and teachers begin to join in, happily dancing along with their partners.

Fast pace music plays later and Hermione, noticing Ron staying on the sides, asks him to join her and Fleur. Boys nearby throw Ron looks of envy as he joins the two girls in the next couple of songs, and a few songs later, their friends join in a small circle to dance with them.

The crowd yells with exhilaration as a girl singer appears on stage and sings "Sway" for their next song.

_"When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more"_

Hermione giggles as Fleur does a dance move that requires grabbing one of her hands, and lashes her outward then tugs at her to retract back in a spinning motion. Heat instantly shot up to her face as she feels her back press up against Fleur. She laughs cheerfully as Fleur takes both of her hands from behind and sways with her to the music seductively.

_"Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me"_

A shiver runs up Hermione's spine as Fleur sings the lyrics for the next verse next to her ear.

"Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak"

Two hours later, the couple decide to take a break from dancing and makes their way out of the crowd. Grabbing a small drink of punch, the two head off towards the balcony.

"This night couldn't be anymore perfect!" Hermione exclaims, spinning in a circle with her arms out. Laughter rings through the air as Fleur wraps her arm around her and lifts her up, twirling around.

"And you didn't even stumble or step on my feet once," Fleur teases, and kisses Hermione softly on the cheek. "But this night isn't over yet," Sticking out one of her hands to Hermione, she mutters a spell under her breath and instantly conjures a small square present in her hand wrapped in a red ribbon. "Merry Christmas 'ermione Granger," The blonde grins as Hermione cups her mouth with her hand, utterly shocked.

"Oh Fleur," she utters with astonishment. "Thank you," She sweetly smiles at her as Fleur places the box in her hands. "Is it alright for me to open it?"

"Of course,"

Turning her attention down to the box in her hand, she slowly unravels the red ribbon wrapped around the case. Taking in a deep breath, she takes off the lid of the box to reveal a silver key with the holder in the shape of a crown with a red circular gem in a shape of a sphere in the middle. She pulls the key from the box and sees a silver chain looped through it. "Fleur… it's so beautiful. It's a necklace right?" she asks excitedly.

"It is," Fleur says "And it can be used as a key itself."

"It can?" She stares at it curiously as if studying it.

Fleur nods. "Yes, actually it's the key to opening your actual present enclosed in a box." She chuckles as Hermione looks at her with surprise. " 'owever, as much as I'd like to give it to you, the time for you to open the box isn't now. You're going to 'ave to wait till after the tournament."

"I'm perfectly fine with that," Hermione says happily. She giggles and wears the necklace around her neck, her fingertips brushing over the surface lightly. "Thank you Fleur, I love it, I think it's beautiful," Hermione looks up at Fleur and smiles brightly at her, the happiness in her face showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. "I think I can wait for my other present later, I'm pretty content with what I have now,"

Fleur chuckles and says "I'm glad you like it,"

Hermione nods excitedly. "Definitely," She admires her present for a few seconds more, then turns her attention to Fleur. "Well now I think it's about time I give you your present as well don't you think?" She turns her attention to the mistletoe floating above their heads.

Fleur quirks an eyebrow as Hermione reaches up and plucks it out of the air. She hears Hermione mutter a spell and suddenly after hearing a 'poof' noise and a cloud of smoke, a small present appears in the brunette's hand in place of the mistletoe.

"You planned for us to stand 'ere didn't you?" Fleur says suspiciously and laughs as Hermione nodded her head. "Very clever."

The younger girl grins and holds out the box to her. "Merry Christmas to you as well Fleur," she says with a radiant smile as Fleur takes the box.

_It's so small. _Fleur chuckles and takes off the wrap. Her eyes widen as she stares down at a ring case. Hesitant at first, she opens up the lid to find a silver ring with a sapphire gem and an inscription written in the inside of it. "Oh my goodness, 'ermione," Fleur feels her heart flutter and she gazes up at the other girl. "It's a- Cheri, you are so-" Tears begin to well up in her eyes and she pulls the younger girl toward her, happily kissing her all over her face and lips. "Thank you," she exclaims with joy.

Hermione blushes and touches the side of her cheek, the sensation of the kisses still tingling on her face. "You're welcome," she mutters and clears her throat as she tries to snap out of her reverie. "By any chance, do you know what it is?"

Fleur takes the ring out from the box. "It is a 'poesy ring' no? A ring given as a lover's gift or something of the matter with an inscription written on it – though usually on the outside. Correct?"

Hermione smirks. "I forgot that you always studied as much as I did," She laughs as Fleur playfully sticks out her tongue at her. "Oh you ruin the fun of me telling you," she says, "But yes, you're right,"

Fleur smiles proudly at her and turns her attention back to the ring. She lifts up the ring to her eye level, and reads the inscription out loud, "_Ne Weil Aymer Autre Que Vous_" Her mouth drops and looks at Hermione in astonishment. "You wrote it in French," She breaks out into a huge smile and she studies the sapphire on the ring. "You- I-… Is there a reason as to why you put this on?" Her eyes gaze up to the brunette.

The brunette giggles at her girlfriend's speechlessness and nods her head. "If I remember correctly the meaning of it should be 'truth, sincerity, and faithfulness'. " Hermione shyly grins and takes the ring from Fleur's hand as she slips it on Fleur's ring finger. " And if it is, then yes, I had a reason to choosing it to be one there," She giggles as Fleur blissfully embraces her tightly in her arms.

Laying her head on Hermione's shoulder, Fleur gently squeezes her in delight. "And it is also your birth stone," she murmurs, feeling so happy that her heart may burst. "You have 'onestly amazed me, so many times tonight." The blonde leans her head back and caresses the side of Hermione's face while staring affectionately into her eyes. "You are so wonderful 'ermione, _Je t'aime(I love you)._"

Hermione wraps her arms around Fleur's waist. "I love you too Fleur" she replies softly.

Fleur sweetly smiles at her and leans forward, brushing her lips against Hermione's for a kiss.

Hermione gasps as her girlfriend moves to her shoulder, placing light kisses from there up to her neck. Soft lips kiss at the area behind her ear and she feels her senses begin to slip away, her body beginning to build up with heat. Fleur slowly trails kisses under her jaw but stops as she looks Hermione in the eyes.

"I do not wish to love any other but you," Fleur says softly, reciting the translation of the inscription in her ring.

Hermione softens her gaze and brushes aside a strand of hair from Fleur's face. "Fleur," she mutters and brings her down for another kiss.

The time for the night to end seeming to stretch further and further away as the moon continues to illuminate the sky.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter (grins) I had a really hard time writing this one- hence why I wasn't able to update as fast as I wanted. But I hope this made up for it- and it's such a long chapter too! Lol I think this is my longest yet. Anyway, I'm not sure when my next chapter is going to be updated but I will try-as always- to update as soon as possible. Oh- and thank you again so much for your reviews, I love reading it- and please tell me however if this chapter seemed rushed, I'm very scared about that. _

_Side note: I'm surprised actually how there are so many different kinds of rings there are in the world. And they are all so interesting, posey a.k.a posei ring is one of my favorites as I looked it up online and find it very fitting to the story. Then the whole thing with the sapphire.. Truly.. It amazes me even how everything seems to connect. Hermione's birth stone and the meaning. So very odd yet very intriguing. _


	13. Chapter 13: Submerge

**Chapter 13: Submerge **

Sensing a presence beginning to close in on her, Hermione quickly makes a dash from behind the tree. Colors of brown and white blur together as she rushes out from hiding to the open fields. Cool wind passes through her hair as her feet carry her faster across the snow, her body feeling light when she begins to speed up. However the figure behind her isn't fazed, keeping up to her with ease.

Mirth escapes from Hermione Granger's lips as slender arms snake around her waist. The morning sun radiates down warmly on her face as she's held up in the air. A gleam of light sparkles brightly off her key shaped necklace and she grins cheerfully down at her chaser.

"You are quite the fast runner 'ermione," Fleur says with a smirk, and brings Hermione down to the ground. She pulls her closer. " 'owever your attempt to escape failed," Hermione's arms wrap around her neck.

Hermione giggles. Being deprived of playing the game 'tag' ever since her childhood due to the constant studying and struggles to get along with anyone until Harry and Ron, the brunette found that the wait to finally enjoy the game was worth it. Especially if the person running after you were a beautiful blonde named Fleur Delacour. "Hmm well what if I told you that I wasn't really trying to run away?"

"Oh really? You weren't?" Fleur looks down at her suspiciously. Her head lowers closer to her sweetheart's face.

Hermione giggles with amusement. Brown eyes look up at the blonde mischievously, the distance between their faces so provocatively close that her self control begins to slip away like water. The breath brushing so closely on her face taunt her to close the gap. "No," she murmurs in a low voice that even surprises herself.

Thankfully Fleur doesn't choose to tease the brunette and kisses her. When they separate, Hermione never fails to be amazed at how strongly her body reacts to the kiss and tries to control her ragged breathing. Teeth gently bite and nip at her neck and she clenches her teeth together, her eyebrow furrowing as she fights back a moan. The sound stops in her throat. Fleur must've heard as she felt her smiling against her neck.

"So what were you trying to do if you weren't trying to run away?" Fleur asks in Hermione's ear. The body beneath her shudders.

"Honestly?" Hermione gasps, trying to grasp her thoughts. "I don't remember," She cups the side of Fleur's face lovingly and brushes aside a strand of hair from her face. An appreciative smile from the other girl makes her feel breathless. Playful nips pull at her lower lip and she feels her knees grow weak.

A few minutes, since breakfast is going to start in half an hour, the couple begin to head back to Hogwarts. Fleur intertwines their fingers and swings them back and forth playfully.

The younger girl giggles with delight and asks, "So did you find out the clue for the next task?" She feels Fleur's hand stiffen for a second and looks over at her curiously. "Fleur?"

"Um," The blonde shakes her head, the shine in her smile weakening. "No, not yet actually,"

"W-what?" Hermione exclaims surprised, stopping in front of Fleur. "You didn't?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione-!" Harry cries out when he sees the brunette adding more ingredients than necessary to their potion. An immediate explosion occurs followed by a puff of smoke from the bottle. Coughing and fanning the smoke away from his face, he turns over at Hermione to see her with soot on her face. "I was about to warn you but- you're kind of zoned out, you alright?"

The brunette coughs and sputters, waving her hand to dissipate the black cloud. "Yeah, I'm fine," She glances down at the bottle filled with chemicals and frowns.

Harry looks at her with worry. "This really isn't like you Hermione, you never made a mistake before," he points out, feeling suspicious of his friend's behavior.

Hermione's lips thin out into a line and heavily sighs. "I just had a few things on my mind," The sound of students rising from their seats and exiting the room alerts her that class is finished. She glances up to her teacher who flashes her a scolding glance for the mishap but tells her that she'll clean it up for her.

"I'm tempted to ask you about how this happened but-" Their teacher's eyes skim over Hermione's face. "I'll decide against it so go get yourselves cleaned up," She walks off to her desk.

Pursing her lips together and with a heavy sigh, Hermione grabs her books.

" 'Mione?" Harry taps her shoulder. "Want to talk for a bit? Might help take a load off."

Reluctant at first, Hermione nods at his offer. It's been a while since she's last talked to him one on one. Hermione smiles weakly at him, her tense body relaxing. "Sure," She wipes off some of the black dust off her face.

A few seconds later, Harry and Hermione stroll down to a long gray corridor stretching for what seems like a mile outside and lean against the ledge.

"So what's on your mind?" Harry asks, and feels a few students passing by glancing over at them, curious to what the two may be talking about.

Hermione rolls her eyes at their stares but turns her attention to her male friend. "Nothing really," She stops as he crosses his arms at her, unconvinced. "Okay fine, I'm just worried, that's all,"

"Something happen between you and Fleur?" Harry inquires suspiciously.

"Between me and Fleur?" She looks at him a bit confused.

"Yeah, did you guys get in a fight or something? Is that what's bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh - no, no of course not. Definitely not." Hermione shakes her head. Scenes earlier today flash in her mind and she tries to fight back a blush. A huge smile soon forms on her face, the trademark one she always dons whenever she is with her girlfriend.

Harry begins to laugh with amusement when he notices Hermione beginning to grow red in her cheeks. "Hermione, you're growing red! What were you thinking about?" he teases.

She shoots him a glare as she cups her face with her hands, embarrassed.

Harry chuckles. "Okay okay, I'll stop." he replies, his hands up to his sides as if he were surrendering and chuckles as Hermione pouts. His laugh soon ceases and he turns his attention over to the view on his left.

Hermione rolls her eyes at the fact that Harry's able to still tease her but brushes it off.

"Hey Harry," Hermione says after a brief silence.

"Hmm?" His eyes were still fixated on the view.

"I'm really worried about the task coming up," she murmurs, anxiety evident in her voice. "Would you be alright? You did find out about the clue for the next task didn't you?" If she remembered correctly, he told her two weeks ago that he solved it.

"Um," His eyes avert her gaze and he peers out into the scenery. "Actually no," He inwardly cringes knowing that Hermione is going to scold him.

And just like Harry thought, Hermione looks at him with bulging eyes, shocked. "What? You didn't? Harry, you said you figured it out two weeks ago!" she exclaims angrily.

"Y-yeah, about that," He begins to trail off. "Okay I'm really sorry Hermione, I panicked. We had stuff to do and-"

"The task is in two days Harry! How're you going to prepare in such a short time?" she shouts exasperated and rakes her hand through her hair. Her forehead wrinkles and she lets out another heavy sigh.

"Hermione, it'll be alright, really,"

The brunette leans her elbows on the ledge. "Honestly, I don't know what to do with you," She heavily sighs.

Harry fidgets and steals a glance at her. "Hey well at least Fleur found out didn't she?" He hopes at least by mentioning that, that it'll lighten her mood.

Hermione purses her lips together, and then frowns. "Actually, she didn't,"

"She hasn't?" Harry tries to hide his amazement to not make matters worst but fails, and Hermione looks at him with a 'you're not helping' look. "Sorry," he replies meekly.

Hermione leans against a pillar. "I'm really worried," she replies, "For the both of you. It's coming up so soon and…" Her eyes look off down at the school grounds.

"Hey Harry," a voice shouts from the side.

Hermione glances over to the side to see Cedric Diggory walking up to him. Deciding that it was her time to leave, she pats Harry on the shoulder and walks off. _Fleur._ She remembers the conversation she had with the blonde earlier in the morning.

_**"I'm 'aving problems with it," Fleur said " So far I 'aven't really the time to figure out 'ow to get the clue. I know there's a message and the egg is the major key but... The sound... It's deafening. I'm afraid I might go deaf if I open it a few more times." She feels a soft thumb tracing circles on her hand, soothing her. "I will figure it out somehow, it just takes time." Seeing a flicker of despair in Hermione's eyes, she hugs her. "It'll be fine,"**_

She bit her lower lip. _There must be some way I can help. She said she can't get it without hearing the sound so... Maybe there's something that can mute it, or lessen the amplitude of the sound._ Hermione glances up to see people staring ather and looks down at herself. Her cloak is covered with soot. She sighs. _I better get cleaned up before dinner. _

A few minutes later, Hermione smiles with satisfaction as she relaxes in her tub. The warm water surrounding her body soothes the tension in her muscles as she ponders about Fleur. _So what should I do? Try to find a spell? _She brushes her hand side to side idly under the water, making ripples form and swishing water sounds. _What can I do?_ She stares down at her hand. More ripples.Suddenly something hits her. She snaps her finger under the water and hears a very faint pop noise instead of a regular snap. Her eyes open wide with surprise. _Of course! Water! _She snaps again. _Water could be the key to figuring out the clue! _Quickly she scrambles out of the tub and wraps her towel around her. _I have to tell Fleur! _She snatches up her clothes.

Loud echoes of running footsteps echo through the hall as Hermione doesn't waste any time in getting to Fleur when she finds herself entering the Beauxbatons' carriage then down the hallway to Fleur's room. Just as she raises her hand to knock, the door opens.

"Hermione?" Gabrielle looks at her for a second surprised to see the brunette.

"Hey is Fleur in there?" Hermione asks, panting as she tries to catch her breath. She notices a mysterious glint flicker in Gabrielle's eyes.

"Sure she is, come on in, I got to go though- only wanted to drop something off so I'll see you later," Gabrielle said with a smirk on her face and walks off.

Hermione looks at the ground a bit confused at Gabrielle's slightly strange behavior but steps into the room. She doesn't see Fleur anywhere. "Fleur?"She closes the door behind her.

The door to the bathroom opens, emerging a pink towel-clad Fleur just out of the shower walking towards her closet, her head bowed as she uses another towel to dry her hair while humming a song to herself.

Noticing a presence in her room, Fleur gazes up to see a brightly red Hermione staring at her with bewilderment. " 'ermione?"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the brunette exclaims after regaining some sense, and quickly turns around to face the wall. "I-I didn't mean to- I wasn't trying to- to- peep on you or something!"

Fleur smirks at Hermione's bashfulness. This is one out of the many reasons why she fell for her. She was just so cute.

An image of Gabrielle walking out of the room flashes in Hermione's mind and she stares angrily at the wall. _Gabrielle! No wonder she had that look on her face- Fleur must think I'm some kind of pervert now! _She hears Fleur giggle and the blonde walking towards her. Hermione gulps, feeling heat beginning to rise in her body and hair standing on end. She holds back a gasp when she feels Fleur's hands on her waist from behind and a tender yet sensual kiss on her right temple.

"I wouldn't like it if anyone else were to get a peek at me like this… but," She kisses Hermione on the cheek. "For you, you can look as much as you want," Fleur turns Hermione around to face her.

"Fleur," Hermione finds herself speechless and her body frozen on the spot. All coherent words and thoughts are gone from her mind. "I-uh-"

Fleur flashes her a bright smile. "But what are you doing here? You usually don't come over unannounced. Did something happen?"

"I-" She racks her brain_. Don't tell me I forgot.. _"I.. Oh- the egg, for the next task, I think I figured out the way to hear the clue!"

"You did? Really?" she says with astonishment.

Hermione nods and yet at the same time looks a bit unsure. "Um- well - I think so, we'll just have to try…. Anyway, where's the egg?"

Fleur points over to her drawer where her egg is placed. The brunette pulls Fleur to the drawer and after grabbing the egg, drags her to the bathroom.

Hermione quickly plugs the stopper in the tub so that the water doesn't escape and turns on the faucet. She turns to Fleur. "You see, sounds in the water are usually muffled so I was thinking- you know with that loud shrieking… that it would serve the same purpose if you put it underwater."

Fleur looks at her, obviously impressed. "Wow," She grins at her. "That makes sense; I should've figured that out earlier. You're such a genius cheri." She places a quick peck to her lips. "But now since I 'ave to put it underwater, don't I have to be underwater to 'ear it?"

Hermione thinks for a second but nods. "I think so,"

They turn the water faucet off and Hermione places the egg in the water. She turns the small knob at the top of the egg to open it and flashes grins at Fleur to see the idea has work so far. The blonde grabs her hair with one hand so that it won't get in her face and takes in a deep breath. She submerge her head underwater.

Hermione taps her feet impatiently as Fleur stays underwater for a few seconds longer than she had initially anticipated. Fleur pulls back up. "Did it work?" She looks at Fleur anxiously and sees the other girl stare at her with confusion.

"There's a riddle, it said '_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, an 'our long you'll have to look, to recover what we took.' " _Fleur stares down uneasily at the ground

"Fleur? What's the matter?"

"They said 'recover what we took'," she repeats, and says with apprehension, "What are they going to take?"

* * *

_A/N: Not sure if you guys know the news but I'll be focusing on this fic from now on and am planning to finish 'Pure Eyes' before July 6 (because I'll be leaving on a trip, thus I won't be able to update after that date). Though honestly I'm still not sure if I can since exams are next week , but I'll sure as heck try to :) And I'm sorry for not updating sooner, going to try much harder to squeeze in the last chapters. (3 more chapters to go and the whole story is done) Anyway as a heads up, I'll be working to get in another chapter in a week. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter._


	14. Chapter 14: Breathless

**Chapter 14: Breathless**

A few days later, the Second task has arrived and Fleur glances around her nervously as people begin to seat themselves in the benches, all crying out the name of their champion. The cool wind seeps through her cloak and crawls up her spine, making her shiver. She runs her hands up and down her arms. Her eyes gaze down.

The large expanse of dark water in front of her intimidates the blonde. There was no seeing the bottom or any life within its icy black depths. It did not look very inviting, especially with the combination of the cold air swirling around her already.

_Hermione…_The crowd roars with anticipation and Fleur's stomach sinks with fear. The brunette is no where in sight. _There's only one person in my life that is more precious to me than anything else... _Trumpets blare boisterously a few feet away from her. _And if they were to take something from me…then…_ She turns to the side to see Harry staring down at the platform they're standing on nervously. " 'arry?"

"Huh?" He snaps out of his muse.

" 'ave you seen 'ermione by any chance?" The worry in his face tells her immediately that he hasn't as well.

"No," he murmurs, and glances over to the stand to see Ron shrug at him as if reading his mind about the question of Hermione's whereabouts.

Fleur bit her lower lip. _Then... it's just like what I thought before… They took her._ " 'arry," She notices that his entire body is shaking with trepidation.

"Yeah?" His eyes dart fretfully over at her and then at the water.

_I shouldn't tell him. He's worried enough as he is. _"Be careful," She flashes him a weak smile. _Telling him will only make him lose his senses while participating. _"And good luck,"

"Thanks Fleur, you too," He says with an appreciative smile.

Fleur nods her head at him and turns back to face the water. She takes off her light turquoise silk cloak and hands it over to her teacher. Hands clench up tightly into a ball, and knuckles turn white as an image of Hermione trapped underwater flashes in her mind. She shuts her eyes and takes in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Fleu-" Harry turns to face Fleur.

The blonde opens her eyes, a wave of determination washes over her and she looks over at him. "Yes?"

"N-nothing," Harry murmurs and turns away. _Wow._ The sight of her bright orbs flashing with a piercing determination rendered him speechless. Harry had never seen someone look so resolute and strong. Compared to her, he felt inferior for a second and he felt a bit of admiration for her. His eyes steal a glance at her. _No wonder Hermione fell for her. _

The announcer on another platform yells over to the champions to get ready, knocking all of them out of their trance-like state. Harry, Fleur, Viktor and Cedric line up on the red line in their starting positions. The cannon fires off and the crowd screams.

Fleur quickly casts the bubble head charm that allows her to breath underwater and dives forward. _Please, let me get to her! Please let her be safe!_ She propels forward by paddling quickly with her legs. Eyes quickly search left to right to catch sight of Hermione. _Where can she be?_ She swims through a thatch of tall seaweeds. Suddenly she hears someone zipping from behind her and snaps around to see no one. Thinking it's her imagination, she hurries forward, her hand clutching the wand tightly in her hand.

Squinting, she begins to see the clearing in front of her and spots four shadows. _Hermione! _She turns her head to the side to see Harry swimming up ahead. _Harry- he made it. _She tries to take a stroke forward but feels something claw her ankle. Before being able to turn around, she feels a scaly hand grab her leg and pull her back. Fleur screams.

Meanwhile Harry has just arrived to his destination. _There they are!_ He catches sight of Ginny and the other hostages. With a burst of strength, Harry shoots forward to Ginny and tries to untie the rope around her ankle holding her down. Hearing someone approaching, he turns to the side to see Viktor, who has badly transfigured himself to half a shark. He swims past him and cuts Gabrielle loose with a knife from the waistband of his Speedos. Not one second later, Cedric arrives and rescues Cho. The two boys hurry to the surface while Harry stays back, looking around for a sign of Fleur. _Where is she?_

Suddenly a thin red beam shoots out from the lower right and severs the rope binding Hermione's ankle, releasing her. _What in the - _His eyes scan around him and then he looks downward to see Fleur swimming toward the bottom while trying to fight off Grindylows. He can hear her crying out loud in frustration and pain. But why is she swimming to the bottom when the hostages are up here? Torn between deciding what to do, Harry chooses to help the girls out first before helping Fleur, not wanting to have the remaining hostages stay underwater any longer than they had to. He swiftly unties the rope holding down Ginny and swims towards Hermione. Using a spurt of strength, he boosts them upward so that they may float up to the surface first.

"Fleur!" he cries out, swimming out towards her. "Close your eyes!"

Fleur, though caught off guard for a second upon hearing Harry calling out to her, immediately shuts her eyes and hears the younger boy shout out a spell. Behind her eyelids, she sees a blinding light in front of her and shields her eyes with her hands as a precaution. Fleur only opens her eyes when she feels Harry grab her wrist and pull her away. Sparks of electricity linger on the creatures. She presumes that he shot them with a attack spell after the blinding spell. "Thank you 'arry," she murmurs and feels something overcome her. She tightly balls up her left hand, and falls unconscious.

Meanwhile up in the surface, a drenched and panic-stricken Hermione along with a frantic Gabrielle and Ginny, desperately search over the water for any signs of Fleur and Harry. Covered in a dark grey blanket to keep her warm, she clutches at its sides tightly. Her body shakes due to a combination of the cold and the uneasy state she's in.

"Hermione look!" Ginny shouts and Harry shoots out of the water like a cannon while grasping Fleur's hand. The two champions land on the platform with a thud. Harry sputters out water and Ginny quickly covers him with a blanket.

"Fleur!" Hermione cries out and hurries to the blonde's body. She scans her eyes over her body to see claw like gashes and scratches with blood slowly seeping out from her injuries. "Oh my goodness…" She cups her mouth. "Fleur," she murmurs and feels tears welling up in her eyes. Teachers and students begin to crowd around them, causing a commotion. A medic arrives and takes her to the hospital wing with the brunette going as well, not wanting to leave Fleur's side.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asks the nurse a few minutes later when she finishes tending to her wounds.

"She lost a fair amount of blood but she'll be fine," the woman reassures her, "Nothing our potions won't fix. She just needs some rest. Don't worry yourself though, it's not as bad as it looks."

Hermione sighs out of relief but still feels fear gripping at her. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, but please don't stress, I'm sure that young lady- Delacour wasn't it? Wouldn't want you to as well," She gives her an encouraging smile and pats her lightly on the shoulder. "There's a chair over there near the wall, you can use that to sit next to the bed if you like till she wakes up,"

Hermione gives her an appreciative nod and walks over to the wall. She pulls the chair to Fleur's bedside.

"Oh, by the way," The nurse snaps her fingers. "There's something in her hand,"

"Her hand?" Her eyes grow wide but the nurse quickly shakes her head to tell her that there's nothing to fear.

"Her left hand has been clutched up in a ball ever since we got her in here. I don't know why, but she won't loosen her grip. But she's definitely holding on to something and not letting go. Maybe you might be able to help ease her grip? Anyway that's all I wanted to tell you, please call me whenever you have anymore questions." She excuses herself and leaves the room.

Curious of what the lady had just informed her, Hermione peers over at Fleur's hand to see it in fact balled into a fist. She lightly grazes her fingers over Fleur's knuckles and feels the grip tighten like it was being threatened. "Fleur," she murmurs sadly and takes her hand. She gives her hand a warm squeeze and her thumb rubs the back of hand soothingly. Gradually the grip loosens.

_What's that?_ Hermione notices from the opening of Fleur's hand that she was holding something.

"Mione?" The brunette abruptly turns around to see Harry and the rest of her friends standing near by, all wearing an expression of worry for her. "She is going to be okay?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, she's fine, just resting," Hermione says, smiling to them even though she knows that they can see through her.

"A ring?" Harry asks to himself but everyone notices that his attention is over at Fleur. "She's holding something in her hand; it looks like a ring,"

Hermione looks at him confused and turns over to the blonde. Softly, she prys open the fingers and looks in surprise to see the blonde holding the sapphire ring she had given her for Christmas.

"So that's what she was doing," Harry said, backtracking in his thoughts and realizing the reasons for Fleur's actions.

"Doing what?" Hermione asks quickly, but mutters a sorry.

"It's alright," Harry replies. "She was swimming to the bottom of the lake while fighting the grindylows. I was wondering why she'd go that direction but I'm guessing that's the reason why, she was going after the ring."

"They must've knocked it off of her somehow," Ron guesses.

Pain evident in Hermione's eyes, the brunette takes the ring and places it on Fleur's left hand ring finger.

Fleur's hand flinches.

Slightly groaning, the blonde begins to blearily open her eyes. " 'ermione?" Fleur whispers, pronouncing her beloved's name uniquely as usual by rolling her Rs. She flashes a big warm smile, like nothing had happened. "Are you trying to propose to me?"

"Wh-what?" Hermione asks, out of words and taken by surprise.

The group stares at the couple with a grin, a few of them muffling a laugh at Fleur's teasing. Harry chuckles to himself, happy to see that the blonde is awake and Hermione baffled. Gabrielle breaks the silence by clearing her throat.

"Well big sister I'm glad to see that you're fine- and now that you are, I'll be off," She takes a step but stops as everyone else seems frozen in place. "Privacy people, haven't you ever heard of the term?"

Ron, Harry and Ginny bashfully laugh and excuse themselves. Gabrielle flashes the two a quick wink before walking off. The door closes behind them.

Hermione turns her face to Fleur. "So wait- what did you say Fleur?"

The blonde grins. "Were you trying to propose?" She chuckles as Hermione tilts her head telling her that she still didn't catch on. Fleur attempts to raise her left hand but her body feels like it were drained of energy. "My left 'and," she decides to clue her, and finally lifts her hand slowly at her. "The ring,"

Hermione stops for a second to think. A light bulb flashes in her head when she connects the information and feverishly blushes. "I-I-well that wasn't exactly-"

Fleur giggles.

Hermione bite her lower lip and pouts. However she warms up instantly when she feels Fleur weakly grasping her hand. "Fleur," She looks up at her and feels her heart race when Fleur's deep blue eyes stare at her adoringly. Heat rises up to her face and she glances around to see no one else in the room. With a smirk, she leans forward and softly kisses her, hoping that it would somehow aid her sweetheart in getting better.

The kiss is simple, yet almost breathtaking. Lips at first barely touch but soon pursue against one another and Fleur feels her lungs going out of breath.

"I was just trying to put the ring back on your finger but honestly, spending the rest of my life with you doesn't seem like a bad idea. It sounds almost like a dream." says Hermione softly after they part.

This time Fleur blushes, deeply touched by Hermione's words and for once feels speechless. After gathering her thoughts, she chuckles and with a smile says, "It does seem nice, but the future is way too far ahead and it's too early to think of it… however the idea is very wondrous," She giggles when she sees Hermione's expression drop. "But…" Hermione looks at her curiously. "I don't everplan to part with you," She softly strokes the side of Hermione's cheek. Her gaze drops back down to her hand. She lets out a sigh of relief. "For a second there, I 'onestly thought I would lose it."

Hermione frowns. "Were you trying to … at the task today, Harry told me .." She tries to find the right question to ask. "What happened?"

Fleur gathers her thoughts for a moment, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as she does so. "I was having some trouble with some Grindylows and my ring got knocked off during the struggle. That about sums it up." she states simply and chuckles as Hermione looks at her unsatisfied.

"Were you the one that saved me?"

"Well…" Fleur looks off thoughtfully. "Sort of, I tried. I managed to cut the rope tying you down. I figured since I might be having some trouble with the creatures I thought I should at least unbind you so that you may get to safety first." Hermione's gaze saddens and she tries to smile for her. "Cheri?"

Hermione's eyes fall to the ground and she frowns. "These tasks are really dangerous after all.. And to think… what if Harry didn't go after you? You could've-"

"But I'm fine, that's what counts, right?" Fleur points out. " 'ermione, don't dwell on things that could've 'append in the past, focus on the present. And right now, you're with me; and I'm fine."

The brunette sighs and chuckles while shaking her head. "Honestly you are sometimes so carefree, I wonder how you manage."

"Pretty well but.." A sly grin spreads on Fleur's face. "I'd be even better if I got someone to share this bed with. I need some warmth and the blanket is of no 'elp." she whines.

Hermione quirks an eyebrow and laughs. "Well if you're cold then I can ask the nurse to turn up the heat-" she tries to suggest though knowing fully well what Fleur is intending.

"No," Fleur cuts in, her eyes glinting mischievously at her. "I want 'eat," Hermione nods. "By 'uman contact," Exaggerating the roll of her Rs and she bit her lower lip seductively at her. "Mind 'eating me up?"

Eyes nearly bulge out from their sockets as Hermione's jaw drops. "Wh-wh-" She clears her throat.

"C'mere cheri, I'm cold," Fleur says and gestures down at the space beside her with her eyes. "The least you can do is 'elp me no?"

Hermione quickly looks around the room and then back at the blonde. "But what if the nurse comes in?"

"So? It's not like we're doing anything," Fleur replies and smirks.

Nervous eyes scan over the blonde's frame and she gulps. Though Fleur had just received treatment and has damp hair due to the lake, the girl is still as bewitching when dry. Her mind screams at her to say yes though another part argues no. She lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine," she says as if she were being forced to agree.

The bed slumps when Hermione climbs in as softly as she could into the bed and positions herself to lay on her side but facing her girlfriend. She looks at the other girl in surprise when arms pull her closer and she finds herself staring up into Fleur's mesmerizing deep blue eyes an inch away.

" 'ow can I get warm if you're laying so far over there?" Fleur asks in low voice and grins when she sees a blush come to Hermione's cheeks.

The younger girl shyly smiles at her. "Feeling warmer?"

"Yes but I think it would work better if both of us were naked-"

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaims now fully red in the face as the other girl laughs cheerfully.

* * *

_A/N: Enjoy the chapter? I'm glad to have done this chapter on time so (phew) Anyway I'll be trying to fit in another chapter in a week as well but I can't be too sure as I have to try to study for exams(and heading to Animazement this weekend) but I'll do what I can. Thank you all again for your reviews, it warms my heart to see that you guys enjoyed it _


	15. Chapter 15: Near an End Part I

**Chapter 15: Near an End Part 1**

Currently outside a few feet away from the ring of where the competition is taking place, Hogwarts students scurry pass Hermione, full of anticipation as the Final Task is going to start in thirty minutes. Commotion bustles about as everyone tries to find good seats and the teachers shout for order. Up in the sky, fireworks blaze brightly to congratulate how far the champions have come.

"Will you really be alright Fleur?" Hermione checks for the fifth time today. Fear tugs at her heart and she grasps the key necklace in the palm of her hand.

"Of course chere, I'll be fine," Fleur assures her. Inwardly she cringes as she knew that she wasn't sure herself of what could happen to her. It's known by many students and especially Hermione that a few of the champions in the previous Triwizard Tournament have died participating. Coupled with the fact that she was wounded in the Second Task, worried the brunette even more.

Seeing as more fear is piling up in her girlfriend's heart by the second, Fleur takes a step forward and softly strokes her cheek with her lithe fingers. She feels the other girl's tension wane under her touch. Hermione tenderly overlaps her left hand over her right, burying her cheek lovingly into Fleur's palm.

"And you're sure you've healed up _completely_?" Hermione manages to say barely over a whisper. Chocolate colored eyes flutter shut for a moment but then reopen as they gaze up worriedly at Fleur. She always seems to lose concentration when the blonde touches her.

"Yes, I 'ave," Fleur replies and adds, "And you've already given me a check over yourse-"

Hermione quickly cuts in with a, "Yes I forgot about that," follow by a hurried cough as her friends gaze curiously over at them. They were obviously eavesdropping. _Merlin- I wish they would just be-! Anywhere but here right now so I could just talk to her alone! _She hears Gabrielle snicker from behind her. Trying to quell down the heat in her ears, Hermione gazes back up at Fleur, red in the face. "I wish you didn't say that so loud," she murmurs under her breath, flustered.

Fleur smiles gently at her and nods. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," She's about to chuckle but refrains from it as she begins to see signs of anxiety coming back to Hermione's face.

"Wow-what?! She's seen her nak-… Wait- How far d'ya reckon they've gone?" Ron exclaims from excitement so loudly, that it reaches the couples ears. Instantly the tense mood shatters to pieces as the girls (Gabrielle and Ginny) snort from trying to hold in their laughter but end up losing it a second later.

Hermione nearly chokes on her spit and instantly turns a deeper shade of red that resembles a cherry. Quickly she snaps around at her friend, "Wha-what in the world Ronald?! That's none of your business!" she exclaims furiously.

Bemused filled sapphire eyes study Hermione's face and she deeply sighs, love struck. Endless amounts of love continue to brew up in her chest as she watches the adorably bashful expression on her girlfriend's face. This was the main reason why she couldn't help but tease the girl on so many occasions- but hardly in a way that would even border sadism. _I should thank him for breaking the mood. _Fleur turns her head to Ron and asks, "Oh? Curious are you Ron?" she teases.

"Wh-? S-sorry I didn't mean t-to ask that out _loud_ ," Ron sputters and blushes under Fleur's gaze. He nervously laughs and shifts his eyes away.

Fleur kindly giggles and fans her hand side to side. "It's alright, but we've done nothing more than-"

"Alright that's about enough." her blushing girlfriend hurriedly cuts in, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

The trumpet behind the stands signal the competitors to gather. "Big sister," Gabrielle shouts and hurries towards the couple. She gives a small bow of the head to Hermione. "Sorry- really Hermione, but- can you excuse me and Fleur for a few seconds? I really have to talk to her,"

"Huh? Uh-sure," Hermione replies, a bit hurried as she was caught off guard.

The younger girl flashes her an appreciative smile and pulls the blonde away. After a few seconds and a puzzled expression from Fleur- One Hermione couldn't help but observe- the two return.

_What were they talking about I wonder…_ Hermione looks up startled as Fleur quickly pulls her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry our time is cut so short chere, I would've liked to spend a bit more time with you but it seems we all must 'urry and go," Fleur states after another blare of the horn. Viktor and Harry both nod their head in agreement. "I 'ope to see your face in the crowd?"

"Of course, I'm your number one fan," she replies with a giggle. Her breath is caught in her throat when Fleur kisses her quickly but lovingly on the lips.

"I promise I'll be back for more," Fleur says.

Though it sounds like one of her usual teasings, Hermione knew she meant "I'll be back safely" and nods. "And I'll be waiting,"

Amongst the audience a few minutes later, Hermione squeezes with Ron, Ginny, and Gabrielle into their seats. Roaring fans beside them jolt out from their seats as the champions appear before them inside the ring where the task is held. Hermione bites her lower lip.

Standing only ten feet away from Dumbledore and the Triwizard Champions lay an extravagantly colossal labyrinth made of wood and bushes. The size of the maze stretches out as far as the horizon and the height as tall as the castle walls guarding its precious treasure. Thick white fog fills up the maze, allowing no one including the audience sitting in the higher stand to see what lies within it.

"So the Final Task is a maze?" Ron scrutinizes the ominous structure with his eyes and then glances over to Hermione.

"It seems so," she replies, worriedly chewing her lower lip.

"Reminds me of one of those mazes wealthy people makes in their gardens for some odd unknown reason," Gabrielle says, and doesn't notice the irony in the fact she is one born with large wealth.

Ron adds, "But minus the bright morning light and cheerful laughter of couples running through it," He thinks for a second and says "Oh- and the fact that this one is gigantic and probably full of creatures and the like. Who knew we had this gigantic maze behind our school?"

Ginny heavily sighs while Gabrielle chuckles at his way of calming down the brunette's nerves. Hermione rolls her eyes.

"So, who are you rooting for?" Ron inquires to the blonde sitting beside him.

"Well…" Gabrielle taps her chin. "Viktor,"

Hermione's eyes widen when she remembers the blonde is going out with the so called "Bulgarian bon-bon". "Oh my gosh, I forgot all about that," She flashes a half apologetic and embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry about what?" Both Ginny and Gabrielle ask.

"I completely forgot that you're going out with Viktor," Hermione replies, feeling guilty for not paying attention to anyone other than herself and Fleur lately.

"Hey it's alright, you had other things on your mind," Gabrielle laughs heartily. "Besides, it makes things even. Ron and Ginny are rooting for Harry, you for Fleur, and myself for Viktor."

"Makes sense I suppose," Ron says putting in his two cents. "But Harry has more,"

Hermione chuckles and glances over at the champions. "Wow..." Her eyes look over at Viktor. "So you and Viktor huh? I never had the chance to ask you how you two met or... Well just… Everything about-" Suddenly a question pops to her head as she remembers something that happened somewhat recently. _Wait.. But he tried to- _"Gabrielle, how long have you been going out with-" she starts to ask her but Gabrielle raises up a hand to halt her.

"It's alright, I know," She smirks.

"Know what?" Ginny pipes in while her brother glances over at the girls curiously.

"You knew that he tried to ask me …." She trails off with a raised brow to see the other girl nod again. Hermione looks at her confused. "Wait but- he-" Why wasn't Gabrielle in the least bit phased? _So she knows that he tried to ask me out and- _And then it dawns on her. "Wait a second.. Did you… You! You were-"

Amusement appears on Gabrielle's face. "Yes?"

"Did you set me up?" Hermione gapes at her with bulging eyes, amazed at Gabrielle's trickery. She gasps, "And him?"

"Well I didn't trick him, I more or so told him to do it for me," Fleur's younger sister tells her.

"Told him -" She stops for a second. Eyes wide open in shock by this new information. She tries to gather up her thoughts and tries to produce words. "You _told_ him to? And he agreed?"

Ginny's face turns serious as she tries to remember what happened near Hogsmeade that day.

"Viktor is actually in fact a very shy and sweet guy so it took me a very long time to persuade him," Gabrielle chuckles at Hermione's stunned expression. "But he knew that you would turn him down because I told him you would in no way agree to go out with him,"

Ginny's eyes open wide in shock. "Oh!" She quickly snaps to Gabrielle and shouts in revelation, "So that's why I saw you that day nearby! Because you were setting them up!"

"Bingo," Gabrielle says with a coy smile.

"What? But- " Hermione feels her mind spin. "Ginny what do you mean you saw Gabrielle?"

Ginny flashes her a remorseful look. "Yeah while Viktor was with you I saw Gabrielle watching and knew that she'd… well she'd go to her sister and tell her. Hence why I told you after that you should tell Fleur your feelings."

Gabrielle laughs. "You thought I was going to tell Fleur?" Ginny nods. "Well I can't blame you- I would maybe if it were different but... Well I didn't need to. Especially since Fleur saw everything,"

Hermione tries to process the last sentence. "Fleur what?" she exclaims appalled. She can feel her eyebrows beginning to twitch uncontrollably.

Gabrielle explains, "I told Fleur to meet me outside of Hogsmeade at a certain time that day,"

"Are you serious?!" Hermione mentally pulls out the memory from the past and remembers Fleur asking her if she was going out with Viktor. "Are you kidding me?! That's why she thought I was going out with Viktor?!"

Ron stares at the three girls in confusion. _What in the world are they talking about?_

Meanwhile at that moment, Fleur glances up at the stands after getting some warning and advice from her teacher to see Hermione busy talking amongst the girls. Seeing a confused and upset Hermione yelling, Fleur wonders what the girls were talking about just as the band's music begins to play, drowning out their conversation.

_What did Gabrielle say to make her seem so upset? _Fleur turns her head as her teacher taps her on the shoulder. Spinning around, she sees Dumbledore gesture for the Champions to stand in front of him.

Quickly they assemble in front of him and he begins, "Now as you all know, this is your final Task. Remarkably you all have the same amount of points, something that's never happened before in the tournament. Because of that, whoever wins this task will be declared the winner." He smiles at this and continues, "Now your goal is to get the Triwizard Cup in the centre of the maze. Of course you must beat each other to it." Dumbledore eyes each of the competitors before him with concern. "But do be careful, for there are many dangerous things that lurk behind the walls of this maze. Remember, you are NOT alone. And trust me when I stress that to you."

_888888888888888888888888888888888_

_Keep calm. Keep calm._ The Final Task finally started as the competitors were set loose into the maze one at a time. The sound of the crowd slowly dissipates when Fleur steps through the entrance. Quickly she turns around to steal one last glance at Hermione to see the other girl perk up at the sight of her and smiling at her. Sounds of vines rustling cause her to look to the side to see the bushes coming alive and sealing the opening in which she came. In a mere two seconds the sight of Hermione and the crowd is blocked and now completely sealed. Knowing there is no way to turn back, the blonde champion moves onward.

Fog floating atop the ground wafts to the side as she takes each step cautiously. Gazing down before her, she gulps as she sees nothing but fog and bushes stretching on for what seems like miles before her. What obstacles and traps would lie before her she wondered and looks at the ground, carefully eyeing it to be sure there wasn't something hidden on the ground.

Remembering what Dumbledore had told her and the others earlier, Fleur grips the wand in her hand tighter._ Does that mean there is someone else out there besides us Champions? _She grits her teeth and makes her way down the path. _How should I handle this? Should I run to the goal or take my time to carefully get there? However with the traps, it would be better to be careful. _She frowns. _But this is a race. _Noticing a left corner up ahead, she stealthily walks closely against the wall. _What's that noise? _

Something rough wraps around her body. _What in the­-_ She looks down to see the bushes' grip tightening around her, suffocating her. Quickly Fleur points her wand at the fog below her and chants a spell. Bright blue sparkles raise up from the ground and the temperature around her drops as the branches begin to freeze. Fleur lets out a cry as she breaks herself out of its clutches. The branch shatters and falls onto the ground. Panting, Fleur makes her way around the corner and edges onwards.

After about two fights with wolf like creatures later, the blonde pauses in her tracks when she hears something quickly approaching her. _What could it be now?!_ In a fast motion, she whips out her wand in front of her to protect herself from-

" 'arry?" Fleur blurts out in surprise as he dashes out from the right corner with Cedric. "Cedric?!"

"Run for it!" Harry exclaims and yells when a spell is shot over his head.

The veela quickly spins around and dashes ahead with the other two behind her. "Who is after you two?!" she shouts and grits her teeth when she evades a spell that missed her arm by half an inch.

"It's Viktor!" Harry pants, "I think he's possessed!"

"What?!" Fleur shouts and steals a glance over her shoulder to see Viktor rushing after them while conjuring another spell. "Do you know by whom?!" she asks Harry.

Cedric quickly pipes in, "I ran into him first and saw some spirit suck into him,"

"So it's a spirit," Fleur scowls and takes in a deep breath as she remembers what Gabrielle had asked of her earlier.

_**"I know this is a lot to ask Fleur but... I have a favor I want you to do for me." Gabrielle says as Fleur eyes her curiously. "Protect Viktor for me? -Ah-well no, I mean… look after him for me. Please? I'm not telling you to let him win but... I don't want him to die out there so... Can you please? Make sure he just comes out alive?"**_

_She's lucky I love her so much. _Fleur clicks her tongue on the roof of her mouth and says to the two, "You two go up ahead, I'll 'andle 'im," _Though on the other hand, it's the same for me for what she's done for me and Hermione. _

"What?! You're taking him on?" Cedric exclaims, and dodges the branches sticking out from the sides of the bushes ahead. "Are you going mad? He'll-" One of the branches smacks him in the face. He pushes it aside.

"I know what I'm doing!" Fleur snaps.

"No Hermione'll freak if you-" Harry starts but clamps his mouth when Fleur shot him a glare. "What about the tournament?"

"I don't care about the tournament. I'll be damned if I care more about a stupid trophy than break a promise I made to Gabrielle," Fleur yells, "Besides, I don't care much about the glory the winner receives, I just want to make it in the end to see 'ermione's smiling face again,"

"They always said love makes a women more beautiful," Cedric comments and cries out when a spell zooms over his head.

Harry breaks out into a smile for a moment but then turns serious. "Fleur," he replies, "Are you _sure_ you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Just go on with Cedric and get the cup, I'm sure the moment you get it this whole maze and fight will end instantly," Fleur tells him, "I'll just 'old 'im off till then,"

The two boys stare at Fleur for a moment and nod.

"You are quite the women Fleur," Cedric says as they continue to run.

"Are you trying to 'it on me Monsieur Diggory?" Fleur inquires while raising a brow. "I'm sorry but I already 'ave someone else in my 'eart,"

Cedric laughs. "Not what I meant but I must say… Hermione is a very lucky girl,"

Fleur smiles at this but shakes her head. "On the contrary, I believe I am the lucky one,"

"Let's just cut this short," Harry cries out as his legs begin to burn from the run. He turns to Fleur, "We'll do our best to hurry,"

"Please do," Giving the two one last look, Fleur pivots around with her right foot, and spins around to face Viktor.

A bright light explodes between them as they both immediately shot out a spell at one another that cancels out. Sparkles shimmer to the ground and they stare at each other awaiting someone to make the next move. Running footsteps soon begin to fade and Fleur hears the path behind her close as the bushes rustle from behind.

"I guess this is a good time to test whether or not you are good enough for Gabrielle," Fleur says with a smirk. A blue aura begins to emanate from the tip of her wand. "I just hope I don't 'urt you too badly,"

The possessed Viktor smiles smugly at her as his wand begins to emit a red light at its tip.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The crowd awes at the sight of lightning bolts sparkling and sizzling above a section of the maze. A series of short yet bright blue and red light bursts in the area causing the crowd to get up from their seats.

"Someone's fighting," Ron murmurs in amazement.

Gabrielle's eyebrows furrow together and she frowns. _Big sister... Viktor..._

_Please ... Please let her come out alright. _Hermione clasps her hand together in a prayer.

Just as the sound of the battle in the maze got louder a large puff of smoke appears in front of the maze. As the smoke disperses, the audience sees Harry holding half of the Triwizard Cup with Cedric holding the other half.

"They won? Oh my- Hogwarts won then!" Ginny yells out excitedly.

Hermione's eyes quickly shift left to right in search of Fleur. _Where is she?_ Her eyes instantly look back at the maze to see the bursts of light cease. Not a second later, another puff of smoke pops up next to Harry and the crowd sees Mad Eye Moody laying an unconscious Fleur and Viktor on the ground. Both covered in scratches and wounds.

"Fleur!" "Viktor!" Filled with horror for their beloved, Hermione and Gabrielle shot out of their seats and down the aisle of the stands.

"Goodness Fleur!" Hermione drops down to her knees beside Fleur body and touches the girl's face. "Fleur?" Her fingers brush Fleur's cheek softly. "Fleur?"

"It's alright, she's only unconscious," Moody says, "Same for the other boy here too,"

A wave of relief washes over Hermione. "Thank goodness…" she says with a heavy sigh.

Mad Eye shakes his head at the two girls hovering over their lovers. "Alright let's send them to the infirmary."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Finally I have written the next chapter. My goodness I'm truly sorry for all of you guys that waited, I hope the wait was worth this chapter. Another is coming up soon, I'm working really hard. Please tell me if anything is wrong with this story, I really like to continue the flow like before so- if there's any mistakes, any rushes in the plot, do tell me and I'll try my best to fix up my screw up laughs Thank you so much for all that reviewed, it touches my heart deeply to see you all enjoying 'Pure Eyes'. I feel honored. Makes me tear up to see I have such great readers._

_Oh and as a heads up, as it seems, I wrote this chapter fairly long but for some reason as I read over it- it seems short.. And I still have more to write. I suppose this means there's actually two more chapters in store for you all (smiles) Oh and did you guys piece up what Gabrielle was telling Hermione together? (Grin) Sneaky girl no? This action just to let you know have happened since the beginning.. However it just wasn't explained till now. I hope the timing was alright…(sweat drop)_


	16. Chapter 16: Near an End Part II

**Chapter 16: Near an End Part II**

Down the long corridor early in the morning, Gabrielle happily skips down to the infirmary to check up on her sister. Staring up at the tall wooden double doors, she carefully pushes them open and smirks when she hears Hermione protesting something to Fleur about being caught. Trying not to make too much noise, she opens up the door enough for her to enter and slides through. Quietly she walks to Fleur's bed. "Up to no good you two?" she says from behind the white curtain shielding the two girls from view. She hears a loud thud and a clang of a stool falling over. She quirks an eyebrow and sniggers. "What have you two been doing?" she asks curiously pulling the curtain back and standing at the foot of Fleur's bed.

"Goodness, 'ermione are you okay?" Fleur cries with worry, looking over her bedside.

On the floor lies a blushing Hermione smiling shyly up at her. "I'm fine," she squeaks and with the help of Fleur, gets up to her feet. "Hi there Gabrielle," She tucks some hair behind her ear.

The younger blonde grins. "What were you doing to her?" she asks Fleur mischievously.

Fleur replies with a smirk, "Most likely whatever you're thinking in that 'ead of yours Gabrielle,"

Hermione's expression quickly drops in disbelief, her face becoming redder by the second. "F-Fleur!" Hermione gasps.

Gabrielle giggles with amusement. "It's okay Hermione, I know she's only kidding." _Well sort of. _"Anyway I don't want to take up more of your time I just wanted to come by and check up on you. And to tell thank you Fleur for looking after Viktor for me."

Fleur chuckles. "You're welcome little sister."

"Uh-hmm," Gabrielle's smile thins and she lifts an eyebrow. "Though you didn't have to blast him with so many spells,"

"Well 'e was possessed." Fleur replies, and fakes a cough, "At least I stopped when 'e finally broke out of that spirit's 'old."

"Right," Seeming satisfied with the answer for now, Gabrielle turns to leave. "Well I have to go meet Viktor now so I'll see you both later." With a wave, Gabrielle leaves the room as Hermione sets the stool up on its four legs.

After hearing the door close after the young Veela, Hermione sighs. "Honestly, you put me in the most compromising positions." she huffs.

" I can't 'elp it. The sun was playing on your hair so beautifully and your lips were…" Fleur pouts with stunning smile. "It was too tempting to resist."

Hermione's eyes shift to the floor and stay there for a second, trying to get the blood out of her face. Even after all the months of being with Fleur she still can't help but get red in the face whenever the girl teases or compliments her. She guesses that she's just so in love that it still affects her. That or either she's still not use to having so much affection or attention from any one person, let alone Fleur, the most beautiful girl around.

"What are you thinking about mon amour?" Fleur murmurs sweetly as she stares lovingly at her from the bed.

Hermione trails a circle on her lap nervously. "Lots of things I suppose," she replies and looks up at Fleur. "Like the months we've had together," A happy smile surfaces on her face when she remembers her sweet memories with Fleur. "And how you still have this..." Her face scrunches up as she tries to think of a right way to say it. "Spell or... hold on me." She grins and laughs softly to herself in disbelief at how far things have gotten. "It just seems surreal whenever I think about how everything started and then ended up here." she says gesturing with her hands. "It's just… Wow..." She looks up to see her girlfriend staring at her with an expression that she can't put a finger on. "Fleur?"

" 'ermione," Fleur softly takes Hermione's hand and lays it flat on her chest, over her heart. The brunette's breath hitches in her throat when she feels the strong pulsation thumping up into her palm. "Whenever I remember 'ow we met back in Paris, I can't 'elp but feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world. To find you- meet you in that way, and then to see you 'ere, at 'ogwarts... It was like... It was meant to be." she says in a soft voice and then chuckles, "Because of that I can't 'elp but feel it were fate in the works and that it lead me straight to you."

Wind sweeps into the room and the chime hanging by the window tinkles peacefully. The white curtains hanging on the side sways. Hermione's heart warms at the sight of Fleur's eyes on her and her stunning blonde hair gently blowing from behind.

"Every fiber of my being wanted you since the day I saw you." Cheeks grow a soft red. "I can't stop looking at you." She purses her lips together and for a second looks shy. "I'm so 'opelessly in love with you 'ermione. I don't think there will ever be a day when my 'eart will stop beating for you like this, like its doing now. And yes it is amazing 'ow we've gotten this far and I'm thankful for it. So very thankful and so much, that … that I know I can't ever think about letting this go." She looks at Hermione in amazement when she gets up from the seat and sits on small space beside her.

"Then don't, don't let this go," Hermione replies, her voice unwavering without even a hint of the shyness she had a second ago. "Because I don't ever plan to." Eyelids close and she softly claims Fleur's lips in a never ending sweet kiss…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Students hustle about as the school year finally comes to an end. Friends cry at having to say farewell, while others bid each other off with smiles and promises to meet next year. Students rush to their rooms for their belongings while others stay back reminiscing on their school year. Out in the courtyard, Gabrielle rushes to Viktor and pulls him into a loving embrace, promising him that she'll write throughout the summer. At the train station, a blushing Harry gets a kiss on the cheek from Ginny as she makes him vow to come visit the Weasley's so that he can spend time with her, and Ron she adds with an afterthought and smile. Hermione, on the other hand, is standing away from the crowd near the end of the platform with Fleur, who is currently standing in front of her presenting a gift.

"This is the other part of your gift from Christmas." she says.

Brown eyes open wide in shock when Fleur hands her a large crystal globe. Inside pass the glass shot off miniature fireworks in bright dazzling colors above a crystallized forest.

Fleur replies "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you till now but I wanted to 'old it until the end of the year, as a surprise."

"It's beautiful Fleur, thank you," Hermione murmurs, and gives her a kiss. Slender arms snake around her waist and Fleur leans her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it," she murmurs contently, embracing her.

Hermione happily nods as she stares into the globe. Suddenly her eyes notice a small drawer like contraption under the globe. Her eyebrow quirks when she sees a keyhole. "Fleur?"

"Hmm?" Fleur opens up her eyes. "Yes?"

"This keyhole…" Hermione trails off as she turns her head to face Fleur.

Fleur grins. "Is-" She unwraps one of her arms from around Hermione and points to the key necklace around the brunette's neck. "Locked up until you use your necklace to open it."

"What?" Hermione utters in disbelief and then cries excitedly, "Really? This is actually a key? I thought it was just a design."

Fleur giggles. "Well 'alf 'alf. It is a design but it is actually a key. 'owever," she replies, "You are not allowed to open it, until you're on the train."

Hermione looks at her curiously but agrees reluctantly. "Alright, till later," she replies. _But why later? Is there something behind this?_ A sigh breaks her out of her thoughts.

" 'ow depressing to see you off on the train." Fleur murmurs.

Hermione bites her lower lip but tries to cheerfully smile for her. "Fleur it'll be alright, really, we'll send messages to each other and everything, I promise"

The blonde sighs. "True," She turns the brunette around to face her. Softly her hands stroke Hermione's cheek and whispers "At first I wasn't going to see you off since it makes my heart ache so…" She leans her forehead against the younger girl's. "But I can't 'elp but want to kiss you until the very last second."

"Oh really?" Hermione mutters, her ears growing hot. Students begin to stare.

" 'owever I do remember you do not like what you call 'public displays of affection'… so-"

"It's alright, really," Hermione softly giggles and shakes her head. "Bloody hell, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care who watches." She wraps her arms around Fleur's neck and grins up at her.

Knowing that she doesn't have much time left, Fleur leans her head down and presses her lips against Hermione's. Slowly the two slip away into their own world. Hermione shivers when she feels a tingling sensation flow down her spine when Fleur decides to deepen their kiss.

'_Whoooo'_ The train whistles for the passengers to board the train and the couple separate, eyes heavily lidded and lips red.

"Well then I guess it's time for you to go," Fleur murmurs, her face still only an inch from Hermione.

Hermione reluctantly nods her head and chews her lower lip. "It is…"

"Hermione, time to go," Ron bellows with his head out the window from inside the train.

"I'm coming," Hermione shouts to him and turns back to Fleur. "I'll write you as soon as I get back."

Fleur kisses her one last time on the forehead. "Alright," Fleur replies and ushers her onboard. "Till next time then mon amour," She smiles warmly at her. "Take care of yourself till then."

Hermione's bottom lip trembles and her eyes slightly burn as she holds back the tears that have been threatening to escape all morning. "I will,"

"Good," Fleur takes in a deep breath. "You should go sit down… I don't want you falling when the train starts." She chuckles at the last part.

Hermione nods. Quickly she takes the seat by the window as more people pack into the train and she stares out to see Fleur wave. _God I'm such a weakling, I don't even have the energy to smile or wave back._ The train whistles once more. The sound reminds her of the old muggle movies she's watched.

"'ermione," Fleur shouts, "Remember this isn't the end, and I won't let go," She bursts out into gleaming smile and gestures to her necklace as the train begins to pull away. "I will see you soon!"

Hermione laughs cheerfully at Fleur's determination and nods. When the train pulls away fully, she looks down at her necklace and the globe in her hand.

"What's with the globe 'mione?" Ginny asks.

"A present," Hermione smirks. "I guess this is a good time to open it," She starts to unclasp her necklace. Staring intently at the keyhole, she takes the key in hand and inserts it in. The lock makes a click noise when she turns it and the drawer opens. Pulling it open to view, Hermione sees an envelope folded in half inside.

"What's that? Oh! A letter?"Ginny exclaims.

Hermione looks at it a bit speechless and grins happily to herself. "I guess so," She opens up the white envelope and takes out a letter. Then she unfolds it to find another piece of paper drop to her lap. Confused, she picks it up and turns it around to read that it is a ticket to Paris… Departing in a week and a half weeks from today. "A ticket?!" she shouts out loud in shock.

"To where?" Ginny quickly hops to the seat next her. Harry and Ron who are sitting across from them, exchange smiles. "To Paris?! Oh my goodness Hermione that's great!"

"Well it's good to see you so happy, a few seconds ago you looked like -" Ron begins until Harry shushes him. "What? I'm just saying its great that's all. So what does it say Hermione?"

Hermione tries to clear the jumble of thoughts and unfolds the letter. She clears her throat as she reads:

_Hermione,_

_I remember that when we had to bid each other farewell the first time, that you said you'd come to see me again in Paris, and I promised you that I'd show you around more…_

_I suppose giving you a hand to get come here couldn't hurt could it? Owl me your answer once you get home._

_Je'taime,_

_Fleur_

Hermione looks up in disbelief and exclaims. "Oh my god," She begins to laugh. "I'm going to Paris!"

* * *

_Author's Note: It's short yes, but there is still one more last chapter (smiles) I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. All of your reviews have made me so very happy and so I work to make each chapter as great as possible. The next chap. coming up is soon but I'm going to try my best to make this a very … very worthwhile chapter (grins mischievously) Afterall, it's the last one. And I just got school on Monday so... until then… (waves) Oh- and as a heads up.. it's going to be a very... hm.. intimate chapter, I guess this is the reason why I made this a rated M story.. lol Anyway, it's a lemon so just as a fair warning for those with a light heart. _


	17. Chapter 17:Igniting Desire Part I

**Chapter 17: Igniting Desire in the Summer Night (Part I)**

_The sun's brimming bright, the wind feels as cool as a fall breeze, birds are chirping…_ Hermione Granger's lovely trademark white smile crosses her lips as she gazes out the window sill. Gentle warm rays of the sun plays on her face and the breeze softly dance through her hair. _This day just can't start off any better._

" 'ermione," an enchanting voice says from behind, instantly causing the brunette to perk. " 'ow is the weather out there?"

The young witch turns around to answer but instantly finds her voice catch at her throat from the sight before her.

Just out of the shower, Fleur stands before her clad in a large white men's dress shirt. Her lover flips her hair to the side, revealing an enticing view of her neck. Streaming wet platinum blonde hair and somewhat damp shirt clings to her skin, exaggerating her curves. Hermione's eyes catches a water drop traveling from her chin then downward. The brunette notices that Fleur only buttoned up three buttons on her shirt, revealing a seductive view of her cleavage and slender long legs.

_I stand corrected. _The day just became a lot better. Hermione tries to clear her throat and a sweet giggle from Fleur sent her heart a flutter. The other girl quickly takes this time to catch her off guard and closes the gap between them.

Beautiful crystal ice blue eyes gaze down to her, glinting mischievously. "Do you like what you see?" Fleur asks, her breath brushing Hermione's face making her knees go weak.

"Honestly, you already know the answer to that," Hermione mutters, turning her eyes to the ground shyly.

The blonde chuckles and kisses Hermione lovingly on the forehead. Then she places another light kiss on her right eye then a soft peck on her lips. "You look lovely too by the way if I hadn't told you yet," she whispers softly in her ear, and then walks off to get a towel to dry her hair.

Hermione heavily exhales and glances up from the floor up to her very attractive girlfriend. Her eyes averts elsewhere however when Fleur bends over, revealing her a clear view of her rear and panties when she opens up a drawer. _Oh bloody-_

It's been a total of one month since Hermione has been here and she must admit, this summer with Fleur has been marvelous, the best moments of her life. But, yes the word _but_, Hermione had just one small problem.

The young witch steals a glance back up at Fleur again but glues her eyes back to the wooden floor.

Make that a large problem….

For the past week, Hermione has had reoccurring dreams and not just any normal dreams, wet dreams, very hot and steamy wet dreams. Of course with Fleur in every single one of them. Every day she'd wake up in a body covering sweat and immediately flare up in the face at the fact she is even able to conjure up such thoughts. But that's just not what bothered her, worse is the fact that she liked it! And she means _really_ liked it. She wished that every caress, every kiss, every touch and whispers of love in her ear was real! Great Merlin, Hermione almost feels like she's going mad each time she thinks about it!

Due to this, over the pass two days, the brunette has noticed she's been having a large trouble with keeping a steady head. And though doesn't dare to admit it, a steady hand either. Lately she can't help but marvel at her gorgeous girlfriend and is tempted to further the relationship. Yes, walks through the park, dinner at extraordinary restaurants, traveling through all the sights in Paris- indeed has been great fun. But every blasted time Hermione is engaging herself in an intimate moment with Fleur her mind screams at her to touch her girlfriend. Not simple touches like hugs and caresses of the cheek but actually _touch _her. Of course she knows its normal that couples want to do this but she can't help but feel so perverse! She wants more, a lot more, and since Fleur seems content right now and doesn't seem to share the same thoughts, Hermione couldn't help but feel lower then dirt.

_What in the world am I do to? Am I some sex-craving girlfriend? _She fights the urge to yell and pull at hair.

Slender arms snaking around her waist snaps her out of her thoughts and blood rushes up to her ears when luscious lips playfully nip at them. "Ready for breakfast chere?"

Hermione nods and fights a shiver when she feels Fleur's breath on her neck. _This is going to be a long day…_ Fleur lovingly guides her out of the room and down the hall towards the staircase. The smell of fresh brewing coffee enters through one of her senses and welcomes her towards the kitchen.

-Five days ago-

"Morning big sister, morning Hermione," a voice chides and the two girls enter the kitchen to see only Gabrielle sitting at the kitchen island on a stool.

"Morning?" Fleur quirks an eyebrow and eyes shift about the room.

Already reading her sister's mind, Gabrielle pipes, "Mom and dad just left this morning for this work thing or business," She takes a bite out of her scrambled eggs. "They said they won't be back until two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Fleur exclaims, surprised.

Gabrielle nods. "Yeah and just as a reminder because you probably forgot, I'm suppose to head to a friend's house and stay over for a week so I won't be here either for a while."

Fleur looks at her in shock.

"So your parents are gone for two weeks and you're leaving today for a week?" Hermione repeats to be sure of the schedule.

Gabrielle nods and after swallowing a bite, motions at a note across from her. "That's to you Hermione by the way,"

Surprised that the Delacours left her a note rather then their daughters, Hermione carefully opens up the cream folded letter. "Hello Hermione, it's been such a pleasure to meet you. We are very sorry at the sudden leave but urgent business has come up and we have to go. Again, it was fantastic to meet you, you are a bright and wondrous young girl of caliber. We are so happy Fleur had you over." she reads out loud and continues, "And we are sure we can trust Fleur to take good care of you, take care." Hermione chuckles and looks up to see Gabrielle push back her seat.

"Well then, now that you two know what's going on, I'll be heading out now." Gabrielle says with a big grin and takes the navy blue duffel bag on the counter. "See you both in a week," She winks at the two of them and heads out the house.

"So the house is empty for just me and you for a week," Fleur chimes and kisses her on the cheek.

The front door closing makes Hermione's heart jump. _Alone?… for a week?.. With Fleur?_ She silently gulps. _This was going to be a long and … mentally rigorous day…_

-Back in the present time-

Knowing that her parents and sister left intentionally, Fleur chuckles to herself as she pours Hermione a cup of coffee. Luckily for her however, her back was faced to Hermione, leaving the girl completely oblivious. Lifting up the two porcelain white mugs full of fresh coffee, Fleur turns around and lays one in front of the brunette. Quietly she takes a sip out of her coffee as she stares at the younger girl while she reads intently on the newspaper in hand.

The younger witch had no idea of her effects on her. _Look at her lovely lips and beautiful eyes… _Thoughts of pouncing forward and ravishing her girlfriend enters her thoughts and she quickly tries to dismiss it. Guilt begins to grow in her chest as she watches Hermione innocently indulge herself in reading. Fleur inwardly sighs and a gentle smile springs to her face. _She's so…_

"Gorgeous…" she murmurs.

Hermione's ears perk as she hears Fleur's sweet voice say that word. A blush begins to form on her cheeks and she steals a glance up at Fleur then back down. She clears her throat. "Did you just say something?"

Fleur chuckles. "I'm sorry, just thinking out loud," she says and sips her coffee with a smug smile. She hears Hermione yelp and worried blue orbs quickly look up to see her girlfriend put down her coffee mug. "Did you burn your tongue?"

Hermione nods. "Yeah, just a bit," she says embarrassed at burning her tongue due to blushing at Fleur's compliment. Even after hanging out all summer and the whole year at Hogwarts, the blonde's way with words still has its effect on her, making her blush for hours or days on end.

Fleur briskly walks over to her and strokes her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "Am now," Hermione says rubbing the back of Fleur's hand with her own.

"That's too bad, I thought a kiss would make you feel better," she teases.

"Does that mean I can't have one anymore?"

"Well you aren't 'urt anymore," Fleur points out and sees the younger girl pout.

_If you want to play it that way…_ She tilts her head to the side for a second, and stares up at Fleur. "Okay, you're right," she replies after a small pause and gets up from her seat. "I'm not hurt anymore,"

Fleur looks at her curiously for a second but air stops at her throat as she watch Hermione seductively tug on the hem of her white shirt, gently pulling her forward.

"But you're allowed to have a kiss right? For trying to help me?"

Before the blonde can answer, soft tender kisses land on her shoulder and trail slowly up her neck. Fleur fights a shiver running up her spine when she feels Hermione's breath on her ear and she bites her lower lip. " 'ermione," she growls and half heartedly scolds herself for forgetting things she should remember about her girlfriend.

One, the girl is an excellent student. Two, she's a fast learner as well as a determined one. Three, because she's such an outstanding and intelligent girl with those elements, it shouldn't be a surprise that she can learn quite a few things in the art of seduction.

Hermione lands one last soft kiss on Fleur's cheek and grins. A question she thought up of earlier this morning comes to mind and she asks Fleur, "So what were you up to this morning?"

Fleur looks at her half-lidded and forms a "Hm?".

"You were gone this morning, did something happen?" she asks. "I woke up and you were gone," The brunette notices Fleur gain her composure and shake her head.

For some reason, she didn't know why, but the brunette feels a bit of suspicion when she hears Fleur answer, "I was just running a small errand,"

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey readers, its been a while (waves) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry I haven't posted this sooner but I've been busy with school. Yes cliche as many other writers say the same but- well its true. As a heads up, the next chapter will take a much longer time to finish. Look forwards to it around the week of Feb 17th- yes thats a long wait but I'm definately going make it up to you all and make it worth your wait- especially as I'm sure my muse will inspire me to write a very nice chapter (smiles) Till next time, take care _


	18. Chapter 18: Last Chapter

_**A/N: **Its the final chapter of Pure Eyes! Sorry for the wait but I hope this will make up for it. Thanks so much everyone for reading! I hope you enjoy the last chapter! XD_

* * *

**_Chapter 18:__ Igniting Desire in the Summer Night (Part II/End)_**

Girlish screams and puddles seem to leap as people rush under covers or into stores for shelter from the pouring rain falling over Paris.

Hermione shivers and runs her hand up her arms as her wet clothes cling onto her skin when she goes under a pavilion. Beside her Fleur tries to squeeze all the water from her hair and flashes her a charming smile. The brunette feels her cheeks beginning to grow hot as she notices Fleur's pink lace bra showing under her white shirt and gulps.

She mentally fights the blush lighting up her cheeks and looks away so Fleur doesn't notice. Her eyes gazes up at the dark clouds in the sky to stop herself from having any thoughts and she sighs_. How is it that it was so sunny a few minutes ago and now its raining cats and dogs?_ She gazes over to the side to see Fleur propping their bicycle against a pillar.

The brunette sticks out her hand out into the open and warm raindrops drip on her hand. Slowly her mind begins to rewind and replay what happened after this morning.

-Flashback-

After eating some breakfast the two girls take a short stroll around Paris, happily hand in hand, gazing adoringly at one another as if they've never seen each other since an eternity. Suddenly the two stop when Fleur pauses in thought as if she just remembered something.

The blonde asks, "I have to take a brief stop somewhere, would you mind waiting in the library for me?" She lightly strokes the girl's cheek as if to apologize that she must leave her side momentarily.

The younger girl shakes her head as the gentle cool breeze plays with her hair. She brushes a side of her hair to the side behind her ear and shakes her head. Her chocolate eyes gleam as the sunlight shines in them when she smiles at Fleur. "Not at all, go do what you need to, I'll wait,"

Fleur warmly thanks her and leaves a soft lingering kiss on her cheeks. "I'll be right back," she replies, and with a small wave goes off down the block.

The brunette curiously raises her brow at wondering what her girlfriend is up to but shrugs it off. She decides she could ask her later and with a cheerful smile heads off towards the library only a few feet ahead.

Hermione takes in a deep breath as a wave of nostalgia hits her when she takes a step into the first sanctuary she found in France. With a large bright smile, she enters the library happily and gazes around to see that it hasn't changed since a year ago. Slowly memories of the past comes back to mind and her fingers lightly brush along the books on the shelves, as if touching each one of them help bring back a small piece of a memory.

Soft commotion echoes throughout the large building as people walk around looking for books or conversing with friends or peers. The brunette closes her eyes and she hears gentle sounds of books closing and light footsteps making its way around the aisle. Opening her eyes, Hermione glances around her and she smiles brightly at remembering the first time she came in here. It was here that met Fleur.

Finally she comes to the case in which she's searching for and gaze up to see the same ladder in which she climbed to get the book she wanted.

"_This is where it all started.. Where I first met her.."_ Hermione leans the side of her body against the case and heavily sighs in contentment. The side of her head rests against the books as she begins to remember how the two first began to exchange words. _"And look where we are now.." _She laughs to herself and grins. Never in a million years would the girl she was back then realize that she'd fall for the blonde or end up staying here in Paris again with her, sharing sweet kisses and warms hugs as a couple.

She runs her hands up her arms as if embracing herself and smiles at how glad she was that Fate lead her to Fleur.

" 'ermione," A gentle voice says from behind her, snapping her out of her reverie. She instantly recognizes the voice and warm slender arms wrap around her waist. The younger witch blushes when she feels the other girl nuzzle into her hair, and she fights a shiver when Fleur's breath brushes her neck.

"Do you remember how we first met 'ermione?" Fleur asks softly when her girlfriend turns her to see her eyes are nostalgic.

A warm smile spreads across the brunette's face and she nods. "Of course," she replies, "How can I ever forget it? That was the most memorable moment of my life,"

"Oh really?" says Fleur, with a brow raised, "Care to show me how we both first met?"

Hermione smiles at her challengingly and nods. "Of course, I'll show you," She strides over to the ladder and climbs up the wooden contraption. After going up a few feet she looks down and smiles at her. "Here, it was about this high when I fell," she declares, "And then you caught me,"

An amused smile grazes Fleur's lips. "Do you remember what I warned you about your skirt?"

Hermione looks at her for a second and instantly- remembering that she could be giving people passing by a glimpse of her underwear her hands- because ironically she's wearing a skirt today as well- immediately goes to her back to shield it. However during the process she loses balance and falls backwards.

Hermione brightly smiles when strong arms catches her and she sees Fleur grinning at her.

"I told you I'd always catch you cheri," she says with a smile and kisses her lightly on the forehead, "And by the way, no one that day passed by to see what color panties you had"

"Well that's good-"

"Except me, I did however catch a glimpse," her girlfriend said with a faint blush but grins.

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaims with embarrassment. She covers her face with her hands, completely mortified at how her girlfriend saw her panties. " I can't believe you saw-"

"What? I didn't mean to Hermione, honestly I didn't see what it really looked like because a second after you fell," Fleur gently laughs. "And right now no one saw as well- myself included, however I really wouldn't have minded.." She trails off and grins when Hermione playfully smacks her on the arm.

Gently Fleur places her down and before Hermione is able to utter another word, gently presses her against the bookcase and envelope her in a slow sweet kiss. Quickly the brunette submits and everything around her vanishes, her mind only noticing how it feels to kiss Fleur and how soft her lips is.

A few seconds later the two pull away, a bit out of breath and dazed. Fleur playfully rubs their nose together and takes one of Hermione's hands in her own. Intertwining their fingers, the blonde replies while gazing deeply into her eyes, "I love you," A soft sigh escapes her lips. "From the second my eyes laid on you. You were so breathtaking," Slowly a flashback of Hermione falling from the ladder and bashfully thanking her for saving her. "and so cute,"

Hermione can't stop the hot blush coming to her cheeks and all she does is smile as she feels speechless from Fleur's heartfelt words. So instead of using words, she chooses to use actions instead to convey how she feels, and slowly brings her lips up to her beloved. Again the noise begins to fade off to the distance as the two share another kiss…

Outside minutes later, Hermione gasps in surprise when Fleur presents to her a bouquet of roses and lilies with a silver bicycle behind her. The brunette laughs and smiles happily at this gesture, her heart beating fast in her chest when she embraces Fleur gratefully and scatters kisses all over her face for thanks.

"You're welcome cheri," the blonde says with mirth, and gestures for her to sit on the spare seat behind the rider's seat, "Shall we go find us something to eat?"

Hermione nods and with a bright smile says, "I'm starved, let's go," She sits on the passenger seat and happily wraps her arms around Fleur's waist as the blonde begins to pedal down the streets.

"Hold on tight cheri," Fleur says loudly for Hermione over the wind, and before Hermione wonders to herself why, she feels a force dragging her downward as the two zip down the steep hill.

Though Fleur feels the grip around her tighten, she smiles as she hears Hermione laugh happily. In a few minutes they stop by a small restaurant to dine in as dark clouds begin to drift across the sky and rain begins to fall…

-End of Flashback-

_And this is how it ended up.. The weather raining so hard I feel like I'm swimming in a pool. _Hermione heavily sighs but then freezes up as she feels warm around wrapping around her.

"Cold chere?" Fleur asks in her gentle caring voice that Hermione feels like her heart is flying away. She gently runs her hands up and down the brunette's arm to warm her.

"I-I'm fine," she sputters and blushes bright red, gulping as she feels Fleur's chest against her back. She fights a shiver crawling up her back and bites her lower lip.

Unknown to Hermione, Fleur fights the urge to blush at feeling Hermione so close, skin practically against skin through their wet clothes. Slowly taking in a deep breath, she kisses her girlfriend softly on the cheek. "The rain is calming a bit, should we try to go to the cave or head back home?"

Hermione's eyes glistens and she smiles happily at remembering how beautiful the inside of the cave looked when Fleur first brought her there. She eagerly nods her head. "The cave, I'd love to see it again,"

Sweetly smiling at the brunette, Fleur nods and gently takes her hand, holding it in hers as she entwines their fingers. Before saying anything to make light conversation the blonde catch notice of a store across the street. With a wide smirk and blue eyes gleaming as a thought came to mind, she gazes down at Hermione and asks, "Would you like to go swimming?"

"What?" The other girl raises her brow.

In the next second Hermione is giggling happily in surprise as the older girl pulls her along into the swim suit shop across the street. Instantly after getting into the store Fleur rushes towards a rack and picks a red two piece. Hermione watches in surprise as the blonde helps her pick out a turquoise two piece bathing suit and goes to the counter to pay for it. Before being able to wonder what Fleur is planning she feels Fleur pull her back out the store.

"W-wait Fleur, what're we doing? It's raining!" she exclaims over the rain with a smile.

Fleur looks at her over her shoulder and with a wide grin yells back happily, "I know," Her eyes mesmerizes Hermione as they gleam. "But we're already soaked from the rain so why not?" She laughs happily.

Making their way back under the pavilion, Fleur picks up the bike, places it on the street and gestures Hermione to sit back on the back seat. The brunette obliges and the two shot down the street towards the end of town.

_This place.._ Hermione looks around at the trees along the pathway as Fleur speeds through the forest. A bright smile spreads on her face as she recognizes this way to be heading towards the cave. The young girl squeals when Fleur runs over a rock, making her jump slightly from the seat and she clings onto the blonde tighter.

Rain drops stops falling as the two ride into the cave as Fleur artfully maneuvers around the turns, knowing the pathways like the back of her hand. Hermione's eyes widen and she is in awe as the two finally get through the end of the tunnel. Exactly looking like it has last summer, the crystals and trees are gleaming brightly with its mysterious glow as small balls of light float over the small body of water or ground. Above them the sky is calm and cloudless, the stars shimmering like gems and no rain in sight.

Politely Fleur helps Hermione off the bike and warmly smiles at seeing how mesmerized the brunette is as her eyes circle around, admiring the enchanting scenery before her.

"It's so beautiful," Hermione murmurs, feeling breathless at its beauty. Fleur, standing beside her nods as all the memories of coming here before with the brunette comes back to mind.

Fleur warmly smiles and as she looks over at Hermione blushes at how tightly the clothes cling to her body due to it being soaked. Not being able to help it, her eyes gazes down Hermione's figure, noticing every curve and dip. She feels her ears beginning to burn and quickly glances away. Her eyes gazes upon the large body of water before her. She squats and dips her finger into the water to find it warm. "Would you still like to swim?" Fleur asks, gazing up at Hermione, smiling.

"Is it warm?" the brunette asks, testing the water out also by brushing her fingers into the water. A smile spreads on her face as she knows swimming would relax her greatly. She nods. "I'd love to," she replies.

Taking the bathing suit out of the bag, the two gazes up at each other, blushing.

Fleur clears her throat. "D-don't worry, I'll turn around and change, I promise I won't look," She quickly turns around with her bathing suit in hand. Clearing her throat, she asks loudly so Hermione can hear her, "A-are you facing the other way also?"

The blush on Hermione's cheeks deepens . The brunette turns away to the side and nods as she says, "Y-yeah, I am,"

Slowly the two girls, hesitant at first, begins to peel off the wet clothes from their body. Hearts are beating strongly in their chest and the sound of it pounding echoes loudly in their owner's ears as their nerves are on end. The lovers gulp at hearing the fabric of each other's clothes fall to the ground. Silently the two resume putting on their bathing suit.

Hermione is the first to finish, and without thinking, carelessly gazes over her shoulder without thinking. Her heart leaps to her chest and blood courses throughout her body as her eyes sees Fleur's bare body from behind. Quickly she turns around, tense as she mentally scolds herself. However the image is still clear in her mind.

Soft cream skin… Slender long legs.. Smooth back and curvy hips.. Round bottom..

Hermione fans herself with her hand to stop the heat from coming up to her face.

" 'ermione?"

She snaps around, almost frightened out of her wits and smiling bashfully. "Y-yes?"

Fleur smiles warmly at her and gestures to come with her to the water. She offers her hand, and almost shyly her girlfriend takes it as they walk towards the pond.

Soft laughter and splashes echoes throughout the area as the girls swim and play around in the water. Hermione giggles as the veela swims up from her between her legs, wraps her arms around her and hugs her close. The two laugh at first but Hermione catches a glint in her girlfriend's eyes that makes her blush, causing her to cease in laughter and gaze deeply into the crystal blue ones before her.

Slowly they lean forward to each other, lips brushing against one another in a slow familiar dance sending their heart racing. The water gently sloshes as Fleur picks Hermione up and the other girl wraps her legs around her waist. The kiss turns more passionate and their body feels like its on fire as hands starts wandering. Unconsciously the two end up on the grass outside the lake. Hermione, underneath Fleur, squirms as hands runs up her legs. Her girlfriend's touch is searing and she moans softly into her mouth.

Suddenly Fleur freezes and she gets up, fear in her eyes as she snaps back into mind from hearing her voice. "I-I'm sorry, I - I didn't push you too far did I?" she asks worriedly.

Hermione quickly shakes her head and lays up as Fleur sits on her hunches. "N-no, it's fine, Fleur you're fine," she reassures her and strokes her cheeks affectionately. Her blood turns hot as she bites lower lip and notices it's a bit bruised from kissing. "Really, it was okay," Her eyes soften and gazes at Fleur lovingly.

The blonde melts at her touch and leans her cheek into her palm. After a bit of silence she leans forward and kisses her lips softly before resting her forehead against Hermione's. "Cheri.. I have to be 'onest.. I really want you.. I-"

"Same here," Hermione shyly smiles at her though the seriousness in her eyes confirms she's fully sane of what she said. "I really want you too Fleur…"

" 'ermione.." Fleur murmurs trailing off, her eyes wide in surprise as a warm smile appears on her face. She embraces her warmly against her, holding her close. A sigh escapes her lips. "

--

The two later return home and Hermione gasps in surprise as the entire living room is covered with white and red helium balloons and some on the ground. Before her instead of sofas is a circular white clothed table with two long white candles sticks burning with food for two prepared. The young witch cups her mouth as she stares at the decoration in amazement. "Fleur- you," She turns to look up at Fleur to see her smiling.

She nods. "You asked me what I was doing before in the morning no? I was out on a small errand… and asked Gabrielle to do me a favor," she says, grinning, and wraps her arms around Hermione from behind. " 'appy anniversary, today is the day I met you cheri, so I wanted to do something to celebrate,"

Hermione smiles brightly, figuring out instantly why Fleur brought her out. "So that's why you wanted to bring me near the library and to the cave,"

The blonde looks off to the side playfully as if pretending not to know but then laughs. She nods again. "Yes, that was my plan," she tells her.

"Fleur…" Hermione mutters, her eyes softening greatly as she turns around and hugs Fleur tightly in her arms. "I love you," She buries her face into her neck.

She smiles and kisses the top of her head. "I love you too Hermione.. Je t'aime avec mon coeur,"

The two stays in silence for a second before the younger girl lightly takes Fleur's hand and leads her to the room. Fleur raises a brow and before being able to ask Hermione anything the other girl places a finger to her lips.

"Would you mind.. If we skip dinner?" Hermione asks, her voice loving and soft.

Heat runs up to Fleur's face and she nods, understanding what the other girl is saying as she notices the glint in the brunette's eyes….

Hermione, suddenly feeling like her mouth is dry, licks her lower lip. She can feel her heart pounding faster in her chest from the anticipation and her body is getting hotter by the second due to the tension.

The brunette shudders when Fleur pulls her closer, their bodies now touching. A soft moan erupts from her throat when lips eagerly kiss down her neck with love and hunger. Hands begins to roam about everywhere as if mapping every inch and the brunette feels her skin is on fire. Turning her face, Hermione smashes her lips against Fleur's and kisses her passionately. Their tongue brushes and swirls against each other as the younger girl leads the blonde to their bed.

Fleur grins as Hermione falls back against the mattress, and she runs her hands up her thighs, then under her top. Fingers caress up her stomach and Hermione bites her lower lip as her brows furrow from pleasure.

Slowly by the second clothes begin to pile to the floor and the room is thick with heat. Nothing but the sounds of soft kisses on skin and lips separating fill the air.

Hermione gasps as Fleur leaves a mark on her neck and her lover pulls away. Crystal blue eyes gaze deeply down at hers with devotion and love. Fleur gently strokes her cheeks and kiss her again.

"Are you sure about this?" Fleur asks, worry gleaming in her eyes now. She's petrified at doing anything that'll displease her. Even more so she doesn't want to seem to be forcing her girlfriend to do anything either. Relief fills her body when she feels a gentle hand press against her cheek.

"I'm positive," Hermione murmurs softly, reassures her with determination behind her voice. Wanting to show the blonde how much is isn't willing to back down, and throwing away all shyness, she unclasps the front of her bra.

Fleur feels her jaw go slack at this and blood rushing throughout her body as Hermione casts the undergarment aside. She can feel her face is on fire at being able to see the sight before her. Slowly at first, she casts a glance up at Hermione to see her nod. Bliss enters her senses when she touches Hermione's chest, caressing them in her hands. The blonde hears a ragged draw of breath and feels her own breathing become very shallow as she leans forward.

Hermione buries her hands in Fleur's hair as she feels the other girl's mouth on her, sucking gently and covering her chest in kisses or soft bites. A moan escapes her mouth when Fleur teases her with her tongue and she bites her lower lip. The sensations overcomes all thoughts in her mind and her senses slip away. Her head falls back and her grip on Fleur's hair slightly tighten when she feels lips trailing lower down her body.

The young witch gasps and her body arches as she feels Fleur's moist tongue begin to slowly tease her, running up and down between her legs, tasting patiently. But it doesn't take long as the blonde finds out her sensitive spot and Hermione's breathing become short and deep. Her body begins to shake and buck as Fleur pleases her with such wanton and hard pumps of her tongue that her toes curl due to the invigoration. Wave after wave washes over her body and moans escapes her mouth.

Sweat covers the two girls body as they passionately make love and claim one another. Breathing is erratic and moans emits from the couple as bed sheets drape to the side of the bed, ruffled. Waves of pleasure repeatedly takes over their senses and they passionately continue to send one another to climax as the night wages on…

--

Early the next morning as the sun's ray plays on her face, Hermione wake up in her girlfriend's embrace. Brightly smiling, she nuzzles into Fleur's chest, softly giggling as she feels the blonde beginning to stir.

She leans up and kisses her softly on the lips. "Good morning," she pipes.

Fleur gives a soft groan but then a pleasant sound at feeling the kiss. "Good morning to you too," she says and leans down for another brushing of lips. She chuckles and rubs their nose together. Just as Hermione begins to laugh the two pause as they hear the front door opening. They both share a glance.

"I hope you guys are dressed when you come downstairs! Otherwise, stay in bed!" a voice cries from downstairs and the girls laugh, recognizing it to be Gabrielle.

_Life can't get any better… _Hermione thought and snuggles into Fleur's embrace.

The blonde kisses Hermione's forehead softly and lightly giggles. "Wait a second 'ermione while I go talk to her for a second okay?"

The young witch pouts but smiles as Fleur kisses her.

"It'll only be a minute, I promise," she says, and slips out of bed.

Hermione tilts her head, her eyes skimming up and down her clad girlfriend, enjoying the view.

_On second thought.. Life can get better. _Hermione giggles and gets out of bed after Fleur to welcome back Gabrielle.

"_Have you ever been in love before Fleur?"_

"_Hm… let me think,"_

_**The End**_

**_Translation: _**Je t'aime avec mon coeur (I love you with all my heart) Though literally translated word for word "I love you with my heart"

_**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I hope you guys have enjoyed reading Pure Eyes as much as I've enjoyed writing it XD It's been quite a ride.. I've taken about 1 year and 3 months and 3 to 4 days on this laughs By far that's the longest time I've used to write something. _

_Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing and reading this fanfic! I appreciate all you guys sticking with me. Due to you all I've finally completed this story. Thank you to my girlfriend and number one fan because she really inspired me on this last chapter and urged me to finish :D I thank the heavens and fate for giving me the opportuniy to allow me to write this fanfic and meet her. Truly it is fated and I'm so happy (love struck and smiling)_

_By the way, there's a__ possibility in the future that I'll write another fanfic on this couple (smiles) We shall see.. _

_Till next time _


End file.
